Trouble in Mind
by gneebee
Summary: It happened the very first day of school that fall. That was the day the perfect young girl came face to face with Trouble. And the trouble with this particular Trouble was she found herself so drawn to him. She was the moth to his flame. Daryl Dixon Beth Greene Bethyl AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for stopping by to check my newest Bethyl story. It's a bit of journey so please join us on our way.  
**

 **Triggers: We all know Daryl was a victim of severe childhood abuse, and as our story begins he is still young and still living with his abuser. I'll avoid graphic descriptions of the abuse.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Trouble in Mind**

 _Trouble had never looked so good, and so attractive and oh so perfect._

* * *

If you were a Mama or Daddy you'd want a daughter just like her. She was just about as perfect as a girl gets. She studied hard and she was so bright, one of the top students in her class. And she was such an obedient girl. They'd had their challenges with Shawn and Maggie, but Beth? Beth never gave them a bit of trouble. And she was so sweet and loving; the kind of a person that was slow to anger and quick to forgive.

Thankfully she'd shown no interest in boys at all, and she never listened to that terrible music kids her age seemed to thrive on. The girl hardly even watched television. She was either at school, doing her schoolwork, doing her chores around the farm or she was reading or writing songs and poetry. And she never missed Sunday services or Wednesday night bible study. She was every parent's dream child.

Then school started that fall and the perfect young girl came face to face with Trouble.

He was in her homeroom class of 10th and 11th graders, the very first class of the very first day of her sophomore year of high school. Even though this girl had never stepped off the line, had never caused her parents a bit of anguish, she recognized Trouble when she saw him. And the trouble with this particular Trouble was she found herself so drawn to him. She was the moth to his flame.

He was just so darn appealing in a kind of sulking and almost dangerous way. And even though he seemed quite thin at the same time he was also muscular. A person could notice that right away, even a sweet innocent young girl who wasn't supposed to be noticing such things. But those muscles seemed to show right through his thin t-shirt.

His hair was a little too long and it was a little too messy and he even looked like he could use a shave.

And she thought it was odd because the other thing she'd noticed was he didn't look up much.

He was assigned to the desk next to hers and when he glanced over at her his eyes were hard. It was a look like he'd already lived a 1,000 years and as if in that time most of what he'd seen had been bad. Even at her young age she knew it wasn't right, someone as young as him shouldn't look so hardened.

And she noticed something else as she tried to study him, without being obvious of course, he had what was left of a black eye. And it wasn't just that, she saw the faint yellowed bruising on his cheek and forearms. Right away she figured he was one of those scary and very rough kind of boys, the kind that was always looking for a fight.

Yep, he was Trouble alright.

But Trouble had never looked so good, and so attractive and oh so perfect.

* * *

As far as he was concerned the only good thing about school was it got him away from that damn shithole they lived in, which meant away from his stinking rotten bastard of an old man. He knew for at least the seven hours of school and the two and a half hours at work after, he'd be out of that godforsaken place.

Shit here it was the first day of the new school year and he was just now recovering from his last beat down. He figured he'd be due for another sometime real soon. The young man was just biding his time, waiting for the day he'd be big enough and tough enough and strong enough to get even with that asshole. If Merle or the booze didn't kill the old man first.

Damn he wished Merle would get out of the joint, he'd promised when he did he'd move Daryl in with him and Daryl couldn't wait.

He noticed her the minute he walked in the classroom. School might not be as bad as he'd thought it was going to be, not as long as she was around. Man she was just so pretty. Just the type of sweet and innocent looking girl who'd run a 100 miles an hour to get away from a guy like him. She was one of those girls that'd be dating a football player or some honor roll whiz kid, not a loser like him. A guy living in a shithole with no real money and always all banged up looking.

But there was one thing he could do a whole lot better than most, he could be sneaky. He knew how to see things without anyone even knowing he was looking, and looking at her was going to be a real good way to pass the school hours.

All he planned on doing was looking. Oh sure he'd heard the rumors they spread about him, that he had no interest in high school girls because he only liked older experienced women. They talked about him like he was some big player with those women. Contrary to what the other students seemed to think, he didn't know shit about girls young or old, except what Merle told him and Merle was a whole different kind of guy than him. Daryl knew he had no game, shit even if he had a girl he wasn't sure he'd know quite what to do with her. But he could sure look at this particular girl.

So that's just what Trouble and the pretty little farmer's daughter did, they looked at each other. And they tried hard to "accidentally" show up where the other one was. Twice they'd even brushed past each other and felt that brief sensation of contact. They spent the entire first half of the school year just trying to get as many looks at one another as they could, without anyone ever being the wiser.

* * *

She'd heard lots of whispered stories about him, his rough look and solitary manner made everyone want to speculate on just what he was all about. Of course most everyone took him for some kind of hell raising redneck ruffian, always looking for trouble and always finding it. And she noticed how even the big tough football players steered clear of him, gave him room. It seemed everyone was a little bit afraid of Trouble.

And her heart wasn't happy at all when she heard talk about him running with older women. Rumor was he didn't have time for high school girls, that he liked woman who'd been around, women who were "experienced." She didn't want to believe those things so she decided they weren't true.

And even though she'd learned he was in 11th grade they shared two 10th grade classes. Apparently he was not on track to graduate, nor did he seem at all concerned about that. She thought it was a shame because he certainly seemed more than smart enough. Maybe it was that he just didn't care. That made her wonder what his folks were like and why they weren't more strict about his studies.

And those things weren't all there was to speculate about, there was also his mode of transportation. It wasn't a normal high school boys' type of vehicle at all. He rode a motorcycle to and from school. Amy's boyfriend said that chopper was probably more than 50 years old, and he also said he'd heard it belonged to Daryl's older brother Merle Dixon, a resident of the Georgia State Pen. She wondered if someday Trouble would join his brother there. She sure hoped not.

She hoped not because in observing him these past many weeks she'd started to feel there was a lot more to Trouble than showed on the surface. It was the little things. Like the day she dropped her ruler and before she could even think about reaching down to get it he'd bent down, picked it up and set it on her desk before quickly looking away. She'd thanked him but he just nodded his head once, not even really looking up.

If they got to a doorway at the same time to enter or leave a class he always stepped aside so she could go first. And a couple of times when the door was closed he'd quickly reached to open it for her. That was how she knew, he may be rough but he was also something those other boys weren't, Trouble was kind of a gentleman.

So those first few months of school she looked at him every chance she got, studied him, wished she could talk to him, thought about him and missed him when she didn't see him, and longed for him in a way she was completely unfamiliar with.

He watched her, kept an eye on her, wished he had the guts to talk to her, wished he had something going for him so maybe he'd be the kind of guy she'd give her time to. And he longed for her in a way he was completely unfamiliar with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned from Christmas and New Year's break he looked especially rough, like he'd been hit with something more than just a fist. It was healing up but it was there. She hated to see him looking so hurt and she wondered why he felt the need to fight so much. She was almost overcome with the urge to hold him and beg him to stop all of his fighting. And what if he got arrested for that fighting and he ended up in jail? Her mind raced and her heart hurt just thinking about it. She wanted Trouble and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, ever.

When they got to history class later that day something happened that would change their world forever. The teacher paired all the students up for a project and Beth got paired with Trouble. She wasn't sure whether to be excited and happy or nervous and maybe even a little scared. "What country do you want to pick Tro… I mean Daryl?"

He furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes at her, "What was ya just gonna call me, sumthin' bad? Ya got a problem with me girl?" His voice didn't sound like a boys, he sounded like a man. It was rough but it was also so appealing and it felt like it was making her tingle.

"No not at all, please don't be angry I'm very happy to be partnered with you, honest I am. And I'm Beth, I don't know if you know that. I know your name's Daryl." She worried she was talking too fast and that she sounded nervous, shaky. Because she was.

"I ain't mad at ya I feel kinda bad for ya really, bein' stuck with the likes a me an all. I don't do much schoolwork, shit I don't do any schoolwork." He really did feel sorry for her, she was so sweet and so pretty and her voice had a kind of gentleness to it, and he wasn't going to be any help to her at all.

"I think we'll do just fine together Daryl. What country shall we pick?" She was trying to sound happy about this, encouraging, because he looked nervous as a cat.

"Shit I got no idea, I barely know anythin' about anywhere except for here an the woods, an Atlanta I know how ta get to an from the prison but that's all I know." And he'd shrugged his shoulders and looked back down and she noticed how he nervously chewed on his lower lip.

"Well how about somewhere exotic like um, oh I know how about Argentina?"

"I guess if that's what ya want you're the one who's probably gonna be doin' all the work. I ain't no good at schoolwork. The school's just passin' me along cuz they don't know what the hell else ta do with me, an I'm just here hidin' out is all." Ah shit he wished he hadn't said all that. There was just something about this girl that made him talk, he'd never talked with anyone as much as he had with her these past 10 minutes.

She sensed he'd embarrassed himself and moved on, "Well could you meet me at the library after school today?"

"I thought ya had ta get on the school bus." Ah shit again, now she'd know he'd been watching her.

And she did know now and it made her want to smile, but she was trying real hard to be cool. "Well I could just call my Mama and she could come get me when we're done."

"Well I gotta work after school an I don't get off 'til 6:00 when the shop closes."

"Well you could come out to the farm after work and we can study in Daddy's den, how's that?"

"Ya sure your folks won't mind me comin' round? I ain't exactly the kinda guy most would want around their girl."

"Don't be silly Daryl it'll be fine, for gosh sakes we're working on a project together."

She gave him directions to the farm and it would be hard to say which of them was more nervous, or more excited, or more unsure.

All Beth knew was Trouble was coming to her house and if there was any way she could spend time with him, then that was what she wanted to do.

* * *

She called her Mama and asked if she'd come get her and take her to the library after school. "It's a project Mama for my history class, we're studying foreign lands and me and another student are doing a special report on Argentina. If it's okay he's coming over to work on it with me tonight."

Of course Mama wanted to know who he was, know his name and what time he'd be there. She told her Daryl had to work after school and he was coming as soon as he was off, probably around 6:15 to 6:30. Mama just said, "Okay well we'll wait supper for him, he probably won't have time to eat beforehand."

The only reason he was going anywhere to study anything was because she wanted him to. If anyone else would have asked him he would have told them to fuck off. He'd never studied before so why start now? But he'd never tell her that, and besides he'd like to see her somewhere besides school. Because as much as he'd tried to deny it to himself, he liked her a whole lot more than he'd ever planned on.

Now he knew what all the fuss was about with men and women, now he knew what Merle had been telling him.

But it wasn't just a case of wanting her in that way, that physical way, it was her and everything about her. He'd never known anyone like Beth. She seemed so sweet and so kind, and she always gave him a real nice smile. Daryl hadn't known people could even be like that, be so good. She didn't seem to look down on him like he was common trash the way a lot of folks did, he knew they did. Now she'd even invited him to her home. No one had ever invited him to come to their home before.

She probably wouldn't have either if it wasn't for this school project, but any chance he could get to spend time with her he sure wasn't going to question it much or turn it down. Any reason to give her his time was a good enough reason for him.

* * *

He worked in a machine shop. Mostly he worked on a drill press threading holes in the plastic parts they fabricated for a manufacturing outfit. He worked every day after school and from seven in the morning to noon on Saturdays. When they didn't have him on the drill press he mostly cleaned up after the other guys. Sometimes he was even on janitor duty, restrooms and all. He did whatever they told him to do because he was happy to have the work, happy someone had given him a chance. The owner had promised him if he worked hard he'd bring him along in the trade, teach him to be a real machine operator. But he'd also told Daryl he should learn all the math he could, he explained to him that real machine operators, the ones who could set up machines and knew how to check parts to see that they met specifications, they used math.

Maybe he'd start taking this school thing just a little bit more seriously, after all he really didn't mind math too much. In fact it was one of the only subjects he cared much for at all. Of course now that he was going to be doing this project with her he supposed he'd up his interest in history too. Maybe she'd think more of him. Probably not, but hell it was worth a try.

When the end of shift buzzer sounded he hurried and washed his hands three times with that Lava soap. They still had a little machine grease on them, it just couldn't be helped.

* * *

She'd never noticed how loud that motorcycle was until he pulled up to the farm that first time. It was so quiet out there in the country, nothing to be heard but the lowing of the cows and the occasional dog barking. The rural route had never heard a sound like the noise that chopper made as it came down her road.

Neither Beth nor Daryl missed the looks on her Mama and Daddy's faces when Daddy opened the door and they saw Trouble for the first time.

To her he looked just so darn handsome in those worn Levis and black lace up boots, a tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. It was making her heart beat faster just to think that he was in her house.

Shit, this place was like something in some damn fairytale world. It was a white house with a big front porch, and when her Mama and Daddy opened the door they looked like a picture postcard of a farmer and his wife. The place was warm and inviting and he was thinking this pretty girl wasn't living the same life he was living at all. He'd known how special she was from that first day, and he'd been watching her now for weeks. This was the kind of idyllic life she deserved. She was just what she seemed to be, sweet, kind and open and he suspected she was every bit as nervous as he was.

He knew he didn't belong here, in a place like this but he was mighty proud she'd asked him to come. And he remembered the things his Mama had taught him back when he was five and six. She'd told him all about having proper manners and how to act. He was hoping he got that part right because this looked like the place to use those manners.

She made the introductions and he shook her Daddy's hand, "Thanks for lettin' me come ta study with Beth."

And he nodded to her Mama, "Thank ya for havin' me ta your home Ma'am." Mama like her daughter was immediately charmed by this rough looking and rough sounding, but obviously shy boy.

Now Daddy was not inclined to these thoughts, he saw this Daryl Dixon fellow for just what he was, Trouble.

Daryl hadn't expected to have dinner with her family and he was in fact hungrier than hell, but still he was embarrassed. He just sat where they told him to sit, which was on the opposite side of the table from Beth, and he waited to be told what to do next.

When they prayed before they ate that really threw him for a loop, he didn't even know people really did that stuff. It sure didn't happen at the Dixons, but then dinner didn't happen at the Dixons. Her Mama dished up the chicken and noodles, and maybe she noticed the way he was looking at those biscuits because she gave him two. Daryl saw the ornery look Mr. Greene gave Mrs. Greene when she only gave him one biscuit. Now he was worried the old man was going to be all pissed off at him over a biscuit.

Not Daddy, not Mama, not Beth, none of them missed the way he ate that food. Mama, being Mama and all, was worried he wasn't getting fed at home, he was pretty thin. Daddy just thought he was ill-mannered and Beth just liked the way he looked no matter what he did.

Daddy excused them from the table and Mama excused Beth from doing the dishes and they went in the den to study. Daddy looked gruff when he said, "Leave the door open."

They sat together at Daddy's desk and she had the books open, "We could go online too I just thought this would be a good starting point."

"Yeah, whatever ya think Beth."

"Well I thought we'd have all the usual stuff in our report, you know the history of the country like who first settled there, the religions, the government, the kinds of foods they eat, the type of art and buildings, but gosh I wish we could think of something special to add because all of that is just the same old boring stuff."

"I guess I could draw pictures of the places an such, I'm pretty good at drawing stuff. I mean if ya wanted that kinda thing." He shrugged his shoulders and seemed embarrassed.

"Oh wow Daryl really? That would be so cool to have hand done illustrations instead of just pictures printed off the internet. I have a beautiful set of color pencils and a drawing pad my auntie gave me. I've never used them because drawing isn't much of a talent for me. You could use those if you wanted. Oh I'm just so excited I can't wait."

Maybe it was because he'd never had anyone get excited about anything he'd ever said or done. Or it could have been the way they were sitting so close together, or it could have been that he was a teenage boy and she was a teenage girl and their hormones were in high gear, and they had some kind of crazy, powerful and undeniable attraction. Whatever it was it caused him to reach a hand over and touch her leg, just above the knee. The second he realized what he'd done he tried hard to move that hand away but it seemed to be frozen there.

They both looked awkwardly at his hand, and try as he might it didn't seem to want to move, and they looked in each others eyes and finally he was able to move that hand away. He whispered, "I'm real sorry girl I shouldn't a done that."

And she whispered back, "I didn't mind." And then she leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek.

That's when they heard Daddy coming down the hall and they straightened right up and stared hard at those library books. "30 minutes more and then you two need to call it a night."

"Okay Daddy." And as soon as Daddy turned and left the room, Daryl leaned in and kissed her cheek.

* * *

He thanked her Mama and Daddy again for letting him come by and then Beth walked him out to the motorcycle. Daddy was watching real close so Trouble didn't push it, he just casually let his hand accidentally brush hers as he got on his bike. But the look in his eye? That sweet little farm girl knew what it meant.

The battle began when she walked back in the house. Daddy was on a rampage. "You finish this school project with the Dixon boy and then that's the end of it daughter, he will never be coming here again. In the meantime you are forbidden to see him except here or at school. That's it, do we have an understanding?"

She didn't get a chance to speak because Mama piped up then, "Hershel Greene what in the world has come over you? He seemed like a perfectly nice boy to me." God Bless Mama.

Daddy barked back, "I know his kind, I know the people he comes from. That father of his is a no account drunken bum. Rumor has it he was the reason his wife, that boy's Mama, burnt down the house and killed herself. And that worthless brother of his is only 26 years old and he's already been in prison five years. What kind of boy can he be? Is that really the boy you want keeping company with our daughter?"

Beth hadn't gotten a word in, she just watched in shock as they fought and her little wheels were spinning.

"Hershel how can you judge the boy that way? It's not his fault his Daddy is a terrible man and you certainly can't hold him responsible for his brother's behavior. You know the rumor is his Daddy beats him while no one seems to care, no one even talks about it because no one wants to know the ugly truth. And just look at him he's bruised up and underfed. You should have a better heart. And don't you trust your daughter to make good decisions in her choice of friends? For goodness sake Hershel you can't sit in judgement of a young boy."

"My mind is made up Annette there will be no Dixons around our girl. I should give that history teacher a piece of my mind for ever pairing a girl like Beth with that boy to begin with."

She didn't say anything she just turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She'd had no idea his Mama had died, and what a horrible way to die. And his Daddy sounded so awful, how in the world could he be beating his own son? The news had hit her hard, and now she knew the terrible truth about where those bruises came from. She couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt in that way.

What Daddy didn't know was he'd just unleashed a whole world of new trouble because that sweet little daughter of his, lying upstairs on her bed and crying over the rough boy with the bruised face and the broken family, she wouldn't be denied that boy.

She'd already decided she could very possibly become a girl who loved Trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Thank you for taking the time to read my newest Bethyl story as we follow our couple into adulthood. I'd appreciate it very much if you'd leave a comment / review. Thanks! x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo of our young couple please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick. I'd love it if you followed here, there, well heck both really. This story will be posting on Saturdays. I'd also appreciate you giving my story _The Wood Sculptor_ a try. Thanks again and as always, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so, so much for the reviews, messages, faves and for following. I think you all know how much I appreciate that and you. Shall we catch up with our Daryl and Beth?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she spotted Trouble right away, he was standing there waiting for her as she stepped off the school bus. Just the sight of him made her little heart flutter. She'd wanted to try and play it low key with him but the minute she saw him she knew she couldn't, and instead she hurried over to where he waited. He reached his hand out just enough to graze her hand. "Mornin' Sunshine." He surprised her with the nickname and her smile grew.

"Good morning Trouble I mean, oh I'm so sorry, Daryl."

His face had immediately gone to a scowl, "Is that what ya think a me girl, that I'm nuthin' but trouble?" Just that fast he'd felt the knife to his heart.

"No not at all. I think I care for you a little too much and that makes you Trouble for me. You make me think about things I probably shouldn't be thinking about." She was blushing hard and she knew it.

And he almost smiled and she heard the softest of snorts come from him. "Is that so? Well then I guess I'm real damn proud ta be the Trouble ya got in mind." This time he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rosita and Caesar had gotten off the bus just after her and they stood watching in disbelief. Rosita looked to her boyfriend, "Holy shit Caesar, Beth's lost her freakin' mind for sure. I'll be getting to the bottom of this you can count on it!"

And Caesar hoped she did because he was as baffled her. Why would the practically puritanical Beth Greene be making nice with the baddest badass in school?

He took her backpack from her, "I'll carry that for ya, we're goin' ta the same place an all."

She could tell something was on his mind but he seemed almost hesitant to tell her, "I couldn't sleep so good last night, I's just thinkin' too much I guess. Anyway so I done a drawin', it's that Iguazú Falls there in Argentina, the place we seen on the Internet. I liked the looks a that place, it's real pretty. It'd be the shit ta see sumthin' like that someday, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful and oh my gosh I'm so excited to see your drawing." He just looked at her, studying her. The girl had a way about her, a sweetness to her he couldn't describe or really even understand. How can someone be so nice and so good in this crazy fucked up world? But she was, she was real and real special and she had a way of making him feel kind of special too, not like he was just some redneck asshole loser.

When they were seated at their desks he slipped the paper out from between two flat pieces of cardboard. She smiled when he handed it to her and when she saw what he'd done she was genuinely impressed by beauty of it. "Oh my goodness Daryl this is amazing you're so talented! It's just beautiful what more can I say? I can't believe you can do this. You're a real artist and the colors, it's just that well everything about it, it's wonderful." She knew she was gushing but she wasn't just saying it, trying to massage his ego, she meant every word of it. She saw her compliments seemed to please him but at the same time make him very uncomfortable.

His neck and ears had turned a little pink and he'd started chewing at the side of his thumb. He shrugged his shoulders, "Thanks Sunshine." Just before the teacher called the class to attention she reached across the aisle, lightly touched his arm and smiled that big smile that seemed to light up her whole face, and he felt like it lit up his whole world.

As they left homeroom he quietly asked, "Can ya meet me in the quad at lunchtime? We can go somewhere private."

"Oh, um alright." She wanted to spend that time with him more than anything but she was a little scared. What did he imagine they were going to be doing in "private?"

He squeezed her hand again and that's when she knew she'd go wherever he asked. "See ya then Sunshine."

She was walking to her next class and not paying much attention to anything, her mind was totally filled with thoughts of him. Suddenly Rosita came up behind her, grabbed her arm and in a one of those 'yelling whispers' she scolded angrily, "Beth Greene you'd better tell me what's going on with you and that Dixon boy right now!"

"That Dixon Boy? Seriously Rosita you sound just like my Daddy. His name is Daryl and what about him?" Rosita's attitude had immediately put Beth on the defensive.

"What about him? What about him Beth?! For hell sakes look at him Beth, he's rougher than shit, and the way he's always so bruised up he must do nothing but fight all weekend every weekend. And let's talk about the motorcycle shall we Miss Greene? That motorcycle he rides around on is so loud and I swear I think he's in some kind of motorcycle gang, that's what it looks like and it's probably true. And my God Beth he's just barely getting by in school and you'll end up being Valedictorian. That's what it is, that's why I'm concerned that my best friend may have lost her flippin' mind."

Beth didn't defend him and she didn't tell her friend what she now knew was probably the real truth; that Daryl wasn't a fighter at all, he was a victim. And she didn't mention that he was smart and she knew he could get good grades if he felt a reason to. She didn't say any of those things because she didn't want to let on to anyone, not even Rosita, what she was pretty sure was the truth. It wasn't her business and it wasn't her place to tell, and she didn't believe in telling tales. She'd picked up on things about him, she knew he was private and that he didn't tell his business to anyone, he hadn't even told it to her yet. She wasn't just going to repeat those things her Daddy had said.

"Quit being so dramatic Rosita, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Daryl and me we're just friends working on a report together for history."

"I'm not stupid Beth, it's obviously a lot more than that. I guess I'll just have to wait for you to remember I'm your _BEST_ friend."

* * *

She met him in the quad at lunch just like he'd asked. It was where most of the kids hung out during lunch, eating, listening to music, socializing, and of course trying to get away with kissing, and sometimes just a little bit more, without any teachers seeing them.

When he saw her Daryl just smiled that world's tiniest smile, brushed his hand on hers and said, "C'mon Sunshine, c'mon with me I know a spot."

He led her back behind the maintenance building where they kept all the yard equipment and the cleaning supplies. He laid his sweatshirt down there on the ground, "Sit on that an ya won't get that pretty skirt dirty."

She smiled up at him as he plopped himself down, "You have such nice manners and you're so thoughtful Daryl, thank you." He just rolled those shoulders and looked down.

All he could think was how much he'd like to hold her, there was a lot he wanted to do with her. But there was the cold hard fact he knew nothing about that stuff. Just because he was feeling the urge that didn't mean he had a clue exactly what he was supposed to do next, or how he was supposed to do it. But more important she was so sweet and he knew she was innocent and he knew he wanted to treat her right. She deserved that, she was special.

"Where's your lunch Daryl?"

His hesitation told her the answer but what he did was shrug his shoulders and say, "I guess I forgot it, don't matter."

"Of course it matters, here have half of my sandwich."

She held out half of the chicken sandwich and as much as he wanted it he said, "Nah that's okay I'll grab a burger or sumthin' on my way ta work."

"Now if you won't share with me you're going to hurt my feelings, is that what you want?"

"Ya know better than that." She smiled and held the sandwich out again and he smiled and took his half.

Then they took turns taking bites of her apple. She wanted to laugh thinking about poor Mama, she'd faint dead away at the idea of Beth eating after somebody that way.

Mama had packed three oatmeal cookies, she gave him one, took one for herself and broke the other in half for them to share. She would have given him all the cookies but now she was pretty sure he wouldn't take anything more than what she had.

He'd never felt relaxed with people at all, but he did with her. She was easy to be around and so pretty to look at. And he wanted to kiss her so bad but he was too nervous. Instead he just reached for her hand and he held it, their fingers threading together, and then he looked at the sight of her hand in his and he really did smile.

"Thanks for sharing Beth it was all real good."

"If you think that was good wait until tomorrow's lunch, Mama's cooking a country ham today and it makes the best sandwiches." Then she realized she'd assumed. "I'm sorry maybe you don't want to have lunch with me tomorrow." Her little cheeks were the color of strawberries and he hurried to assure her, "A course I wanna have lunch with ya tomorrow, I wanna have lunch with ya every day that ya want me to."

She was afraid her smile was going to stretch her face and she felt even more color come up on her cheeks. She looked down, embarrassed.

Again he squeezed her hand, "Ya got a real pretty smile Beth, that's what makes ya like sunshine it's all warm an friendly, an it's sweet too." He'd made the color come up in his own cheeks.

The bell sounded the end of their lunch period and he quickly rose. He knew she'd want to be on time for her next class. He held his hand out to help her up and when their eyes met it was like a little electric current passed between them, it seemed almost like a spark, "Someday soon Sunshine I'ma give ya a real kiss." For now he leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek.

When they were in sight of the other students and faculty members in the quad he suddenly let go of her hand. When she gave him a questioning look he shrugged a shoulder, chewed on his lip a bit and responded to it, "I don't wanna embarrass ya Sunshine, they all think I'm a pretty nasty piece a work an I know that. Ya shouldn't be hangin' around with me where people can see us."

That was all the incentive she needed, she wasn't going to let him think for one minute that she didn't think he was good enough for her to be seen with. This time she took his hand and she leaned into him and gave him a soft and sweet little kiss to the lips. "I'm proud to be seen with you. Will you come for ham supper and studies tonight, please?"

He was surprised that after the kiss he could even get his words out, "Ya sure 'bout that?"

"I'm real sure, I'll let Mama know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What she hadn't expected and it was a shocker, was the way the news spread through school like wildfire, Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon were a couple! They were the talk of every classroom, restroom, hallway, library, the music room, the gym, cafeteria and computer lab, you name it. Every kid in school and most of the faculty was talking about it. And the fact that they seemed so completely mismatched made it all the more fun to gossip and speculate about.

According to the stories that were told the very sweet and very innocent kiss on the lips they'd shared, well it had become a full blown make-out session by the time the news had reached the entire student body. And what Beth found out on her bus ride home was; there were apparently several popular girls who were quite fascinated with Trouble.

One of those girls, the pushiest and the most forward of them all was Andrea Harrison. On the way home Andrea had slid herself right into that bus seat next to Beth. Before this very afternoon Andrea had never even given Beth the time of day, she'd never even acknowledged her existence. Andrea was one of the most popular girls in school, she was sexy with a real nice figure, and she had a reputation for "getting around" with the boys. She liked those boys and they liked her. She didn't have time in her busy social life for inconsequential people like Beth, they were the nobodies of the high school social scene.

"So Beth Greene, all this time I've been thinking you were just one of those goody-goody super-geek girls, but now I find out you're having some very serious playtime with the hottest badass in school. I had no idea you liked to walk on the wild side."

Beth was shocked, "Well if it's Daryl Dixon you're talking about we're not messing around Andrea, me and him are just good friends is all."

Andrea laughed a real loud and real phony laugh, "Nice try Little Miss Sweet and Innocent, since when do friends make-out right in front of half the school? I'm just sorry I missed the show you two put on; I heard it got downright hot and steamy. I had no idea Daryl Dixon would lower himself to dating high school girls, I thought he only liked older women. Now that I know the truth you can bet your butt I'm going after him, and I plan to have some real grown up fun with that badass boyfriend of yours. Anyway how long do you think a goody-goody like you can even hold the interest of a guy like him? You're probably the least sexy girl in this school. He must have just wanted a little taste of innocence," And again she laughed that laugh before she said, "You've been warned so don't be surprised when it happens."

Beth was shocked and a little scared. What in the world? And even though she was pretty positive Andrea was wrong about Daryl and older women, still it hurt to think that Trouble might just be playing with her. And exactly what was it Andrea was planning to do to try and "get him"?

* * *

Again he felt uncomfortable but it helped a lot that her Mama was real nice to him, and she did make the best ham he'd ever had and there was homemade mac n cheese and succotash, and of course biscuits. He couldn't believe how good they ate at the Greene farm, and he thought maybe he was in heaven when Mama handed him a big slice of peach pie with ice cream. But he also noticed her Daddy was shooting daggers at him from those eyes of his.

Beth asked to be excused from the table for just a minute, "I have something I want to show you Mama and Daddy."

Daryl had no more idea what she was up to than her parents did. She ran up those stairs and flew back down and put the paper in front of her Mama. "Just look at how beautiful that is Mama. Daryl did that for our project."

Mama gushed over the beauty of it and remarked three times how impressed she was with Daryl's talent. Even Daddy couldn't deny the artistry of the drawing. "It looks like you have some serious talent here son, you should put that to work for you."

What Beth noticed again was although he seemed to appreciate the compliments, he looked very uncomfortable. He shrugged his shoulders, "Thanks its' just sumthin' I like ta do."

Daddy asked, "Well this job you have, what exactly do you do there young man?"

"I run a drill press machining threaded screw holes in plastic parts; we make 'em for a big manufacturing company over outta Augusta. When I get ahead a the lathe I do maintenance on the other machines, cleanin' and such, an then I clean whatever else needs cleanin', floors, windows, bathrooms, whatever they need. Boss man promises he's gonna bring me up in the machinist trade. They're gettin' some of those computer programmed ones, CNC's, an he says I'ma be trained on 'em."

And again he shrugged and put the biggest bite of pie in his mouth Beth had ever seen a person take. She thought he was just so handsome and manly.

But what Andrea had said was eating away at her and she didn't think she could just ask him about it, she'd be way too embarrassed.

Daddy was real surprised to hear Dixon had a work ethic, the boys' Daddy sure didn't. He was even more surprised to know the kid actually thought about his future, and he had a goal no less. But he still doubted the young man; could he really make a break from the lifestyle he was being raised in? And he definitely didn't feel good about Daryl coming around Beth; he had the look of a boy who'd been around a little too much.

And then Daryl kind of shocked Daddy.

"I wanna try ta be better, ya know, than some a my family might be. I know ya know my old man an I appreciate that ya let me come here anyway. I want ya ta know I ain't like him, sir."

Again Daddy admired the boy, he had manners and he'd also spoken up for himself. But in spite of all the positive things Daddy still had very negative thoughts about him. As far as he could tell Daryl Dixon still looked like Trouble. "Alright well you two go on and study, I'll help my wife with the dishes."

As soon as they were alone in Daddy's den she whispered to him, "Oh Trouble…" And then she flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him in a way that didn't seem at all innocent.

He gave right into that, at least at first he did. He hadn't imagined anything like this might happen between them, at least not for quite some time. And as good as it felt something about it also felt wrong. He pulled back from her, "I sure don't wanna complain Sunshine cuz that was real, real nice an I liked it a lot, but sumthin' seems wrong. What made ya suddenly decide ta act like that? It don't seem like your way."

He saw tears come to her eyes but he could tell she was fighting them and they didn't fall. Again he asked, "What? Tell me now. Please."

She told him about the stories at school and about the girl who sat next to her on the bus, "Do you know who Andrea Harrison is?"

"Yeah she's that blond girl ain't she? The one in our history class that acts like she's better'n everyone else?"

Beth was fighting a smile now, "Yes that's her. She sat down right next to me on the bus today. She's never even spoken to me before. She said rumor was we were making out in the quad. And she said you only like older women but now that you're messing around with me, you know a high school girl, she's coming after you. She said she was going to get you and I'd been warned. She said you were only messing with me because you must want a taste of innocence, but you'd soon get tired of me. It upset me Daryl, that's all. I just wanted to prove to you I could be real grown up."

"Shit Sunshine why ya worryin' 'bout that stuff? What people say? I know they talk about me all the time an ain't none of 'em got a kind word for me. I ain't got no older women, shit you're the only girl I've ever even talked to. I ain't interested in no one else anyway, 'specially not that uppity Andrea. An Beth, ya ain't got nuthin' ta prove ta me. When ya kiss me like that I want it ta be cuz ya wanna, cuz ya like me that way, not cuz you're tryin' ta prove nuthin'. K?"

She didn't answer with words instead she kissed him again. This time it was sweet and tender and it seemed more like her and he did what came natural, he kissed her like he thought she was the only girl in the world.

That's when they heard Daddy's footsteps coming down the hall, they scurried to sit down at that desk and act like they were doing what they were supposed to be doing, not what they wanted to be doing.

Again that evening Beth walked him to the bike and they looked at each other with a longing in their eyes, knowing they couldn't share that kiss they wanted so much. But her Daddy was standing on the porch keeping a real close eye on them.

His hand brushed on hers and the little bit of contact made them both smile, he whispered, "I'll be waitin' for ya come mornin'."

"I'll be there," She whispered back.

As she walked back in the house the phone was ringing loudly. Mama answered, "Oh yes hello Martha what can we do for you this evening? Certainly I'll get him on the line."

She held her hand over the old phone's receiver, "It's Pastor Smith to speak to you, Martha says it's important."

"Yeah Stan, Hershel here…"

"Hershel I heard a terrible story and I know you're going to want to put an end to this behavior immediately!"

"What Stan? What exactly are we talking about here?"

"Beth and Will Dixon's younger boy, that Daryl, I have it on good authority they were seen engaging in some very inappropriate kissing right there in front of half the school today!"

By the time Daddy got off that phone he was on fire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Uh oh... Thanks so much for taking the time to read along and please leave a review / comment x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo of our teenagers please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick. I'd appreciate you "following" the story, and also checking out my other Bethyl fics, including another new one, _The Wood Sculptor_. I hope to see you here next Saturday for more  Trouble. Thanks so much and as I always tell ya, because I mean it, I love ya large, xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for reading along, for following, favoring and taking the time to review / comment. This week I received some very nice PM's from several of you, and those little notes meant so much to me. So thank you all again. I appreciate all of it and I appreciate you so much. :)  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated to leave her. It left him with an aching that felt almost like physical pain. But he knew at her house there were rules. It wasn't that he could relate to that at all, there were no rules at his house. All he tried to do at his house was stay out of the line of fire. Mostly what that amounted to was staying away as much as he could. He tried to just slip in about the time he thought the old man would be passed out, and in the morning he hurried to shower and leave before his Dad woke up. It didn't always work out.

So he didn't go to his house when he left the farm, instead he went where he went most nights, to the shop where he worked. It was closed but that didn't matter he didn't go there for the shop. He rode into the lot, pulled the bike around to the back of the building and got off. It was quiet there, completely deserted at this hour of the night.

He got the sketch pad and the color pencils out of his pack and sat himself down on that hard asphalt. His back was leaned up against the building and he laid his head against it as well, taking just a moment to rest. His eyes were closed and it was dark but the security light let off a powerful glow.

He got a smoke from the pack, lit it and took a long drag. He was thinking about her and still reeling from that kiss. He'd never kissed a girl like that, he'd never kissed a girl at all except for her, and he was sure he'd never want to kiss anyone else. He didn't believe there was another girl out there in the world that was as sweet, as kind or as pretty as Beth.

He called her Sunshine because that's exactly what she was for him. She was the lightness in his otherwise dark, lonely and often frighteningly cruel world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daddy was madder than an old wet hen. Neither Mama nor Beth had ever seen him quite like this. Beth had never known he was capable of yelling so loudly. "How could you be in some kind of make-out session with that Dixon boy in front of half the school? Right out there in the noonday sun for the world to see? Elizabeth Greene you've been raised better than that!" And he just kept going on and on and on.

Finally Mama could take no more and she raised her own voice, "Hershel Greene you stop that yelling in my home right now! I won't have it!"

Beth was pretty sure her own eyes must be the size of saucers. She had never heard Mama raise her voice to Daddy that way. This was most definitely a night of firsts at the Greene farm.

"Well Annette surely even _you_ can't approve of your daughter's behavior! What kind of girl are we raising here?!"

"Well Hershel why don't _you_ give that girl we're raising a chance to tell us exactly what happened?!"

She didn't want to tell anybody anything all she wanted to do was run up to her room and put her head under her pillow. Or better yet run off to Daryl and never come back. It occurred to her then that she didn't even know where he lived. But her thoughts were interrupted when Daddy said, "All right fair enough, let's hear it young lady, exactly what did happen between you and the Dixon boy at lunch today?"

Beth was starting to think if one more person called him "Dixon boy" she'd be the one yelling. But she tried hard to stay calm and maybe just a little more mature than anyone else in the room, "We had lunch together today but not in the quad, we went over by the football field. I didn't know why Daryl would lead us so far away from where everyone was hanging out, but it was fine and we sat on the grass and ate our lunch. We talked about our project for history and about school things and what was going on with everyone, it was just the usual conversation stuff. When the bell rang we walked back toward the quad."

"When we got in sight of everyone Daryl started to move away from me, like we didn't know each other or something. I asked him why. He told me it was because he didn't want to embarrass me. He said he knew what people thought about him and it wasn't good for me to be seen with him. I felt so bad because Daryl is such a good person, I wanted to show him I didn't care what those gossips had to say so I just leaned up and gave him a nice little kiss. But my gosh it wasn't some kind of naughty kiss it was the most innocent kiss in the world. The kind of kiss you give your grandma."

"I guess it was the talk of the whole school and I don't understand why. By the time I got on the bus this afternoon I found out everybody had spread all these terrible lies about us. Mama you know who Andrea Harrison is, well she practically accosted me on the bus and told me she was going to get Daryl away from me. I told her me and Daryl are just friends. I swear I don't understand any of this. It's all just idle gossip and I can't believe a man of God would be calling you up to spread these stories Daddy." She felt like adding "So there, take that." But she was a smarter girl than that. And there were hardly any untruths and just a couple of only half-truths in the story she told.

That last statement made Daddy's eyes get big. What Mama said was, "Now you see Hershel? Out of the mouths of babes! Beth's right the preacher should not be spreading rumors about our daughter. Maybe it's him you should be getting after. And poor Daryl, to think at his young age that boy already has to bear the burden of his father's sins. Shame on you Hershel and shame on Pastor Smith!" Mama she was fit to be tied. Between her anger at Daddy over his pigheadedness, and her Mama-Bear instinct to protect not only her own child, but this young man who had no one to speak for him, Mama was just plain furious.

Still at breakfast the next morning Daddy laid down a harsh new rule, "From now on when the Dixon boy comes over to study the two of you will not be alone in my office, you'll be right here at this table in plain view of your mother and myself."

Mama was still peevish, to put it mildly, " _I_ won't be spying on anyone _I'll_ be too busy leading a productive life."

Mama had suspected from the moment Trouble first showed up at her door he and her daughter were smitten with one another. She wasn't 100% sure how she felt about that, but she was 100% sure there was probably nothing she or her husband could do about it. And she did feel a strong need to protect this boy who obviously had a hard way to go in life.

All Beth knew for sure was everything seemed to be stacked against her and Daryl. She didn't understand why exactly, he was nice, he had a job and he worked hard. It was all just so unfair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She told Mama when she'd gotten home from school the day before, and now on the bus she checked her lunch bag. Again she thanked God for Mama, there were two sandwiches.

But the ride to school wasn't all smooth, when Andrea got on she once again sat herself down right next to Beth. "So Little Miss Perfect did you see that badass boyfriend of yours last night for a little roll in the hay?"

"Andrea just leave me alone about Daryl, can't you mind your own business for once?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.

She laughed that terrible phony laugh of hers, "Well isn't that what you farm girls do, roll around in the hay?" And she laughed even harder, "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with Dixon, I can't wait for him to teach me everything he knows, and I might even have one or two things I can teach him."

Andrea was being so disgusting Beth just wanted to scream. How could she talk like that? How could she be so proud of what she planned to do? Beth felt the urge to slap that stupid girl and on top of everything else she was fighting tears. The last thing in the world she wanted was for Andrea Harrison to see her cry. Thank God the girl moved on to sit with one of her equally shallow, mean and crude friends.

When they were pulling up to the school she finally had something to make her smile, she saw Trouble there waiting for her.

He'd gotten to school early and he'd been reading all about Argentina in one of the books she'd checked out of the library. He'd decided he wanted to help her more with their report, he wanted to show her he could and he would do his part. Beth deserved to have a partner who did his share.

But that wasn't the only reason he was at school early, he was anxious to see her, anxious to see her smile, anxious to hear her voice, and anxious to feel her hand in his.

She hurried off the bus and over to him and he'd just said, "Mornin' Sunshine," when suddenly Andrea was there. She moved herself right into him, smiling and licking her lips in a real suggestive way, "You and I should get together soon Daryl Dixon, alone and in private, I'm just sure we can show each other a real good time."

In his own awkward way he rose to the occasion, "Ya ain't got nuthin' I want. Ya oughta just go on now, I don't like ya talkin' ta me that way an especially not in front a my girl."

Andrea was pissed, "Who needs a loser like you anyway, you asshole." She huffed and stormed off.

But Beth couldn't take her eyes off him, she asked in a quiet voice, "Daryl am I your girl?"

Now he was embarrassed, she could tell by the way he was chewing that bottom lip and his cheeks were all flushed , "Ya ain't gotta be if ya don't wanna, but if ya did, then yeah I want ya ta be."

She smiled and took his hand, "I do want to be."

Again he took her backpack and just as they started to walk toward their homeroom class she began to softly cry. "What the hell Beth, what happened?"

"Oh everything went all wrong Daryl, everything." And she told him about the preacher calling and about the big fight at her house, and all about Daddy's new rule.

When the side of that thumb went to his mouth she knew three things were happening, he was upset, he was worried, and he was planning something, "Please don't cry Beth, I'll be able ta figure sumthin' out, we'll talk about it some more at lunch, k?"

"Okay." His confidence did make her feel better.

It was then she noticed the way the other students were slyly glancing over toward them, mouths were covered by hands and there was a lot of whispering going on. She wasn't prepared for the looks they got. She was sure he noticed it too and then all the sudden he stopped and looked at her. He smiled that tiniest of all smiles, threw his arm around her shoulder, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Fuck 'em Sunshine, they're all just jealous."

* * *

The morning seemed to drag on forever, all she could think about was seeing him and spending that precious and way too short lunch period with him. She got to the quad and he was there waiting for her, and she noticed right away that there were a lot more students milling around than would normally be anywhere near him.

It dawned on her and she understood a little better now, they were the current hot topic, the flavor of the day. She thought and she hoped that in another day or two they'd become old news and everyone would be talking about something or someone else.

He took her hand and he squinted those hard eyes as he slowly turned his gaze from group to group of the gawkers. It was like some kind of warning shot being fired from those steely eyes, and just like that the crowd began to dissipate. They may be curious but they were all still afraid of him. He was a fighter. "Apparently we're quite a fascinatin' pair. It must be you Sunshine cuz ain't no one ever paid this much attention ta me."

It was deliberate on his part, he'd always tried hard to avoid any kind of attention. He kept his head down and hoped no one would even notice him. Any attention he'd ever received had always turned into something negative and it usually ended with him getting his ass kicked. So he stayed away from home as much as possible and he kept his head down everywhere else.

But he knew these dumb asses were making her uncomfortable and he wasn't going to be having that. She was willing to be seen with him, she wasn't ashamed or afraid and she treated him so special. He'd do anything to keep her from feeling threatened in any way, and he'd do anything to protect her, including kicking some ass if he had to.

They got to "their" spot and again he laid his sweatshirt down for her to sit on. He surprised her when he sat close, leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I missed ya Beth an I missed kissin' ya."

They both turned a little pink as she looked down shyly and smiled, "I missed you too Trouble."

She opened the bag and handed him a sandwich and right away he balked, "No I ain't eatin' all of it, that ain't right."

Her smile got even bigger and brighter, "Mama made you one of your own when I told her you said her country ham was the best you'd ever eaten. She said to thank you for the nice compliment."

He smiled that little smile, "Your Mama is a real nice lady," and he had that sandwich fully consumed in no time flat. "I been thinkin' 'bout this other problem Beth an I got a little idea, but ya know it might be risky. I ain't worried about me cuz I'm used ta trouble, hell it's even my name these days," A soft little snort came from him then and she was smiling herself, "But you ain't used to it Beth. You're a good girl an I know that. I don't wanna be the cause a any problems for ya. I'm serious now. But if ya wanted ta try it I promise I'd be real careful, we'd be careful, and we could see each other and it'd be private." He went on to tell her his idea.

She didn't think about it long. The thing that Daddy just couldn't seem to understand was that she'd do anything to spend time with this boy, she'd risk any problems it might bring because he already had her heart and she just didn't care about consequences. All she cared about was him and being with him.

* * *

She was being naughty and she knew she was but suddenly Beth Greene was feeling a little bit defiant. For the first time she could ever recall she had attitude. She waited until they were practically in the center of the quad and she knew all those sneaky little eyes were on them, and that's when she did it. She stood up tall with her hands on his shoulders and she gave Trouble a serious kiss right on the lips. He reacted without even thinking about where he was, after all his girl had kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her back. And he kept his arms around her as he smiled what was almost a real smile, "See ya after work tonight?"

"Yes come for supper first, its spaghetti night."

About that time the health teacher Mr. Anderson walked right up and said, "Alright you two you know better than that, no PDA. Move along now classes are about to start."

If they thought they were the buzz before, well now they'd just added some more fuel to that fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thing about coming to the Greene farm was he already knew of three things he could depend on, he was going to see the prettiest and sweetest girl in the world, her Mama was going to feed him a delicious meal, and her Daddy would be shooting daggers right out of his eyes and aimed right at Daryl. To his way of thinking the first two more than made up for that last one.

They were real well behaved and he even volunteered to help Mama with the dishes. She was liking this boy more all the time. "Oh no you two kids need to work on that project of yours, I'm expecting an A+ from you. Now you just go on, Daddy will be happy to help me." Which did not serve to improve Daddy's mood.

The thing about it was Daddy wasn't even sure why he was so against this young boy coming around. He knew it was probably nothing but apprehension at the thought of any young man around his baby girl. But whatever it was Daddy could hardly look at Daryl Dixon without seeing trouble on the horizon. Big Trouble. And yet he admitted to himself that the boy was polite, obviously hardworking and seemed to be a very nice young man. And Trouble.

The young couple did sit at the dining room table to study and they actually got work done on their big project, and Daryl felt real proud to be contributing. Maybe later tonight when he was out behind the shop he'd even work on his math. But for now he tried to at least focus some of his attention on Argentina, and not just on Beth. It wasn't easy.

He knew the routine and he wasn't going to buck her Daddy's rules. At eight o'clock he stood, "Well I guess I best go now. I feel like we done real good with our studies tonight. Maybe you're right Miz Greene, maybe we will get an A+. I thank ya again for a real good supper, best spaghetti I ever ate. G'night Mr. Greene, thanks for lettin' me study with Beth."

She walked him out to the bike and as he was getting on he whispered, "Ya sure Sunshine?"

And she whispered back, "Yes I'm real sure."

She went back in and gathered up her things and said, "Gosh another big day and I'm just so tired. I think I'll go to my room and study a little more, maybe listen to some music and go to bed early. Goodnight Mama, goodnight Daddy." She gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to her room.

She set her IPod in the player and put it on her Christian rock library; she knew that would make her parents happy. Plus the added noise would help. She went to her window and opened it as wide as it would go.

It was just twenty minutes later when Trouble was climbing in that window.

At first they stood there and just clung to one another. It was the first time they felt like they were really alone, just the two of them. There was no one milling around and no worry about prying eyes, and nobody who might peek their head in the doorway.

Soon the clinging turned into some kissing and then they sat on the floor of her room, backs leaned up against her bed and holding each others hands. They were having a whispered conversation about how nice it was to be alone. Then they talked about all the gossip and decided to try hard to ignore it in hopes it would stop soon.

It was then he asked, "What's that music you're listening too? It don't sound familiar."

Her cheeks turned a little pink as she responded, "It's Christian rock. I guess I kind of like it."

He started chewing that lip and she knew something was bothering him. "If you don't like it Daryl I could change it."

He wasn't whispering now but he did keep his voice low, "Nah that's just what I don't want, I don't want ya changin' on accounta me. You're a good girl Beth an I got no business bein' here, I got no business bein' around ya at all. It ain't gonna go right for ya ever girl. Like ya said, I'll just bring ya trouble cuz that's what I am and that's what I'm good for. I'ma go on now, I'm sorry I ever done anythin'."

And he looked so sad and her heart was breaking and she didn't understand, but then again she did understand. And just that, the knowing how he seemed to feel about himself, it just compounded the sadness of him leaving.

As he was standing to go she quickly jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, the volume of her whispering increased and she had tears welling in her eyes, "You can't do this, you can't just decide this on your own. What about me and what I want? It's my life too Daryl and I want you in it. I need you in it."

"Nah, ya don't need me Sunshine you're strong, if anyone needs anyone it's me that needs you. You're better off if I'm gone."

"No I'm not and you can't say that, and Daryl Dixon maybe the truth is we're both strong and maybe we need each other to be even stronger. Whatever it is I'm not letting you come into my life and then think you can walk right back out. I won't let you." She actually stomped her foot and that move, and the words she'd said, well it got to him. It got to his heart. He was so surprised to know she could care for him so much.

Now he kind of smiled at her, "Ya think you're tough huh? Gonna boss me around? I'll show ya whose boss." And he grabbed her around the waist and squeezed a little and started tickling her. She was squirming trying to break free of his hold, they were both laughing and trying hard to be quiet but they lost their balance and tumbled to the floor with a thud.

He'd never had fun with another person like this, just being silly and all. It was a new experience and he was enjoying the playfulness of it. He wound up on top of her, still tickling her lightly and trying to keep his laughing quiet, "Now I know your weakness girl." He was smiling big and she loved this more relaxed and playful look he had.

About that time there was a soft knock on her door and Mama's voice asked, "Beth are you okay in there? What was that noise?"

They were trying real hard to keep quiet and keep their composure, "Oh nothing, I'm sorry Mama it was my books they all slid off the bed at once." He was trying so hard not to laugh, and she'd put the palm of her hand over his mouth as they were looking in each others eyes.

"Okay, well don't stay up too much longer Bethie, it's getting late."

"Yes Mama I'll be going to bed real soon, 'night."

She took her hand away from his mouth and was just about to say something to him when that mouth of his was on hers. This was new, him lying on top of her and them kissing like that. His hands were in her hair and hers were in his hair, and then his face was in the soft of her neck and he was kissing her there.

He felt it then and he looked at her and her eyes had gone wide. She hadn't known what it was, and yet she did know exactly what it was. He knew exactly what it was too and they were both embarrassed and red-faced. He spoke quickly, "I'm sorry Beth, I didn't mean for that ta happen, I best go on now."

"It's okay Daryl I know it wasn't on purpose. I'm not mad at you, honest." She was as embarrassed as him but her need to reassure him was stronger than her embarrassment.

He just nodded his head and then Trouble went out that window as quickly and as quietly as he'd come in.

But she could still feel that unmistakable feeling of his desire pressing against her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N There seems to be an awful lot going on around our couple, and next chapter we'll see a new circumstance come into play. Thanks so much for reading along and I hope you'll take the time to review / comment. x gneebee**

 **The photo for this chapter has been posted to my tumblr bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back here next Saturday for a new chapter in our story. As always, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much, I hope you know how much I appreciate you. With this chapter Daryl will start to get honest with Beth about his home life. We'll begin to see some changes in their situation, and more are on the horizon. x**

 **Triggers : We know Daryl was a victim of severe childhood abuse, there will be evidence here and discussion of that among characters. However no graphic descriptions of actual abuse.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After what had happened and as embarrassed as she knew he'd been, she was worried on the bus ride to school. What if he wasn't waiting? He'd left so suddenly and they hadn't even really said goodbye.

Then darn if that stupid Andrea didn't come over and sit down next to her, "So Little Miss Beth Greene do those prim and proper parents of yours know you're messing around with Daryl Badass Dixon? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy your folks would let near their precious little princess."

"Leave me alone Andrea my parents like Daryl just fine, and he and I aren't messing around."

"Yeah sure whatever you say Little Miss Sweet and Innocent. Do you really expect anyone to believe a guy like Daryl Dixon is going to settle for just some hand holding and closed mouth kissing? It doesn't matter anyway Miss Prissy, I just thought I'd let you know I've decided to give him another chance."

Now Beth felt her stomach knot up. Why wouldn't Andrea just leave them alone? Daryl had already told her he wasn't interested.

All Beth could think about was how much she wanted to see him, to know they were okay.

And then she did see him, he was standing there just like he had been yesterday and the day before, but he wasn't looking up. He was leaning against the flag pole and his head was down, like he was staring at something on the ground.

She got off the bus and hurried over to where he stood, she brushed her hand along his and when he looked up her heart instantly hurt. Yesterday his eye had looked almost healed and now it was completely black and he had big bruises coming up on his cheek and chin. But even worse than that was the look in those eyes of his, he looked so sad and defeated. The only thing she could think to do was put her arms around his waist, lay her head on his chest and hold him tight. "Oh Daryl I'm so sorry." Then she stood back from him just a little with her hand resting on his chest, he reached his hand up and clasped onto hers holding it close to his heart.

And there was Andrea, "Oooo Sexy Badass Dixon's been at it again I see. Tell us about the big fight because I'm dying to hear all the hot details." She was practically cooing at him and her words made Beth's stomach tighten even more.

"Just back the fuck offa me I ain't your business." His voice sounded especially raspy and hard, Beth couldn't recall having heard him sound this angry.

Andrea just laughed her loud phony laugh and said, "Oh you'll come to your senses Dixon and I'll be waiting to show you something worth fighting for." Beth could swear Andrea was trying to stick her chest right up in Trouble's face.

As Andrea walked off he squeezed Beth's hand again, "Sorry Sunshine I know I look like shit."

"You always look handsome to me it's just that I hate to see you hurt like this. Are you sure you're okay?"

"As long as I'm outta that shithole I'm good."

She wasn't quite sure what he was referring to, she certainly had an idea but she couldn't be positive. And she had no idea what the right thing to do or say was, so she just squeezed his hand harder and whispered, "I'm so sorry Trouble." And then the feelings overwhelmed her again, and again she put her arms around his waist and hugged him hard. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, resting his chin on top of her head as he let his eyes drift closed.

That's when Mr. Anderson came by, "I'm getting tired of having to reprimand the two of you, now let's put an end to this PDA or I'm going to have to report you to the principal."

Reluctantly they broke apart and Daryl took her backpack as they walked to class, all eyes on them. "Will we have lunch today Daryl?"

"Well I's plannin' on it, 'less ya got sumthin' else you'd rather be doin'."

"No of course I don't, please don't think that way Daryl." Again she squeezed his hand, "You have to know by now I always want to spend my time with you, and you know you can talk to me and tell me things don't you? You can trust me to keep your secrets. You said I'm your girl we shouldn't have big secrets."

He knew what she was getting at and just the thought of telling her about it was making him nervous, he'd never told anyone. There were only three people still alive that knew the nightmare of what so often went on in that old shack. He knew and it was fresh all over again since last night. Merle knew because he'd been a victim back in his day, and the old man knew because he was, after all, the perp. Mama used to know but she'd gotten herself out a long time ago.

He pursed his lips and nodded his head once, "Yeah okay tonight, a'ight?"

"Yes tonight. Bible study's been canceled so come for supper first, after that when we're alone we can talk. "

"Ya really sure about this Sunshine? You're a girl who reads the Bible ya sure ya wanna be givin' your time ta the likes a me?"

"I always want to give my time to you Trouble." Those feeling of happiness that rushed through him at her words, they were something he'd never experienced. When she said nice things to him and looked at him so sweetly and sincerely, he knew he'd tell her whatever she wanted to know. He was just worried when she found out where he came from, when she knew all about him and his life, she wouldn't ever want anything to do with him again.

* * *

What neither of them had thought about was, just like the girls were suddenly coming out of the woodwork showing interest in him, the boys were just as suddenly coming out of nowhere to step up and show their interest in her. When they walked in homeroom it was that Jimmy guy who was staring hard at her and falling all over himself to talk to her.

His desk was on the opposite side of her from Daryl's desk. When she sat down he leaned over toward her, wrapped a hand around her upper arm and smiled a real cheesy smile. He spoke loud enough for her to hear but kept it just low enough so Daryl couldn't hear, "What are you doing with a guy like Dixon, Beth? A little hottie like you can do so much better than that trash. Trust me sweet cheeks you don't want to be stuck with some loser. You deserve a guy in the same league as you, someone who'll treat you a whole lot better than that redneck scumbag ever will."

Although Daryl hadn't heard what he said he'd seen him touch Beth, he'd seen how uncomfortable she looked, and he'd seen the look in the guys' eyes. He stood, leaned over Beth and got Jimmy's forearm in a death grip, "Ya can keep your fuckin' hands ta yourself an offa Beth ya shithead, or ya can decide ta pay the price for bein' real stupid. Your choice."

Beth didn't want to see Daryl get in trouble and she knew the teacher would be coming back in the classroom any second. She lightly touched his arm, "I'm okay," she whispered softly. Then she looked at Jimmy and told him in the firmest voice she could muster, "I'm Daryl's girl and I'm not interested in anyone but him, especially not someone like you." She couldn't remember ever saying anything so mean to anyone, but it was how she felt and she wanted Daryl to know.

Not only did what she said make Daryl feel happy and proud, but a few other students had heard her words as well. If anyone still had a doubt that Sweet Little Beth Greene and the Baddest Boy in school were hooked up, they didn't anymore.

It ended with the teacher walking in and Jimmy and Daryl retreating to their desks to sit and give each other the hard eye.

Daryl was now on high alert. There was someone, a real special someone in his life and he cared about her a lot. And that someone actually cared about him too, he was determined not to let anyone or anything mess this up.

All through class she could see he was upset, he was chewing that bottom lip and acting fidgety and she was concerned. When they left the classroom she quickly squeezed his hand, "Daryl its' okay it was nothing. I'll meet you at the quad for lunch, okay?"

He still had that lip sucked in but he nodded, "Yep, see ya there Sunshine."

* * *

He was waiting when she got there and he looked kind of worried. Between that look and his battered face it was almost too much for her to take. She found herself quickening her pace to get to him. She smiled and took his hand, "Will you take me to our spot Daryl, please?"

Although he still wasn't smiling his look did seem to brighten a little. When they got behind the maintenance building he hurried to lay his sweatshirt down, and as soon as she was seated he plopped down next to her, but he didn't look toward her. "Real sorry bout last night an I hope ya ain't mad at me."

"I'm not mad Daryl. I've heard that stuff is just something normal. I know you can't help it." He looked uncomfortable and desperate to get off this topic, and truth was she didn't want to be talking about it either. She hurriedly dug in her lunch bag and handed him a sandwich, "Mama said to thank you for the nice compliment on her spaghetti and for offering to help with the dishes."

He smiled but he asked, "Ya sure your Mama ain't just feelin' sorry for me or sumthin'?"

She told a little white lie, "No of course not that's how Mama repays kindness, with food." He didn't argue because that tuna sandwich and his hunger needed each other in a real bad way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daddy almost said something as soon as he opened the front door and saw the young man. He'd seen the bruises on the boy before and he'd had a real good idea where they came from. But as his wife had accused him and everyone else of doing, he'd chosen to ignore the obvious and to just look the other way. He could no longer do that. His heart was heavy as he told the young man, "Come in and sit at the table Daryl, supper's ready."

When Mama saw him she nearly gasped but she managed to put on a show as if nothing was unusual. She and Daddy exchanged a look, and with a slight nod of his head Daddy acknowledged what was on her mind.

They kept with their usual routine, Daddy said a prayer and then Mama dished up the pot roast. They kept the conversation casual; Mama asked Daryl and Beth about the project and how school was that day. Daddy asked Daryl how the job was going and the young man responded, "Goin' real good Sir, we're gettin' one a the new machines delivered next week an boss man says he's gonna let me help with the set up, get it runnin' an all."

"Well that sounds good son I'm proud of you for doing so well. What did you say was the name of the shop where you work?" Daddy did have a lot of respect for the kid. It seemed he took his beatings but he still kept getting back up. He was a fighter. But right now the man was gathering information.

Daryl didn't miss that her Daddy hadn't been shooting any daggers at him. And the man was showing interest in him and what he was doing, shit he even said he was proud. As much as he was grateful things had shifted a little, he couldn't help but wonder why it was that they had. "It's called Precision Parts and Fabrication."

Daddy just nodded, he knew the place and the owner, not well but they were acquaintances. After supper Daddy said, "Bethie you help your Mama clear the table, me and Daryl are going to have a little chat in my office. C'mon young man."

A sense of dread hit Daryl hard, shit had the old man heard them last night or even worse seen him? That couldn't be or he wouldn't have been so nice to him at dinner. Maybe he was just softening the blow, being nice to him before telling him to quit coming around for good.

Beth was scared, was Daddy going to get mean with Daryl about something? Or did Mama and Daddy know about last night? Surely they would have said something before now. She just tried to stay busy helping Mama and praying that Daddy wouldn't be even harsher with Daryl and her.

Daddy instructed him, "Have a seat son." Hershel was seated at his desk with Daryl across from him when he told the young man, "I have no desire to put you on the spot or embarrass you in any way, but I do have some real concern for you Daryl. Your face looks as though you've taken a beating. Would you care to tell me how you came about those bruises?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Oh yeah that," he let out a little laugh, "I'm kinda a right handed guy with two left feet so yeah, I fell down the stairs."

"Is that so? Do you and your Dad still live out on Perkins Road?"

"Uh yeah." Daryl hadn't thought about her Daddy knowing where his house was.

"That's a one story cabin son, what stairs did you fall down exactly?" Daddy's heart had sunk, the boy was going to cover for his father. He should have known. It was a pattern with victims of abuse; they'd feel like the guilty ones or they'd be ashamed, and they tried hard never to let the "outside" world know what had happened. And he was sure the boy had it drilled into him practically since the minute he was born, Dixons don't talk about Dixon business.

No matter how hard the sheriff had tried to get Daryl's brother to talk he'd never admitted to anything either. And their Mama, she'd taken the family secret to her grave.

"Oh yeah well it was them porch steps, I ain't even sure how I done it. I's goin' up 'em an I musta caught the toe a my boot on the bottom one, I fell flat on my face. I always have been a clumsy one, it's why I always got a black eye an bruises."

"I know something about abuse son, my own father was a cruel man and I suffered at his hands many times. I also know enough about it to know it's never the fault of the victim. If you ever change your mind and decide you want to talk about what I suspect is really happening here, you can call me. I'll listen Daryl and I'll see that you get help. Here's a card with my personal number on it. You keep that in your billfold just in case."

Daryl just looked at him for a moment, nodded and then put his head down, clearly embarrassed. But he also took his wallet from his back pocket and put the card in as he quietly said, "Thanks Mr. Greene."

He and Beth sat at the table to work on their project but his mind wouldn't focus. There were too many thoughts about what her Daddy had told him, and what he himself would share with Beth later in the evening. He'd also noticed her Mama and Daddy had both gone in Mr. Greene's office and shut the door. Shit, they were probably real worried now about someone like him being around Beth. He should have laid low until he healed up a little.

She was dying to know what Daddy had talked to Daryl about and she hoped he would share that with her later. In the meantime she was trying hard to concentrate on their project, hoping they could get a little something done, but maybe there were just too many things to think about, even the air felt heavy.

Daddy and Mama came from the den not long before Daryl left for the evening. Daddy simply said, "Beth's Mother and I will be expecting you for supper tomorrow night Daryl, then we'll all have a little talk. You be careful on the drive home son."

Daryl didn't know what to think or what to say, he settled on a quiet, "Yessir."

* * *

That night when Trouble came in her window she was standing right there waiting and all she wanted was to hold him tight. That's what they did, they held each other for what seemed like such a long time. Finally he pulled his head back just a little, kissed her softly and whispered, "Hey Sunshine." She whispered back, "Hey Trouble."

They took their spot on the floor, knees up and backs leaning against the bed as he reached for her hand and held it tight. "I dunno what ta say Beth, I'm kinda not sure what ta tell ya. It ain't good an ya ain't gonna like it an ya might not even like me when ya know. I can't tell ya all of it, ya know all the details. It's just too ugly an not sumthin' ya wanna know. I just can't get all that stuff out but I'd tell ya some. But Sunshine ya gotta promise me ya won't ever tell. I could get really bad hurt then if he was ta find out I said anythin'."

She got just as close to him as was possible, "I would never tell anyone, I promise."

He was biting his lip and looking both nervous and sad. As much as he didn't want to tell anyone anything she was right. She was his girl, he shouldn't keep secrets from her. And he also knew she was the only person he ever would tell. He just knew it down deep in his heart, he could trust her with anything. Right now he felt like he was trusting her with his life. Finally he nodded his head and the words came out quickly. "It's my Dad, he says I'm no good an that I ruined his life. He says it's my fault my Mama burned herself up an it's my fault Merle run off an got on the drugs, an now Merle's in prison. He says he don't really wanna hurt me he's just tryin' ta beat the bad outta me."

She couldn't help it, tears filled her eyes at the thought of it and all she could think to say was, "I'm so sorry Daryl and I know you're not bad. Those things can't be your fault."

"Yeah he says so too when he gets sober an he says he's sorry an he won't hurt me no more, but then I guess he just can't help himself an it happens again."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into to him, stroking her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers, neither spoke because there was really nothing that could be said. They were simply seeking comfort from each other. That was what they needed now.

"What did my Daddy say to you?"

"He had it figured, you know what was goin' on at my house, but I didn't admit ta nuthin'. Shit if he was ta go talk ta my Dad I'd get killed for sure. He was real nice though your Dad. He offered ta help but there ain't no way he can help me an I know that. I just gotta wait 'til I turn 18, I get hired on full time an get a place a my own. That's the only thing that's gonna work is ta get the hell out for good."

She had no response to that, she didn't know about these things and she couldn't give him any advice. She did what she could, she held him tight and she kissed him on the cheek and told him, "I don't care what anyone says ever you're the nicest boy I've ever known and I care for you. You're special to me Daryl, you're in my heart."

He was so moved by her words and comforted by her touch, he held her every bit as tight as she was holding him. His words came out before he even thought about them, "You're in my heart too Beth, ya have been since that first time I seen ya."

Before he left they promised they would always be there for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Andrea slid in next to Beth the next morning and baited her with, "Did you and Dixon have fun rolling in the hay last night?" It was simply more that she could take. "You leave me alone Andrea no one is interested in you especially not Daryl. And don't you ever talk to my boyfriend that way again. I won't let you keep trying to come between us." Beth couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to talk so tough but she was just so worn out from all the meanness and unfairness.

Andrea was taken aback but just for a moment before she laughed and moved on, calling back "We'll see."

She saw him standing there and she practically jumped out of the bus to get to him. They quickly looked around to see if Mr. Anderson was watching and then hugged, "Mornin' Sunshine," he smiled, "Damn I hated ta leave ya last night."

"Good morning yourself Trouble, I hated to see you go."

They shared a quick kiss before he put her backpack over his shoulder and took her hand. Eyes were on them just as they had been the day before, but the young couple chose to ignore the gawkers. He gave her a one arm hug just before they entered the home room class. And then he gave Jimmy a look that was hard enough the other boy seemed to know to back off.

When they got to their spot at lunch she handed him a pot roast sandwich from Mama. But right now they needed to talk. Something big was on both their minds, what did Daddy want to talk to them about tonight?

They assumed the worst, that he would try to keep them apart. They were scared but they reminded themselves, no matter what happened they would never be separated, they'd always have each other.

He couldn't keep from doing it and she didn't stop him, he laid her down on that grass and started kissing her eagerly, and things quickly got heated between them.

What Daryl and Beth decided that day was no matter what, they were together and nothing could ever happen to change that. All the rumors, the parent problems, and the pain and sadness of his life could have pulled the young couple apart. Instead they vowed to grow ever closer.

But they were worried about that "talk" they'd be having with her Daddy later that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N I wanted to give a little glimpse into the life Daryl is living and how he deals with it. We'll get a little more into it next chapter. But we'll see happy things :) Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and I hope you'll leave a review / comment. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick. If you have a chance please check out my other continuing fics, The Wood Sculptor and Little Love Stories. I hope to see you back here next Saturday for more Trouble :) As always, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all so much. I appreciate the follows, faves, comments and PMs. Several of you seem to be on board with Beth punching Andrea. Well we'll see what happens with Andrea. We had a lot going on last chapter and now we have the big "talk" with Daddy, and there may be a little something else going on. Let's see.  
**

 **Triggers, etc.: There are several references to child abuse / neglect in this story. I'm no expert as to the letter of the law when it comes to how the authorities deal with child abuse. This is a work of fiction.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was straddling his motorcycle waiting for her where the buses parked. She hadn't been expecting him and seeing him there made her smile. She rushed to where he waited, "Hey Trouble."

"Hey yourself Sunshine." He took a deep breath, "I just wanna ask one more time, make sure before ya get on the bus. I told ya I'm willin' ta fight for my chance with ya Beth, ya know I am. I just don't wanna be the cause a problems for ya with your folks an all. So ya sure bout this?" He was hoping as hard as he could hope that she wouldn't want him to walk away.

"Daryl you know better, you know what I want. You. It hurts my feelings you'd even ask me that. Don't you trust me? "

His hand went to the side of her face as he brushed a stray curl back, "Ah shit Beth, I'm sorry girl. I trust ya more'n anythin' or anyone, ya know that right? I never woulda told no one but you them things we talked about. I'm sorry, ya mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you. And maybe what Daddy's going to say won't be bad. Let's wait and see. Whatever it is we'll get through it together just like we promised each other we would." When she let her hand brush his and she smiled at him that way it always made everything seem better.

"You're right Beth, sorry. I'll see ya for supper." He glanced around quickly, saw no teachers and drew her close for a kiss.

She smiled at him, "You know you're Trouble don't you?"

"That's what my girl tells me an she'd be the one ta know." She loved it that he turned his head and smiled back at her as he sped off.

She rushed to make the bus before it left without her and Andrea was right there waiting. "Well that was about the sweetest thing I've ever seen. You and badass looked downright romantic. It was making me want him even more."

Beth was so done with her but she kept her head high, looked at the other girl and said, "Oh just shut up," as she pushed passed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that morning Hershel Greene had made his way down to Precision Parts and Fabrication to talk to the owner, Dale Horvath. The two men shook hands and Hershel spoke, "I apologize for coming to you during business hours, but I was wondering if you and I might have a word in private."

Once in Dale's office with the door closed the men sat, "What can I do for you Hershel?"

"My daughter Beth has a friend from school who works for you, a boy named Daryl Dixon. They've had a school project they're working on and he's been coming to our home. I'm worried…"

That was as far as Daddy got before Dale interrupted, "Hold up just a minute. Before you talk bad about the boy or accuse him of something, you should know I'm in his corner. He's a good guy and a real hard worker. I care about the kid."

"I appreciate that and I care about him too, that's why I'm here. It's not that kind of worry. It's the marks on the boy I'm concerned about. Those marks tell me he's being abused but when I tried to talk to him about it he shut it down. He won't acknowledge anything. These most recent injuries are very disturbing to me and my wife. I was only wondering what you knew."

Horvath sighed deeply, "Sorry I snapped, it's just that a lot of assumptions are made about the kid because of his family. I've tried to talk to him about his injuries many times. He always has an answer, he fell down stairs, he walked into an open door when he wasn't paying attention, he fell off the motorcycle. I've heard every story you can imagine and haven't believed one of them. But the kid isn't wavering and I don't know what more I can do. Not long ago I offered to let him stay with my wife and I. I could tell the idea appealed to him. Still he said, 'No' and I think I might have figured out why. There's no way his old man is going to let him leave, he's a source of income. His Dad's on disability and Medicare and Daryl's a minor, so the old man gets payments and food stamps for the kid. Not that he takes care of him or feeds him, I'd bet he trades the value of those stamps for booze, pills and cigarettes. If the state got wind the kid wasn't living with him he'd lose all that. I'm sure he's threatened Daryl and I'm also sure Daryl's afraid to go against him."

Hershel just nodded, "The whole thing's a mess. I know the old sheriff tried his best to intervene a few years ago. Daryl's older brother Merle was in high school and he showed up one day with two black eyes and a broken nose. The sheriff went to the house and questioned Will Dixon about it. Merle ended up taking another beating few but Merle could probably survive. He still wouldn't say it was his father. It was shortly after that Merle ran off and got involved in drugs and the like. I wouldn't want to see Daryl suffer the same fate. I just don't know what to do next."

Dale shook his head, "I'm in the same boat as you. As long as Daryl keeps denying it there's not much the authorities are willing to do. I've wracked my brain trying to figure something out. I'm just hoping Daryl will be alright until he can get out of that godforsaken cabin. He's a tough kid, but he's young and he's half the size of that mean bastard."

Daddy's felt more powerless over the situation now than he had been before he talked to Dale. They agreed they'd both keep an eye on the boy and hope for the best.

* * *

When he left the factory Hershel drove to his next stop, the high school. He went in the administration building and asked to speak with the principal regarding a confidential matter.

After waiting ten minutes the secretary showed him in. The last time he'd had to talk to a principal was when Shawn was a senior and got in trouble for ditching classes. He'd been hoping he'd never have to visit a principal's office again.

He shared his concerns about Daryl Dixon with Principal Mamet. "I appreciate you coming and believe me I share your frustration. Most of the talk around school is that Dixon is a fighter and that's how he comes by all those bruises. Like you, I've never bought into that notion. But I've talked to Daryl, I've had child services talk to Daryl, I've talked to the sheriff and had Daryl talk to the sheriff. The boy never changes his story he always blames his own clumsiness. He vehemently denies there are any problems at home. Everyone's hands seem to be tied. I don't know what to do next or where to turn, apparently the authorities don't either. He's a bright guy but I think as far as school goes he simply sees it as a refuge."

* * *

Hershel felt like he'd been beating his head against the wall, he didn't know where to turn next. He was reluctant to contact the sheriff, afraid Will Dixon would do more harm. He got home and he and Annette talked some more about the situation. They discussed their feelings about Daryl and they agreed they liked him very much and they were deeply concerned. They also discussed their feelings about what they were both sure was a growing relationship between Daryl and their younger daughter.

They knew there was very little they could do but try and keep a close eye on both Daryl's situation, and the situation between him and Beth. They prayed hard for guidance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked in the backdoor and Mama was standing at the counter dropping cookie dough on the sheet, "Hey Mama."

"Hey Bethie, did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yes it was good and Daryl said to tell you thank you for the egg salad sandwich. He said he never had one before and he liked it a lot." She was hoping mentioning Daryl would just maybe get Mama talking about what Daddy was going to say.

"Daryl's a very nice boy Beth. So now tell me what you learned today." Darn, that didn't work.

"Daryl and I had the whole history class to work on our project. I really think we're going to get a good grade. And Daryl has drawn some awesome new pictures Mama. He just did one of a mountain called Aconcagua, it's the highest mountain anywhere outside of Asia. Anyway he said he liked the looks of it and he made a beautiful drawing. I know we'll be the only ones in the class to have anything as cool as hand done illustrations. Besides that, let's see, P.E. was awful. We're still playing basketball and I'm terrible at it, and English was fine but boring. So all the usual stuff."

Mama just grinned and said, "Well it sounds like a pretty good day. Now you take the bucket of scraps out to the chickens and check for eggs, then do your other homework before Daryl gets here."

"Yes Mama."

She ran upstairs, changed out of her school clothes and hurried to do her chores. She had math and English homework she wanted to work on before he got there, and maybe that would keep her from worrying about what was to come.

* * *

This sure wasn't his usual Friday night or it would've been spent in a whole different way. He'd get one of the older guys he worked with to buy him a six pack of beer and a pack of smokes, promising he wouldn't drink until he got out in the woods.

He had a quiet place he liked to go back in those woods. It was a spot just right for him and he had a permanent campsite set up. He'd made a makeshift tent out of an old blue plastic tarp, he had his sleeping bag, a jug of water and his fishing pole, but he didn't leave his crossbow there. His boss let him keep it at the shop where it was safe from the elements, potential thieves, and from his old man taking it to the pawn shop and hocking it.

Every Friday after work he'd be on the bike with a small pack, his crossbow, his beers, smokes and a burger and fries he'd picked up at the drive through. He'd head to his "second home," the place he wished he lived. When there were school holidays and vacations he spent most of his time in the little camp, only going to town to work and get supplies. When school was in session he'd spend his weekends there, except to come into town and work on Saturday mornings, or that one Saturday a month when he went to visit Merle. It was quiet at his little home in the woods and it kept him safe from the nightmare that was his other home. When he finally went home Sunday night his Dad would often rough him up for being gone, but it worth it.

But this Friday night was different.

He was nervous but he was determined, if her Dad said he couldn't see her anymore he planned to try hard to convince him otherwise. Fight with him if he had to. Not physically of course, but he was going to speak up for himself and for Beth. She'd told him that's what she wanted too. He had someone in his life now and he wasn't letting that someone go. He'd do whatever he had to.

Her Dad answered the door, "Daryl come on in son we'll go in my office. Beth, go tell your Mama to please come now."

Daddy sat at his desk, Mama next to him, and Daryl and Beth in chairs across from the big wooden desk. Daddy began to speak, "Daryl I'm not going to pressure you to tell me things you don't feel comfortable talking about. But I'm not going to sugarcoat it either, Beth's Mother and I are worried about you and your safety. I want to make it clear to you, we want to help." Daryl felt his stomach tighten just from having these things brought up, and this conversation wasn't going at all like he thought it would.

"We want to keep you out of harm's way the best we can. We're making you welcome in our home, anytime, every day, including having your meals with us. And it's not just that you're invited, we want you here. I realize you can't move out of your house without upsetting your father. If you could we'd find you a place to stay. But as long as the situation remains as it is, we want to at least do what we can."

"There are rules. Project or no project, after supper I'll want you to work on your school studies. It's in your best interest to get your high school diploma, and to learn the math your boss is encouraging you to learn."

Daryl's head was swimming, this was so far from what he'd expected to be hearing. He was confused, he'd never had anyone that cared about him or worried about him succeeding at anything. Except Mr. Horvath, he always told him he could and should do it, but this was different. This was her Dad.

"Weekends too, you're welcome to come after work on Saturday. There's fish in the pond and there's good hunting close by, small game mostly. As for Sunday, we go to services from ten to noon. We'd like to have you join us, otherwise Sunday dinner is at one o'clock."

Daryl felt the emotion well up in him. He was overwhelmed and bewildered by this concern and kindness he was being shown. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. When his words did come his voice was hoarse and it broke slightly as he said, "Thank ya Sir, Ma'am," He nodded toward her Mama, "I ain't got no problems at home it's just that I'm clumsy is all. A course my Dad is real busy an maybe it would be nice ta have somewhere else ta go besides there. But I can't be eatin' here all the time like I have been, I feel wrong. I can't do it if I ain't earnin' it. I can help an I ain't afraid ta work, ya just gotta tell me whatever it is ya want me ta do. Otherwise I ain't gonna eat your food no more, it ain't right."

He was quite the young man, Daddy saw that more and more, "That's fine I'll have chores for you and you can help Beth's Mama with the dishes and such. I'll make sure you earn it, but just like with Beth your studies come first."

"Yessir I'll do it all. I ain't sure why y'all even wanna be doing this cuz like I said I got no problems at home, but I thank ya for it."

It was just what Daddy and Mama had expected, he would stick to his story. He wasn't going to take any chances of upsetting his father.

"There's one other matter son."

Daryl wondered if now the ax would fall and he braced himself, "Yessir?"

"Beth's Mother and I are aware the two of you have an attraction," Daryl and Beth both froze, "We're going to allow you to spend some time together, go on walks around the farm and sit in the front room together, maybe occasionally go to a movie on a Saturday afternoon. That's a big maybe. But we're expecting both of you to live by our rules and our standards."

What the hell was he doing? He didn't know, he hadn't thought about it, he didn't plan it, it just happened, his hand took hers. Of course Mama and Daddy saw it, they couldn't miss it.

Daddy respected and liked the young man, cared about him and his future, he really did. And he meant everything he said about Daryl being welcome in their home and taking his meals with them. He wanted him to have this safe haven, to get a regular meal and to be a success with his schoolwork. He wanted all of that for him.

But Daddy couldn't look at that boy sitting across from him holding his daughter's hand and not think, He's Trouble.

* * *

When he slipped in her window that night they hugged so hard it was surprising no one broke a rib. And they talked about what they'd feared this night would bring and how differently it had turned out, and she told him, "See Daryl, it doesn't hurt to have a little faith."

They sat in their spot on the floor and held hands as they talked about how suddenly everything had changed. "I can't believe your Mama and Daddy knew I's crazy about ya, an shit Sunshine what I really can't believe is I took your hand that way, right in front of 'em. I just can't seem ta get it in my head why they wanna be so nice ta me, havin' me here, feedin' me an whatnot. I'll tell ya girl the only reason I'm just goin' along with it all is cuz I wanna have the time with you."

She looked in his eyes and then she made a move that surprised him, she straddled his lap and placed her hands on his cheeks. She looked in his eyes and told him, "I want to be with you every minute that I can. I'm the one who's crazy, I'm crazy about Trouble." And she gave him a kiss she hoped proved that to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday he came right from work and Mama insisted that before he did anything else he needed to eat lunch. He didn't put up much of a fight, he hadn't had a bite of food since the meal she'd fed him the night before.

Right after lunch he and Beth seriously went to work on their project. She finished typing it while he did one more illustration for the cover of their report. It was a drawing of the capital city, Buenos Aires. He hand lettered it with the title: _Argentina Past and Present_ at the top, and on the bottom right, _by Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon_.

She printed out the pages and they each proofread it before she placed it in the special folder with the see through cover. It was ready to turn in on Wednesday. "It's beautiful Daryl and I think we're going to do really, really good."

"That's cuz you're smart about this stuff, I can't take no credit."

"That's not true you helped with the research and you had lots and lots of really good ideas. And it's going to be your beautiful drawings that make our report the most special. I swear when this is done I'm putting them in a frame."

Even though he still doubted the importance of his contributions her words made him proud.

"I'ma go see if I can help your Dad with anythin'." Between work and doing the project he'd been stuck inside all day. He needed to just be outside, plus he did want to help her Dad and earn his way.

He found him struggling with an old generator, trying to get it to start. The power often went out in the rural areas and Daddy liked to have a backup, a way to keep some lights on and the refrigerator and freezer up and running.

"Havin' problems with that Sir?"

"Yeah it's a cantankerous old thing I'm afraid."

"If ya like I could have a look, I kinda got a knack with machines."

He hadn't worked on it more than ten minutes and it was running smoothly. Daddy was impressed. "You really do have a knack."

Daryl just rolled his shoulders. "I do with some things. This generator really needs a good overhaul, then ya won't have problems with it no more for a long time. If ya want I could take care a all that next Saturday. Me an Beth we're all done with our report so I got time."

"That sounds just right, you write down what you need and I'll get the parts. Maybe you'll let me observe your work."

Daryl just kind of grunted, shrugged and asked, "What else ya got for me ta do?"

"I've got all sorts of blades that need sharpening, if you know how that's done. Saw blade, ax, the blade on the lawn tractor and Mrs. Greene's kitchen knives."

Daryl finished sharpening those blades just in time to wash up for supper.

During supper he apologized for not being able to come to services with them in the morning, "I got sumthin' I need ta check on, but I'll be by later if it's alright."

Daddy and Mama hid their disappointment, they'd been hoping he'd go to church. Beth couldn't hide hers, "Are you sure Daryl? I'd like it if you did."

"I know an I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't." She sensed whatever it was he wasn't changing his mind and thankfully Daddy changed the subject.

Later that night she tried asking him again, "Please Beth try ta understand, there's a place, it's like my own place. I'm goin' there tonight when I leave, an I ain't leavin' there 'til I come back here an see ya. Someday I hope ta take ya there."

"Okay." She didn't understand at all but she wasn't going to argue with him.

He could see her disappointment and that hurt him so he tried to smooth things over. He was rubbing the top of his finger slowly and lightly along her jawline as he asked, "How 'bout when I come tomorrow ya show me that pond where the fish are, maybe we'll catch us some."

She did brighten then, "Alright. Can you come for dinner at one?"

"Yeah I will Sunshine. I do wanna spend the day with ya, ya know I do." And when he held her and kissed her the way he did, she knew how much he cared.

He slipped out her window and jogged the mile or to the bushes where he hid his bike. He got his crossbow out from under a clump of branches and he was off to his spot in the woods. The only place he ever felt he could rest.

He was up early Sunday morning walking those woods that he called home, crossbow at the ready. He managed to bag and clean four rabbits, and do a pretty good job cleaning himself up in the creek, before he left for her house.

He was proud to hand the rabbits to her Mama, "I brung these if ya want 'em, they're good eatin'."

Mama smiled, truly happy to have the bounty, "This is wonderful Daryl. I'm going to serve them for supper tomorrow."

After their Sunday dinner he and Beth went down to the pond to fish. That's when he told her about his place in the woods, what it meant to him and about all the time he spent there. It struck her two ways. It was beautiful that he had this place he loved so much and where he found happiness, adventure and most of all peace. But it was so sad that the only way he'd ever been able to find peace was by hiding himself away. She knew him well enough she didn't question, she smiled, "I can't wait to go there with you."

* * *

The next morning on the bus Andrea sat herself down next to Beth and immediately began taunting her. Beth listened quietly, let her go on for a minute. And then she found a new voice and she spoke words that never in her life did she think she would ever speak to anyone, "Oh screw you."

It was so out of the blue that for just a moment Andrea was speechless. Then as she stood to go back and sit with her friends she snickered, "Someone's gonna get screwed." Andrea was confident the plan she had would work.

He was waiting there when the bus pulled up, standing close to where she'd step off the bus. He was more bold as he held his hand out to her, "Hey Sunshine." "Hey yourself Trouble." He took a quick glance around before giving her a kiss.

He slung her backpack over one arm and they walked toward homeroom. As they entered the class he squeezed her hand one more time before letting go, and when he looked up he saw that pain in the ass Jimmy leering at her. When she was seated he saw Jimmy reach over and try to run his hand through her hair.

Daryl made a play of accidentally knocking her book onto the floor. "I got that for ya," He said as he ran quickly to the other row, picked it up and gave Jimmy a menacing look as he growled, "Ya stay the fuck away from Beth asshole, I ain't tellin' ya again."

This time Beth made no effort to calm Trouble. They were both tired of dealing with people trying to come between them.

The teacher walked in and Daryl didn't want problems, not in the classroom any way. They'd get a hold of his Dad and his Dad would kill him for them bothering him.

So he went back to his seat and he gave Jimmy the hard eye and he thought about teaching him a real big lesson and real soon. It was the time and place that would be a challenge, it couldn't be at school. He'd figure something out.

* * *

Their favorite part of the school day was of course lunch time. Today, just like every day, they went to their spot behind the maintenance building. They hurriedly ate their sandwiches, fruit and cookies Mama had packed, while rehashing what had happened with Andrea and Jimmy and vowing to not let them spoil their time together.

Then he gently laid her back on the grass and they each promised the other there would never be anyone else for them. And they sealed their promises with heartfelt and fevered kisses.

* * *

Just before the end of the school day she'd unexpectedly started her period. She'd had to spend quite a bit of time in the restroom taking care of the situation. Now she was running so late the hallways were already deserted. She rushed to get her things out of her locker, so worried she'd miss the bus. Just as she slammed the locker door shut he grabbed her. She couldn't see him but she could tell by how rough he was it wasn't Daryl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N I know, hit me hard I deserve it. I promise we'll pick it up right where we left it next Saturday. Thank you to FF friend MarinaAntolini a native Argentinian, for suggesting places for Daryl to illustrate. I'm sorry I couldn't have our couple learn the tango for her. I appreciate all of you who take the time to read my story and I would love it if you'd leave a comment / review, even if you're mad at me. Thanks and have a very Happy Thanksgiving! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo - and they're adorable - is posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick - a big thanks to all my new followers over there. If you have the time and the interest I hope you'll check out my other fics, including my two current ongoing stories _The Wood Sculptor_ and _Little Love Stories_. Again, have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I hope to see you back here next Saturday. I love ya large, xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks so much! We had a bit of a scary ending last chapter, let's see what happpend next.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Triggers: Assault**

Whoever it was he was rough, he was hurting her and she was so scared. She tried to yell but she couldn't. It was like her vocal cords weren't working, the sound just wouldn't come out. He pulled her around pushing her back hard up against the lockers. That's when she saw it was Jimmy.

"C'mon farm girl don't play with me. I heard how much you like me, that you want me. You just don't want Dixon to know the truth. Hell I still can't believe you let him get close to you like that. You're going to like it with me a whole lot better." He had her pinned, his legs were between hers and the whole time he'd been talking he was rubbing his body against her. Now he smashed his lips onto hers so hard she tasted blood as her teeth hit the tender tissue. He was trying to force his tongue in her mouth while his hand grabbed at her bottom.

She tried to do what Maggie had always told her to do, to jerk her knee up as fast and as hard as she could into his crotch. But with his legs between hers that way she couldn't manage it. Then Jimmy let out a loud yelp as his pain began - Trouble had been worried and he'd come looking for his Sunshine.

He pulled Jimmy away from her and began throwing blows, punching him in the face and body, "Ya sumbitch I told ya stay away from her." Jimmy may have landed a random punch or two, but this was all Daryl's show and his adrenaline fueled rage was showing Jimmy no mercy. Beth was crying and begging them to stop.

About that time a huge red haired man, the football coach Mr. Ford, appeared and managed to pull the boys apart. "Knock it off you two."

Daryl, Beth and Jimmy all wound up in the principal's office.

Daryl's insides felt like they were on fire as his body continued to shake with his adrenaline rush. That asshole had touched Beth and she was still crying. She looked hurt, scared and all he wanted was to kill Jimmy and get Beth the hell out of there, be alone with her and hold her close.

He was angry at Jimmy, but maybe even a little more angry with himself because he hadn't been there to stop it sooner, hadn't protected her.

And then the principal said, "The first thing I'm going to do is contact everyone's parents so they can be present when you tell your stories."

Bad just got worse, Daryl knew his Dad would kill him for sure.

To avoid any further confrontation between the two male students, Mr. Mamet had the boys vice principal take Jimmy to his office. He turned to Daryl, "I know you have a job, do you want to call your boss and tell him why you won't be in or shall I?"

"Me." The principal slid the phone across the desk and Daryl punched in the digits, "Yeah boss it's Daryl. I can't come in now cuz I'm in trouble at school." There was a pause while his boss spoke, and when the young man replied there was anger boiling in his voice, "Yeah I'll tell ya what happened, some asshole tried ta hurt my girl an I had ta set him straight. That's what happened." He listened again, "Yeah I'll call but I'ma be in tomorrow no matter what an I'm real sorry I let ya down."

Principal Mamet had just gained a new respect for Daryl Dixon, and now he was anxious to hear their story about this fight. He was also aware of something else, if he called Daryl's Dad it was likely the young man would wind up paying a very steep price, so instead he settled on calling Hershel Greene in regards to both Beth and Daryl.

Jimmy's parents had been called first and they arrived first. Mr. Mamet had Daryl go with the boys vice principal and left Beth with the school nurse. He didn't want them alone together and possibly collaborating on a story. Daryl tried to protest, "I need ta stay with her, she's hurt an I need ta take care a her."

"I understand you're worried Daryl, that's why I want to have the nurse see her. Don't you want the nurse to make sure Beth is okay?"

The look that passed between the young people almost made the principal give in, but in a whispered and emotional voice Beth spoke, "Its' alright Daryl. I'll be okay I promise. Just don't leave here without me."

"I won't. I never would."

That had served to diffuse the young man enough to let her go with the nurse.

When the principal questioned Jimmy in front of his parents regarding exactly what had happened, his response was that Beth Greene had a crush on him and had asked him to meet her later so they could spend time alone. When he told her he couldn't she grabbed him and started kissing him. Daryl Dixon had happened upon them and in a jealous rage had started to beat Jimmy.

It appeared Jimmy's parents believed every word he said. Principal Mamet didn't believe a minute of any of it, although he left it at, "I'm about to question the other two students and get their versions."

While he'd been interviewing Jimmy, Hershel and Annette Greene had arrived. He explained to them what had happened; the Football Coach had found Jimmy and Daryl fighting in the hallway while Beth looked on crying uncontrollably.

Mama wanted to go to her daughter immediately and the principal lead her to the nurse's office. Although Beth still had tears, she'd calmed down considerably. But she was too embarrassed to say what had happened in front of the principal, so he agreed to let the nurse interview her.

Mama was emotional as she watched her little girl tell the story, but she tried hard to mask that emotion. Mama was seething with anger toward this Jimmy fellow as her daughter spoke. Beth told the nurse about Jimmy grabbing her arm in class, saying bad things about Daryl and trying to get her to agree to give him a chance. She said how Daryl had told him to stay away, not to touch her ever again. Then just today Jimmy had touched her hair, putting his fingers in it. She told the nurse what the other boy had said, and that Daryl had again warned him away.

She told about the unexpected period, about rushing to her locker and about Jimmy grabbing her from behind. How at first she didn't know who it was but she'd known right away it wasn't Daryl, he would never do anything like that. He would never treat her so roughly. And Beth described how Jimmy had forced his mouth on hers hard enough to draw blood, how he was touching her bottom, and she said how she tried to do what Maggie had always told her. Mama nodded her head, yes that sounded just like her older daughter.

Finally Beth told how suddenly Daryl was there pulling Jimmy off of her, calling him a bad name Beth did not want to repeat in front of her Mama. She said Daryl had punched him several times and told him he better never come near Beth again, that he'd already warned him enough. She cried about how angry he was and how this didn't have to happen if Jimmy would have just left her alone.

Mama didn't care for violence, she did not see fighting as a way to resolve problems, yet she found that she was glad Daryl had punched this boy. She'd like to punch him herself.

* * *

The principal told Daddy, "I've asked you here rather than Daryl's Dad because I know how busy the man is, and I was sure you'd be coming with Mrs. Greene anyway." Daddy knew exactly why the principal chose not to call Daryl's father and he was glad he hadn't.

Daryl sat wordless, looking down. It seemed every muscle and nerve in his body was twitching, like a caged animal ready to bust out. Hershel clasped onto his shoulder, "Take a deep breath son, we'll get this straightened out."

Daryl didn't look at the man, just nodded once and mumbled, "Yessir."

"There was an incident today right after school..." and the principal repeated the story of the Football Coach and the fighting boys. Then he said, "Daryl why don't you tell Mr. Greene and myself your version of what happened."

His hands were in fists rapidly tapping on his knees with nervous energy. When he spoke his voice was hoarse and the rage it held was evident. "That asshole's been touching Beth in class, homeroom. He grabbed her arm one day, said sumthin' ta her, she never would tell me what. She didn't want me gettin' mad an in trouble on accounta him. I told him ta keep his hands offa her, I thought he understood I meant it. Then today he put his hand in her hair, said sumthin' ta her again. I didn't like it an I knew she didn't like it either. I told him ta keep his fuckin' hands offa her or I's gonna hurt him."

He was too angry to think about his language and neither of the men interrupted the story to reprimand him. "Today after school I waited by the bus, I's gonna say g'bye ta her before she went home an I went on ta work. When she didn't come for a long time I's worried so I went lookin' for her, thought she might be havin' trouble with her locker or sumthin'. When I got close I seen him. He had her forced up against the locker, he was touchin' her butt an his face was all pushed into hers. I saw she was tryin' ta fight it an I broke into a run ta get ta her. I pulled him off an went ta teachin' him a lesson. I'd already told him twice ta leave her be, I knew she didn't want him touchin' her, an now he was tryin' ta make her do sumthin' she didn't want."

The principal excused himself to confer with the nurse. While he was gone Daddy spoke to Daryl, "You know I'm a man who doesn't believe in fighting but I understand why you did what you did, and I'm grateful to you for protecting Beth…"

That was as far as he got before the boy interrupted, "Nah that's just it, I'm s'pose ta protect her, she's my girl. But I didn't an that sumbitch got hold a her an what if he woulda hurt her bad? That'd be on me."

As concerned as he was for his daughter Hershel was just as concerned for Daryl, "Oh no Son, that would be on him. Think about it Daryl, how in the world would you have known someone was going to force themselves on her during school? This is not your fault, this is the other boy's fault. You remember that. What you did was react to a violent situation with violence of your own. Maybe not right but certainly understandable. And I want you to know I'll fight for you before I let anyone punish you for protecting my daughter. I'm relieved you were there and I'm grateful to you."

His words made Daryl feel better but also embarrassed by the praise, and he still felt guilty. If anything would have happened to Beth he would never have forgiven himself.

When the principal came back Daddy was on it, "I won't sit back and see Daryl punished, he saw a situation and he reacted to it. I'm forever grateful to him for that."

"Your daughter's story agrees with his. For now I'm going to send everyone home with their parents, in Daryl's case we'll call that you, if you're willing to take responsibility for him."

"I am."

"I'll be contacting the superintendent immediately to discuss this situation with him. I think he'll want to act swiftly on the matter and I'll advise you as soon as I have his decision."

Hershel stood and Daryl followed suit. "Thank you Mr. Mamet, I'm more than willing to take responsibility for Daryl."

Daryl again found himself bewildered by everything, but still he did as Hershel Greene had done and extended his hand to the principal, "Thanks sir. I didn't want no trouble, just wanted my girl ta be okay."

When they stepped from the principal's office there stood Beth and Mrs. Greene in the hall. Daryl had her in his arms before her Daddy and Mama knew what had happened. "Ya okay Sunshine, did he hurt ya?" He was softly touching the side of her face with his fingertips, looking into her red rimmed and puffy eyes, noting her swollen lips. This boy that had gone so hard on the other boy, who in his anger had beaten him with all that he had, had suddenly turned gentle, quiet.

"I'm okay Daryl, thank you for saving me." And they held each other while Mama and Daddy just looked at one another.

Then Daddy spoke, "Alright let's get home. Daryl will you follow us?"

"I wanna go talk ta my boss an tell him I'm sorry 'bout not comin' ta work. I can't lose my job."

"Alright, we'll meet you at the shop." It wasn't just that Daddy had taken on the responsibility of keeping an eye on Daryl, but he also wanted to be there for him in case he was needed.

Daryl didn't understand why they'd all be coming but he just nodded in agreement. Without thinking he gave Beth one more hug, "Ya sure you're okay?"

"I promise."

Beth and her Mama sat in the back seat while Daddy drove. Mama held her daughter in her arms and quietly ran a hand along her hair trying to sooth her.

When they got to the shop Daddy stepped out of the car and told the young man, "If you need me to vouch for you I'm right here, just come get me."

He walked up to Mr. Horvath and asked to speak to him, to explain himself. They went in the man's office, "I didn't wanna miss work but they wouldn't let me leave school 'til they asked me a million questions, my girl too."

"What happened Daryl?" Mr. Horvath was always concerned that Daryl may get singled out for blame. Not for anything he might have done, but more because of where he came from, who he came from.

"Some asshole from our homeroom class got her pinned up against her locker, he was tryin' ta kiss her an touch her. I kicked his ass for him."

Dale nodded, "Did they call your Dad?" The man knew if they did it could spell disaster.

"Nah they called Mr. Greene cuz he was comin' anyway for my girl, Beth. I'm real sorry I missed today, I won't let it happen again. Please don't fire me."

"I'm not going to fire you Daryl, you did what you thought you had to do. I'm glad you could be there for your girl, is she doing okay?"

"Yeah I guess, but she's real shook up."

"Alright, you go on now and I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Thank ya sir." Daryl's head went down and he was chewing that bottom lip as he walked out the door.

* * *

When they got to the farm Daddy told them, "You two go on in the living room and relax, I'm going to help my wife in the kitchen."

Hershel peeled the potatoes while Annette got the rabbit in the pan, he spoke to her as they worked, "If we didn't know before this certainly left no doubt, our daughter and this young man are serious about each other."

"I know and I love Daryl I honestly do, and I appreciate him so much for so many things. Not the least of which is the way he defended our daughter today. He saved her from something I don't even want to think about. I know he's a good boy, a hardworking boy, but they're just so young Hershel. It scares me."

"I know, I'm worried too. I like him and I have respect for him, of course I'm grateful to him too. But I've known since the day he first knocked on our door he was Trouble, and it seems our daughter has a great fondness for Trouble."

* * *

Daryl wanted her to tell him everything that had happened. What kept her so late that the halls would be empty? When she told him why she'd been in the bathroom so long they both blushed fire engine red. And when she told him about being grabbed from behind, how it hurt and frightened her, how she knew it couldn't possibly be him, he turned red with renewed rage.

"I'm sorry Beth, it's all my fault I shoulda been watchin' out for ya. Shoulda took better care."

"You quit that. I won't have you talking like that Daryl. You didn't do anything wrong, you did everything right and you always make me feel safe. You stopped him Daryl, you stopped him."

They all sat down to supper and for once Daryl felt those prayers as Daddy thanked God that Beth was kept safe from harm. But he was embarrassed when Daddy thanked God that he'd been there to protect her.

They tried to do their homework after supper, but they just couldn't get their minds on it and Daddy and Mama didn't push it, they were all still reeling from the day they'd had. Then the phone in the hallway began ringing shrilly and the sound startled them all.

Daddy answered saying, "Greene residence." It was quiet for a few minutes after that as Daddy listened, occasionally saying, "Uh huh, yes, I see, it's probably best, I'll speak with Beth." When he'd hung up he told them what the call was about.

The principal had indeed spoken with the superintendent who in turn had spoken with Jimmy's parents. The boy's parents had decided he would not be returning to classes, they were going to be sending him to a military academy in Southern Georgia. Maybe they hadn't really believed his story after all. "He asked if we want to pursue this, maybe take legal action. I told him I'd check with you Beth, this is your decision."

"No Daddy please I don't want to. I just want to try and forget it. I don't want everyone to know about what happened and be talking about it at school. I'm just so glad he's going to be gone, I never want to see him again."

Mama saw Daryl take her hand under the table and just like Daddy, she knew he was Trouble. But they'd already decided they were going to have to learn to live with this new situation, because he and their daughter were definitely love-struck.

Daddy actually offered to let Daryl stay the night this one time, but he declined saying he should get on home otherwise his Dad might worry.

Twenty-five minutes after he left he was in Beth's room and they were hanging on tight.

"Ya sure Sunshine? Ya sure you're alright? If he hurt ya I swear I'ma track him down an kill him."

"I'm fine Daryl I'm just glad he's gone and out of our lives for good. I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

He nodded slightly as he chewed that lip, "Yeah sure Beth, whatever ya want."

They sat on the floor holding hands and trying hard to talk about other things when he let go of her hand and moved his arm around her shoulders. He drew her close and bent down to kiss her, then he worried about those swollen lips. "Did I hurt ya?"

"No your kisses always feel good."

He smiled at her words and began kissing her again while his open hand softly rubbed along her back and up through her hair. He moved his lips away from hers, looked in her eyes and whispered, "I'm feelin' real sure that I love ya Beth Greene, an that I'm always gonna love ya."

For the first time that day the tears that came to her eyes were happy tears, "I'm feeling real sure that I love you too Daryl Dixon, and that I'm always going to love you."

They began kissing with a new kind of tenderness, they'd finally admitted to something they'd both been feeling. Their relationship had moved forward and they were certain they would always belong to each other.

Soon they were laying on the floor and she had her back to him. Her head was resting on one of his arms and his other was wrapped around her, holding her close to his body. He had his face nuzzled in her hair near her ear and they were talking about this love they had, and how happy it made them. They talked about everything it could mean. Someday they'd have their own place and they'd be each other's family. They even talked about the children they'd have and the kind of life they would live.

It had been a long day, an emotionally and physically exhausting day. The young couple were both spent and they fell asleep right where they were.

* * *

Mama woke about two in the morning with a pounding in her head. She knew it was probably the stress and emotion of the day that had caught up with her. She rose from the bed in search of an aspirin but they were gone from her medicine cabinet. Then she remembered that day last week, Daddy had been working bent over in the vegetable garden all morning. She'd run up to get the bottle so she could give him a couple to sooth his aching back. She'd left them in the pantry cabinet. She slipped into her robe and house shoes to go retrieve them.

As she stepped into the hall she saw the light coming from under Beth's door. The poor girl must have fallen asleep studying.

Normally she knocked on a closed door before entering but it was the middle of the night, she didn't want to wake her daughter if she was sleeping. She turned the knob slowly and quietly and walked softly into the room. She held an open palm over her mouth to keep from gasping at the sight before her.

There was her young daughter lying on the floor cuddled into the body of Daryl Dixon. Mama's mind was flooded with what seemed like a million thoughts. She was relieved they were both fully clothed, they even had their shoes on. They weren't on the bed, they were laying on the floor. Not that she didn't understand things could have happened on the floor, but a bed just seemed more intimate.

That afternoon Mama had seen how the two acted when they weren't worried about what others might think or say. She'd seen the way they looked at each other and how they seemed to take comfort in one another.

Although this was definitely romantic in its way, and they were absolutely lying way too close for her own comfort, Mama did feel it was more like they were drawing support from each other. More than anything she wanted to believe they were both still very innocent.

She thought for a moment about what was the best way to handle the situation, then she bent down and lightly shook Daryl's shoulder, "Daryl," she whispered.

He immediately woke and looked up at her, stunned, realizing where he was and what was happening he reacted, "Oh shit, I'm sorry Ma'am."

"You come with me Daryl." Beth hadn't stirred at all. She was still sleeping soundly.

As scared, nervous and guilty as he felt he still moved carefully, not wanting to wake her. He even reached over to the bed and pulled the quilt down to cover the sleeping girl. Mama wished he wasn't so sweet because right now she wanted to be angry with him.

He followed her down to the big old kitchen where she instructed him to sit on the stool. She went right to a cabinet, got the aspirin and took two pills. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and in a hushed voice asked, "Do you care to explain yourself Daryl?"

He was thinking "no," he really didn't care to explain anything at all, but he answered, "I'm sorry Ma'am please don't be mad at Beth it wasn't her fault. She didn't invite me ta come back I just did it on my own. It's just that I's worried about her. I wanted ta see her for a few more minutes just ta make sure she was really okay. I'm sorry Ma'am. I promise nuthin' happened. I mean, I did kiss her, I ain't gonna lie ta ya about that. But it didn't go no further, honest Ma'am."

Mama was looking in his eyes, she almost wanted to smile at how in spite of the fact he was obviously nervous and afraid, the first thing he'd wanted to do was protect Beth. And she did believe it had gone no further than kissing, but it still wasn't right. "I don't want to unexpectedly find you hiding somewhere in my home ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am I do."

"Alright now are you going home or do you want to stay in Shawn's room?"

"I best go home Ma'am but ya ain't gonna get mad at Beth are ya?"

"No, but I'm going to have a talk with her just like I did with you." She surprised him as she reached out and took him in a hug. "Thank you for always being so protective of my little girl. Now I want you to keep your promise to me."

She went to the kitchen door and opened it for him, "You be very careful on your way home and I still expect to see you for supper tomorrow night."

"Yes Ma'am. I promise. Thank ya an I'm real sorry." And right then in that moment the young man did have every intention of keeping his promise, and not coming around and hiding out in her home ever again.

Yep, right in that moment he had every intention of keeping that promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Yay Daryl! It looks like he taught Jimmy a pretty good lesson. Mama and Daddy have realized Beth and Daryl are serious, and poor Mama walking in on the scene of them sleeping together. I thought she handled it pretty well. Thanks so much and please share your thoughts, comments / review. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blog, bethylmethbrick. If you get a chance, please check out some of my other stories, including my current Bethyl multi-chapter, The Wood Sculptor. Thanks so much my friends and I'll see you next Saturday! You know it, I love Ya Large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you guys so much! Trouble got caught but Mama stayed very calm. Let's see how she does with Beth.** ** ** **I think you all know I have my stories quite planned out when I begin to posting them, but then FF friend MarinaAntolini left a comment in her review and I had to add something here. P**** lease check the author's note to learn more about that. This chapter has a lot going on, so hang on tight.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke up and was immediately disoriented; wondering why in the world she was on the floor, still fully clothed and covered with the quilt from her bed.

Then she remembered she and Daryl had been laying there cuddling. She quickly looked around, no he was gone. Thank goodness. What if when Mama came in to wake her he was still there? They'd be in so much trouble.

She was just smoothing the quilt on her bed and fluffing the pillows when Mama walked in, no knock, no "good morning." "I see you're up, now get yourself out of yesterday's clothes, get cleaned up and you meet me in the kitchen young lady."

Uh oh, this couldn't be good. She had no idea what was going on, well maybe a little idea. She sure hoped she was wrong. Had Mama seen Daryl when he left? Oh my gosh! She'd never showered so quickly. She wasn't anxious to face Mama but the worry and anticipation were killing her. She had to know.

She felt like there was a big rock in her tummy as she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mama?" She knew her voice was trembling.

Mama had never looked at her like that, like she was disappointed in her. "I got up to get an aspirin last night and saw light coming from your room. I walked in thinking to just turn off that light, so you can imagine my shock when I saw Daryl lying on the floor of my daughter's room, with his arms wrapped around her. The two of you were just sleeping like a couple of babies." Beth was sure she was either going to either throw up, drop to the floor in a dead faint, or maybe both. "I'm not just shocked by this behavior Beth; I'm deeply disappointed in you. You're a good girl you shouldn't be carrying on with a boy this way."

Beth felt the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to disappoint Mama, "I'm sorry Mama, we didn't mean for that to happen. And don't blame Daryl it was all my fault, my idea. It was just that it was such a terrible day and I asked Daryl to come back and just visit with me for a while. I knew he was having a hard time too. I promise nothing happened Mama, honest. Daryl would never try anything bad. We were just worn out and fell asleep is all. Please Mama don't hate me, please." And then the tears came.

Mama hugged her girl, she couldn't help herself. The way she and Daryl had tried to cover for each other touched her, and she was struck by how the young couple was so protective of one another. "I could never hate you Bethie, you're my little girl, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt and disturbed by your conduct. I've already told Daryl I never expect to catch him hiding in my house again, and he made a promise to me I wouldn't. This week you'll sleep with the door to your room wide open. That should help avoid temptation."

"Yes Mama I will."

"And today as soon as you get home from school, before Daryl arrives for supper, you and I are going right up to your room and we're having a serious talk."

What did Mama want to talk about? In her panic she blurted out that question.

"We'll be discussing the birds and bees and what young boys and girls should not be doing."

Beth was filled with a new sense of dread. Maggie had already told her lots of stuff about all that and so had Rosita. It was embarrassing enough from them. She couldn't even imagine how awful it would be hearing Mama talk about those things. Then again she wasn't taking any chances of upsetting her any more, she was just going to do what she was told.

"Yes Mama."

As soon as Beth left to catch her bus Daddy walked in the kitchen. Mama was standing at the sink washing breakfast dishes when he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know how much I love you Annette, when you leave our bed I sense it instantly. And I can hear well enough to know when two sets of feet are heading down those wooden stairs. I can even hear a door open and close. I also have great faith in your judgment. That's why I've kept my mouth shut and let you handle this. But just know if there's a next time I'll be the one handling things, and not nearly as sweetly as you have."

Mama smiled, she should have known, "Let's just pray to the Lord there is no next time Husband."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was already on edge when Andrea slid in the bus seat next to her, this was the last thing she needed. "Well Little Miss Goody Two Shoes anything interesting happen after school yesterday?" Beth's mind immediately went there, had Andrea had something to do with all that? She wouldn't put anything past that girl.

"No just the usual. Daryl came over and neither of us thought about you one bit, we were too busy kissing." Beth was so tired of Andrea and she'd already had a terrible morning.

Andrea just laughed that laugh Beth had decided made fingernails on a chalkboard sound like Mozart, and then thank goodness she moved to the back to be with her snotty friends.

* * *

She saw him as the bus approached the school and she knew by the look on his face he was worried and nervous. He held a hand out to her as she stepped off the bus and their eyes locked. He sounded like his shy self when he quietly spoke, "Mornin' Sunshine, everythin' okay?"

Just him being sweet that way made tears come to her eyes. "No Trouble you know everything's not." He looked around for teachers and then took her in a hug, "I'm sorry. I told your Mama it was all my fault, all my idea."

"I told her it was my fault, all my idea."

In spite of how full of anxiety they were that made them laugh. "Great, now Mama is going to think we're both just a couple of liars."

He'd taken her backpack as they walked toward homeroom, "What's the fast version a what she said to ya?"

"Well she said I disappointed her and it was no way to behave. She said I have to have my bedroom door wide open all week. But the worst is going to happen when I get home from school, she wants to have 'the talk' with me. I can't even imagine what that's going to be like."

"The talk? What talk?"

She glanced around, nervous someone might overhear. Her face was as red as a cherry when she whispered, "It's the sex talk, she's going to tell me all about that stuff."

His neck had gone a little red, "Shit. I'm sorry Sunshine. I can't even think of your Mama talkin' bout stuff like that. But I guess she knows bout it or ya wouldn't be here."

"Ewww Daryl stop, that's disgusting." He had to laugh at the face she made.

"Guess we're gonna just have our lunchtime for private talkin' an whatnot. At least for a while."

Just before they walked in that classroom he looked around quickly and gave her a kiss. "I'ma figure this out Sunshine, I ain't gonna be apart from ya."

* * *

Beth tried not to even look at Jimmy's desk, Daryl was just glad to see the guy gone. Then the teacher announced to the class that Jimmy would not be returning to school. He'd decided he was interested in a service career and his parents had enrolled him in a military school.

Andrea let out a loud gasp, clearly shocked by what the teacher said. Beth was left wondering just what in the world was going on with Andrea and Jimmy. She'd never seen them act particularly interested in each other or even friendly. But instinct told her there was something.

* * *

They hurried to their spot at lunch, looked around and stood behind the maintenance building, holding tight to each other and exchanging long-awaited kisses. "Ya mean so much ta me Sunshine."

"I love you too Trouble."

They sat to eat their lunch and when she handed him the sandwich he smiled, "Thank God, I guess Mama don't hate me."

"I think right now she loves you more that she loves me."

"That ain't true an ya know it. It's just folks expect me ta do wrong, a sweet thing like you they never expect nuthin' like that. That's the only reason your Mama got disappointed Sunshine. A girl like you they just naturally got their expectations you're gonna be good."

He'd just about finished his sandwich when he mentioned it. "Speakin' a things like that, I's wonderin' bout sumthin'. I ain't sayin' ya have ta, or I expect it, I's just wonderin' if you'd want to. Ya think there's any way at all you'd ever wanna go for a ride on the motorcycle with me?"

She broke right into a great big smile, but just as quickly her look turned sad, "I'd love that Daryl but you know Mama and Daddy said NEVER, and I don't think they're going to be changing their minds. Especially not now."

"Well yeah I know that, but I been thinkin'. This Saturday I promised your Dad I's gonna fix the generator, an Saturday after that I gotta go see Merle. I's just thinkin' the next Saturday after that, remember they said maybe we could go see a movie? Well what if we could, an then maybe we could just put on an act like we was goin' ta that movie, but we could go for a ride instead. I know it's wrong an I don't wanna get ya in more trouble, but I just thought maybe it'd be fun. I could show ya where I hang out on the weekends. My real home."

She knew it was wrong too, really wrong. She'd be lying to Mama and Daddy and that was a very bad thing. So no, she shouldn't agree to this. She looked at him very seriously and said, "I want to. I'll start working on them about letting us go that movie, right after Mama has had a couple of days to calm down from last night."

They hurried through the rest of their lunch so they'd have time to lie together on that lawn. When the bell rang it was all they could do to quit kissing, get up and go to class.

* * *

All the way home on the bus she was dreading it. She already understood the mechanics of the whole thing she sure didn't need Mama describing it in detail. But she couldn't see a way she was getting out of this. She just couldn't argue with Mama right now.

She drug her feet a little on the way to the house from the bus, and she tried to be really quiet as she opened the kitchen door, but Mama was standing right there waiting. Worse than that, she had a big smile on her face. "Well good afternoon Daughter."

"Hey Mama." She worked real hard at managing a smile of her own.

"Are you ready for our talk?"

She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath but she knew she sounded pretty miserable when she answered, "Yes Mama."

Just to really torture Beth, or at least that's how she saw it, they sat on her bed to talk. Mama took her hand. "I have a feeling you already know where babies come from, how they come about. If you haven't heard it at school, or even from the girls at church, I know that sister of yours and I'm sure she gave you an earful."

Beth didn't respond she just looked in Mama's eyes, waiting to hear what was next and hoping she didn't die from embarrassment.

"The act, as we used to call it, is about expressing your love, _adult_ love. Teenagers aren't ready for that type of expression. You may be physically ready but honestly Beth, you're not emotionally ready. I know you and Daryl love each other. I see the way you look at one another, how you're always trying to protect him and he's always trying to protect you. And I love that you two have this special connection you share. But Beth, Daryl is only 16. You're only 15. You're both way too young."

"When you do things like sneak around so you can be alone together you're just tempting yourselves. It might be hard for you to believe but Daddy and I have rules in place not to try and be mean, but to try and protect you both from making an error in judgment."

"Okay Mama, I understand I really do and I promise nothing happened. All Daryl and I have ever done is hold hands, and hug, and kiss, but just a little. We haven't done anything else. We know we're not ready."

Mama hugged her then, "I do love you daughter. I wasn't even really angry with you. I was more scared for you. I don't want you and Daryl to do something you may later regret."

"We won't Mama, we won't."

"Alright then, you change now and go take care of those chickens while I get supper started."

"Yes Mama." Phew! She'd lived through that and she hadn't had to hear Mama say any of those words she was sure no one wants to hear their Mama say.

She was relieved to change and get outside with those chickens, they never asked questions or talked about stuff Beth didn't want to talk about. She did have a little nagging guilt, she'd had plenty of "those" thoughts about Daryl. And she knew by his physical reactions when they were kissing and holding each other, he had plenty of those thoughts too. She wouldn't be sharing that information with Mama.

And she also thought defiantly, for a moment anyway, that just next month he'd turn seventeen and a month later she'd turn 16. And they weren't just a couple of kids play acting, they were in love and they were going to be together forever. They knew that for sure.

Besides, Daryl was already like a grown up, he had a steady job and everything. He was like a man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got to the job and started right in working on the drill press. Ten minutes later Mr. Horvath came over to him and asked to see him in his office. Daryl's heart sank, he was sure the man was going to tell him he'd changed his mind and he was fired. His brain was going a mile a minute trying to imagine what he'd do for work if he lost this job.

"Sit down Daryl I want to talk to you about a couple of things."

"A'ight." He sat up straight and looked the man in the eye. Hopeful he looked like a responsible adult.

"So Daryl, you're pretty serious about this girl of yours, Beth Greene, huh?"

Daryl was confused now, what did Beth have to do with the job? "Yeah I am, an she's serious bout me too."

"Well I'm just a little concerned. You two are young and I know it's only natural you'd have a lot of curiosity about adult relations."

Oh shit no, not "the talk", and coming from Boss Man? It was almost as bad as being fired. "I ain't makin' her do none a that stuff if that's what you're thinkin'. We ain't done nuthin' but some kissin'."

"I'm not accusing you of anything son, I just wouldn't want to see the two of you get in trouble. I thought since your Dad is such a busy man maybe he hadn't had a chance to talk to you about protection."

"Protection?"

"Yes, you know, condoms."

Daryl felt his neck heat up then, "Um no he ain't but that's okay, Merle told me about them things a long time ago. I don't need 'em cuz me an Beth we ain't doin' that stuff." Shit even if they were he sure wouldn't be talking to Mr. Horvath about it.

"Alright I just wouldn't want to see the two of you have any unexpected problems."

"Um yeah, we're good. Can I please go back ta work now?"

* * *

After supper they were relieved when Daddy told them they had to do the dishes, at least they'd have that little bit of time to talk. She washed, he dried and they kept it to a whisper.

"What did your Mama say?"

They were both a little red in the face as she answered, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I guess she knew I probably already know where babies come from. Mostly she wanted to talk about how we're not old enough, and how we shouldn't be putting ourselves in situations where we're going to be tempted to do what we shouldn't be doing. I just agreed with everything so it would be over."

He was chewing on that lip when he told her, "Yeah well Boss Man tried ta talk ta me bout stuff too."

Beth dropped a plate right back in the sink, "What?!"

"Well he didn't talk about ya know, it, but he tried ta talk ta me about guy stuff, he called it protection."

She wasn't 100% sure what he was talking about, but she was sure enough she didn't want to ask.

"Anyway I told him we wasn't doin' that stuff an then I went back ta work. Shit, I hope they're done with all their damn talkin' it's embarrasin' ain't it?"

"I'll say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They worked real hard at being real good. He didn't sneak in the house, and even though they'd talk about the possibility of it, she didn't sneak out.

But he'd started to bring her some things to try. He wanted to take her on that ride in a real big way.

One day at lunch he took a pair of motorcycle boots out of backpack. "Merle give 'em ta me when I's younger. He used ta take me ridin' with him once in a while an he said I needed ta look the part. I just been keepin' em stashed all this time. I don't know why, maybe cuz they remind me a him an fun we used ta have together. Anyway, they're small enough I's thinkin' they might fit ya, case we get ta go on that ride."

She couldn't wait to try them on. "Oh my gosh, they're a little roomy but with socks they'll be just right. I love them, do I look tough?"

He laughed as he took her in a hug, "Yeah, toughest girl I know. Tough enough ta put up with me."

The next day he brought a leather jacket. It was old and well worn, and she was surprised by the weight and the softness of it. She couldn't wait to put it on. "Oh my gosh I love it Daryl, do I look like a Biker Chick?"

Her enthusiasm over the old jacket just made him feel so happy, "Yeah Sunshine ya do, prettiest Biker Chick in the whole world."

The last thing he brought was his old helmet and when she tried that on a smile lit up his face, "Damn Sunshine I ain't ever seen anyone look cute in a helmet 'til now. I can't wait ta get ya on that bike. You're gonna be the best lookin' thing on the highway."

They agreed he'd stash everything in his locker at work, if they got to go on that ride one Saturday he could just bring it with him.

* * *

She'd been working on her Mama and Daddy just a little each day, trying hard to get them to warm up to the idea of letting her and Daryl go to a movie together. She could have yelled and stomped that she was old enough. She could have argued with them that she should be allowed this, that every other girl her age was allowed to date. But she knew them. They responded so much better to sweet and obedient, and she was so much more comfortable with it herself. So that's the way she tried to approach them.

"I know you're nervous about it Mama but it would be daytime, and it's just a movie. There would be lots of other people around. How could Daryl and I even get into trouble? We just want to go to the movie and then walk down to Goodie's for an ice cream afterwards. Please Mama, we'll be good, look how good we've been being. We even got an 'A' on our report."

Mama didn't say yes quite yet but Beth just knew she was getting close to it when she stated, "Well if we did agree to let you go I would be driving you to town and picking you up after. There is no way on earth Daddy and I are going to let you ride that motorcycle."

For a minute Beth was gripped by guilt, but it was quickly overridden by her profound desire to go on that bike with Daryl. She'd say some extra prayers for forgiveness.

xxxxxxx

A big change in their lives started happening just three days before Daryl's Saturday to ride to the state prison facility in Atlanta. Beth had felt a little sad about him going, she'd miss having him around the farm all afternoon, but she understood why he had to. She knew how much he missed his brother. Even though it seemed to her Merle had a lot of problems, he was the only relative Daryl felt a closeness to. He didn't think about him as a petty thief, or as a guy who not only sold drugs but had a drug problem of his own. Daryl just thought of him as his big brother.

xx

That Thursday at school was a day not a student or a teacher was likely to ever forget. Beth and Daryl would refer to it later as the "roundup," just like in a western movie.

The roundup included the entire football team, save for one lone boy. And it was a large percentage of the other boys in school. Along with an equally large percentage of girls; the ones with whom these boys had been intimate.

It all began with Jimmy being went away to military school, where he was given a complete medical exam. It was standard procedure at the academy and his parents had no issue at all signing the permission document.

Part of that routine physical exam was testing for sexually transmitted diseases, and lo and behold Jimmy did indeed have one of these diseases. Unbeknownst to him he was suffering from chlamydia.

It's the most common of the diseases of this type in teenagers. There are typically few or no symptoms and the young people just keep unknowingly spreading it. But once discovered the health department requires notifications, everyone who may have been exposed must be contacted and must be tested, and if necessary, treated.

Jimmy had only had one sexual encounter, with Andrea Harrison. He tried to explain it all to his horrified mother and father. "Andrea said we had something in common and we should become partners to get what we really wanted. She knew how much I liked Beth Greene and she admitted to me she liked Daryl Dixon. She told me she knew something about Beth that could help me out. She said Beth secretly liked me a lot but couldn't let on because she was afraid of her boyfriend, Daryl. She said if I got Beth away from Daryl, I'd have Beth and she'd figure out how to get Daryl. She told me I needed to make a big play on Beth, that she'd love the surprise of me sneaking up on her and being all forceful and stuff. She said Beth would probably pretend to fight back and I should just ignore it. I wasn't sure about any of it, but then she, well she said she'd let me have sex with her if I promised, and I wanted to. I'm sorry."

* * *

The roundup itself started with Andrea being pulled out of homeroom class Thursday morning, and being sent to the principal's office where her parents were waiting. The principal and school nurse were also there and explained the situation. Andrea was immediately taken to an off campus health clinic and tested. When the test was positive she had to give the names of every student she had ever engaged in any type of sexual activity with. It turned out to be a large portion of the male students. They in turn, had to give the names of girls they'd had encounters with.

It seemed half the school was soon on medication and had also been permanently grounded by their parents.

The Principal notified the Greenes what was going on. He felt they deserved to know the story of what had happened, what had contributed to Jimmy acting the way he had. There was no excusing his behavior, but at least now they were aware.

As for Andrea, she had begged her parents to send her away, anywhere. She never wanted to show her face at school again. But they wouldn't do it, at least not at first. They thought the humiliation of staying in the school and seeing those students every day would be just the punishment she needed. But it got so bad, there was so much shunning mixed with verbal abuse and cruel pranks, not to mention the online bullying, they soon pulled her out. They ended up sending her to a very conservative all girls academy in Tennessee.

xxxxxxx

In the meantime, that Saturday Daryl went to visit Merle in prison, making it back to the farm just in time for supper. Beth and Daryl got a happy surprise when Daddy announced, "Mama and I have decided to let you kids go to the matinee next Saturday. I've checked and there's a one o'clock show. Daryl, Beth's Mama will be dropping her off there at 12:45, you'll be expected to be waiting for her out front. After you kids see your movie and have your ice cream Beth, you are to call your Mama and she'll come after you. Daryl you can just follow them on your bike."

"Oh Mama, Daddy thank you so much! Our first date, I'm so excited!"

xx

 **A/N So many of you wanted Beth to punch Andrea, heck I wanted to punch her. But that didn't seem quite harsh enough. Don't mess with my girl Beth! And we saw that just maybe our couple is going to get their chance to disobey and go on that motorcycle ride. Maybe.** **In the meantime, I thank you so much for reading along. I'd appreciate your follows / comments / reviews x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick please visit there.** ** **That review FF friend MarinaAntolini left said this: "** **I hope she (Annette) has an uncomfortable talk about sex with Beth LOL i mean, we all had to sit through that talk...i think it's Beth's time." Oh I couldn't pass that idea up, I told her she was a genius. I incorporated it into Mama's heart to heart with Beth, and I had a lot of fun with it - I hope you did too.** I'll see you next Saturday for more Trouble. Thanks again and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to everyone who follows and faves, and to those who just quietly read along with us. And t** ** **hank you too for the comments and reviews, I always enjoy reading your thoughts.**** ** ** **I appreciate you all.**** Let's go on a date with Beth and Daryl - FINALLY!**

xxxxxxx

He was late for Sunday dinner and Beth was getting real worried, he was never late. Mama and Daddy were just as uneasy but they tried hard not to let on they had concern, their daughter was panicked enough.

Mama tried to reassure her, "I'm sure everything is fine Bethie, we'll hold dinner until he gets here. I just know it's nothing, he probably misjudged his time." But she and her husband exchanged a worried look.

When, at nearly two o'clock they finally heard the Bike approach it was hard to say who was most relieved, they all hurried to the front porch. He was standing by the bike and trying hard to brush dirt off himself. One arm was covered in what looked to be tiny rocks embedded in the skin, plus there was dirt, scrapes and cuts, and his pant leg was torn open.

Beth got to him first, "Daryl what happened?" Even her voice was trembling as she asked him.

"I's ridin' back from my camp an I guess it was a soft spot a dirt, it felt like the bottom fell outta the road when my rear tire hit it. I lost control an dumped the Bike, but its' fine I's goin' slow. I'm fine too I'm just mad at myself is all. I'm real, real sorry ta be late, I didn't mean ta be."

Mama was a Mama and she hurried right over to him, taking hold of his uninjured arm. "Don't you worry about that. You come with me and we'll get that cleaned up then we can have our dinner. I'm sure you're hungry." Mama always assumed, and rightly so, if he didn't eat with them he probably didn't fare too well.

He wasn't used to having someone fuss over him the way her Mama did, and he kept telling her, "Ya don't gotta worry bout that Ma'am I'm fine, it ain't nuthin'."

But Mama being Mama and all she just said, "I'll decide about that Daryl, you just let me get these cuts cleaned up and some peroxide on them. I don't want you getting an infection."

He knew he couldn't argue with her and if he was honest with himself, it felt nice to have someone care about him like that, tend to him a little bit.

Beth hurried along to the kitchen with Mama and Daryl, but Daddy stood contemplating the situation. It was then he made a decision.

At dinner Daddy said an extra prayer of gratitude that Daryl had been kept safe from serious injury. As much as the young man appreciated all the thoughtfulness, the attention still embarrassed him. But he and Beth both smiled when Daddy said they could go walking after dinner.

* * *

They waited until they were far enough away that her folks couldn't see them, and then they did what they'd been longing to do. He hugged her close and they kissed and they told each other how each had missed the other, how all they'd been able to think of was holding each other and kissing.

They held hands and walked down near the water and she told him how scared she'd been when he was late. "I'm sorry Sunshine I didn't mean for ya ta worry. Did this scare ya too much, ya havin' second thoughts bout the ride next Saturday?"

"At first it did scare me a little but I still want to go. I still want to ride on the motorcycle with my boyfriend." She smiled that smile for him and between that and her words, well he just had to kiss her some more.

"I'ma be there waitin' right out front when your Mama brings ya but the Bike'll be stashed 'round back. I'll have your boots, helmet an jacket in my backpack. We'll be good ta go Sunshine an I can't wait ta share my spot with ya." He was so happy and she was glad for that. But she often wondered about where he really lived, with his Dad, and what that must be like, but she never ask him. She knew it was painful for him to even think about and he sure didn't want to talk about it. She just figured someday he'd be ready to tell her all about it and she'd be ready to listen when he did.

"I feel bad bout lyin' ta your folks Sunshine, but it seems that's the only way we're ever gonna get ta do the things we wanna do."

"I know Trouble, they just don't understand we're mature enough to make our own decisions and that we'll be careful. It's because they're old and they don't get it. But as long as they never find out they'll never be hurt that we lied to them."

"Yeah an we won't get caught cuz we're gonna be real careful. We'll get back in plenty a time ta get ta Goodies an call your Mama."

This time when he took her in his arms he told her, "I ain't gonna let ya get hurt. I love ya Sunshine an I'ma always be real careful with ya, take good care of ya too. Forever."

"I love you Trouble and I know. I trust you."

* * *

After he'd left Daddy told her again, "I'm sorry for what happened to Daryl, and I'm very thankful he wasn't more seriously hurt. But these kinds of accidents are exactly the reason I can't let you ride on the motorcycle with him. If you'd have been on the back you could have been badly injured."

"I understand Daddy." And she did understand, but that mean she didn't want to go with him.

* * *

When she saw him Monday morning she was caught completely by surprise. She thought later she really shouldn't have been, it wasn't like his situation had changed. It had only changed with her family. His Dad was still his Dad.

He saw the way she looked at him, "I'm fine Beth, I promise. He wasn't that mad an it don't even hurt, really. Don't be upset, I ain't. It was my own fault, I made him mad. Remember what ya promised, don't ya tell no one, k?"

"I won't tell if that's what you want. I would never betray you. But Daryl don't you think you should tell someone the truth, someone who maybe could help?"

"There ain't no one can help with this Sunshine, they'll just end up makin' him madder an he'll do worse. I just gotta live with it til I turn 18 an break free. He won't want me round then anyway. I won't be bringin' in no money for him."

"You give him your money?"

"Nah it ain't exactly like that. He don't even know I got a job. I'll explain it ta ya at lunch."

"Alright, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah sure I'm fine, I been hurt much worse than this."

She took no comfort in his words.

xxxxxx

Rosita sat next to her on the bus ride home, "Can I come home with you Beth? My Mom can pick me up before dinner. I just want to talk to you."

"Of course you can, you know that. You haven't come over to visit in so long." She smiled, "I miss you but I know you're busy with Caesar."

Rosita blushed, "You know how it is you're the same about Daryl. I'm sorry for those things I said about him Beth. I know now it's not true. I'm so happy for you."

Always the southern hostess, Mama insisted on giving them a snack in the kitchen and they hurried through it, Beth could see her friend had something she was dying to talk about.

They went to Beth's room where she turned the music on to muffle their conversation. As the two young women sat cross legged on the bed, Rosita begin speaking in a soft whisper, "It happened Beth and I just had to talk to someone about it, someone I knew I could trust. I still just can't even believe it."

Beth felt concern for her friend, "What? What happened Rosita?"

"Me and Caesar we, well you know, we did it."

"It? You mean, you and him…?" Beth couldn't quite get the words out.

"Yes Saturday night, right in the back seat of his Dad's Buick. I know it was probably wrong and the back seat of a car isn't the place a person should do that stuff. But it happened and it wasn't just him that wanted it to. We're in love Beth and we've been holding out on this a long time. It's just that I can't believe it we really did. I was scared, but I kind of really wasn't."

Beth had a million questions but the only one she could bring herself to ask was, "Are you happy about it? I mean do you regret it?"

"No I don't think I do. What about you, do you regret it?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you and Daryl you guys have, haven't you?"

Beth could swear her face felt like an inferno, "No, _no_ why would you think that? Gosh all we've ever done is little things, kiss and hug and hold hands."

"Really? Because the way you two act around each other it just seems like you're close like that."

"We are real close but well, we just haven't done those other things. We haven't even talked about that stuff."

"We didn't talk about it either but sometimes it just happens."

Beth embarrassed herself when the words came out, "Did you like it?"

"Not a lot at first, but later that night, when it happened again. That time it was better. We knew more about what we were doing."

"What if you have a baby Rosita? Then what?"

"Don't worry we won't, Caesar said so."

* * *

By the time her friend left Beth with more questions than answers. Her biggest question was to wonder if Daryl would start pushing her for that. As much as she liked touching him when they hugged and kissed, she wasn't at all sure she was ready to move passed that. And if Rosita, her best friend in the whole world thought they were doing those things, did that mean everyone else thought that too?

She was feeling so confused, but then she heard the motorcycle come in the driveway and felt better. Seeing Trouble always made her feel better.

Mama and Daddy exchanged a worried glance when they saw the fresh bruises on Daryl's face. Daddy knew well enough to know he probably wouldn't talk about it, so he just said, "Remember son, I'm ready to listen any time you're ready to talk."

Daryl just chewed that lower lip and nodded. "I'm fine, just a accident at home is all."

Daddy wanted to punch Will Dixon himself, and he often thought if he were a younger man it would be hard not to go to that old shack and just do it. He hated feeling so powerless to help this boy he'd grown to care about so much. All he could do was provide the things he'd been providing, be a safe haven and try to set a good example.

After dinner, as they sat at the dining room table doing their schoolwork, Beth slid a note to him. "Today has been so strange and I feel like I miss you so much, I wish we could hug. I need one of your hugs."

His brow furrowed and he started chewing the side of his thumb as he looked over at her. His eyes locking hard onto hers, trying to guess what was causing her to feel "strange." He was pretty sure it wasn't something he did, at least he didn't think so, not if she wanted to hug him. He glanced quickly to where her Daddy sat reading in his chair, making sure the coast was clear before reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, whispering, "In the mornin'."

* * *

She was looking for him as the bus pulled up to the school, happy and relieved to see him. He held his hand out for her like he always did, and as soon as she was off the bus he looked around before pulling her close. "What's wrong Sunshine? What happened?"

It made her feel bad, "I'm sorry I worried you, nothing bad happened it's just something I hadn't expected. Can we talk at lunch?"

"Course we can, ya know that. Are we okay? You an me? Are we okay?" He was nervous and worried, she could clearly see.

"I'm so sorry Trouble it's not that, of course we're okay. You know I love you."

As long as she loved him that was all he really cared about, everything else would sort itself out.

xxxxx

Finally it was lunch and while he rushed that sandwich down, she told him not what Caesar and Rosita had been doing, but what Rosita had assumed she and Daryl were doing. She saw his ears turn a little red like he was embarrassed, but he spoke in a rough tone, "If they're thinkin' that bout us it's probably cuz that's what their doin'. Are ya worried bout that Beth? Bout what other people think? That someone might think you'd let some no good redneck touch ya like that?" He'd grown up thinking, knowing really, that everyone thought the worst of him. So his mind just naturally went there, to that place that told him he didn't deserve someone like her and that deep in her heart she knew it.

What at first she'd taken for embarrassment and concern she now saw was really anger, and a kind of defensiveness. His walls were going up. She rushed to reassure him, "No Daryl, not at all! I'm proud to be with you. I'm proud you care for me and that everyone knows it. But it just surprised me to think that's what people thought about us, that we were doing that stuff. That's all."

He was calmed but still tense and fidgety, once those old feelings surfaced they couldn't always be quieted easily. "Told ya before I wasn't never gonna make ya do nuthin' like that if ya didn't wanna. Have I even tried, pushed for it? Shit."

"No, no Daryl that's not it, please. I'm not mad, especially not at you. You're my everything, you know that. I know you would never force me into something. I guess I just couldn't believe people were talking about us that way."

"Cuz they can't mind their own business, too busy mindin' ours." He still had the edge of an angry tone in his voice when he asked, "Ya still gonna go with me on Saturday?"

"Of course I am you know that. I hate that you're mad at me."

And right then Daryl Dixon spoke words that held volumes of the truth he lived, "Ain't mad at ya Sunshine, I'm mad at the world. Mad it wants ta keep me down an I don't wanna bring ya down with me."

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close, "Don't you talk like that Trouble, not ever. You don't bring me down, you make me happy." She couldn't believe what she told him next. Maybe it was easier because with her arms wrapped around him that way she was talking in his ear, not looking in his eyes. The words just came out, "And it's not that I don't ever want to do those things with you, someday I do, its' just that I'm not ready yet."

His arms tighten around her as he whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna do everythin' I can ta make ya happy Sunshine, everythin' ta try an make ya proud ta be my girl."

"I am proud."

The brief but meaningful exchange brought the young couple even closer. It was true, others could see it by just looking at them, they had a bond.

xxxxx

Saturday finally came. She was on pins and needles all morning. Mama scolded her for not eating her breakfast, "I don't want you just filling up on movie snacks Beth, you know Daryl shouldn't be wasting his hard earned money on those overpriced treats for you." Mama's sweet and trusting nature was again making her feel that twinge of guilt, but it wasn't powerful enough to make her change her mind about the Bike ride.

He was glad he had work to concentrate on that morning. One of the older machinists was showing him the basics of operating the CNC machine and he wanted so much to learn everything he could. He wanted to prove to himself he could master it. Still his mind couldn't seem to help wandering to thoughts of her. He was so excited to get her on the Bike and share with her what was to him the most important place in the world.

As soon as the quitting buzzer sounded he rushed to clean up. Using the restroom to wash as best he could and change into the clean shirt he'd brought. He got to the movie theater ten minutes early, plenty of time to pace the sidewalk waiting for his girl.

She'd hurried Mama out of the house and it wasn't two minutes after he arrived that they pulled up front. He hurried to open the car door holding out a hand to help her. His politeness always made Mama smile, so many young people just didn't have good manners these days. She worried a lot about these two and the things they might get involved in, but the fact that she loved Daryl helped her feel more comfortable about them spending time together.

He was so excited he nearly grabbed Beth in a hug, but he waited until Mama drove away. "C'mon Sunshine let's get on that Bike an go." He lead her around to the back alley and there it was, she could feel her excitement building. He had the backpack bungeed to the seat and he quickly removed the cord. "Here's your boots." He was smiling that great big smile that was so rare.

"Here you take this while I put them on." She smiled right back as she handed him the paper sack. "Mama packed you a sandwich and stuff. She was worried you wouldn't have eaten and you'd just have popcorn for lunch."

"Your Mom's the best Sunshine. I's starvin'."

By the time she had the boots on and laced up he'd downed the sandwich and was smiling again, "Ya look pretty damn cute, an sexy too." She giggled as he helped her with the jacket, and then the helmet. "All set?"

"Yes, I'm ready and I'm so excited."

He explained to her how she'd hang onto him to get on the Bike, and how she'd hang onto him once she was on. "Some guys they don't have their girl hold onto 'em but I want ya holding onto me, always, k?"

"Yes, always."

She felt that little jolt as he pulled out of the alley and took it up to speed. It was all so thrilling, and she was hanging onto him and she couldn't remember anything ever being as exciting as this ride with him.

It was only about twenty-five minutes until they reached what he called his real home. It was a beautiful spot, there was no denying that. Striking old-growth trees, pretty wildflowers and the water was so close.

But it was just an old tarp hanging from a rope, over a sleeping bag, this place that he called home. She felt the sadness of that, that wherever his own house and his own father were, this was so much better. "It's gorgeous here Trouble, so picturesque."

"I know it's relaxin'. An now that you're here with me I got everythin' I need right in this spot."

He kissed her then and they hugged, but he pulled away just enough to say, "Let's go for a walk, k?"

"That sounds perfect." He grabbed a thin old blanket from atop his sleeping bag, and when she gave him a questioning look he said, "In case we sit down I don't want ya gettin' all dirty, they'll suspect sumthin' for sure."

After some exploring he did lay that blanket down at the water's edge, and they sat staring at the peaceful water and holding hands. They talked about how perfect the spot was and he told her someday he'd like to have a real cabin there. "I could live here forever Sunshine. Ya think ya could ever live out like this, ya know in the woods an all?"

"Yes I think I'd like that. I would want to have a little house of some kind, but it would be so pretty and so quiet, and private. I can see why you love it here."

"That's what I'd want for us too Beth, a little house we could live in with a couple kids an a dog." Even at her young age she saw it clearly, underneath all of his roughness and in spite of his hard life, Daryl was a dreamer, a romantic.

It didn't take long and they were laying on that blanket. In this place where there was no one to watch them, no one to walk in on them, where they were really alone, they were much more free to express themselves physically.

The kissing became more intense than it had ever been and he was lying almost completely on top of her. It wasn't long before she felt his hand as it moved up to her chest. It was over the clothes, still his hand went to her breast and he touched her there and she didn't stop him. But it wasn't long and he stopped himself. He wrapped his arms around her tight. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be doin' that stuff Beth, an I don't wanna upset ya."

She stopped him right then, taking his face in her hands, "You didn't upset me Daryl and if I had wanted you to stop I would have asked you to. And I know you'd listen."

He didn't say anything at first, he just wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I gotta take good care of ya Beth, you're everythin' ta me, everythin'."

They made it back to town and he parked the Bike behind the theater before they walked down to Goodies. She hurried in the restroom, doing everything she could to fix her helmet hair. She'd put it in a ponytail that morning so it wasn't too bad, she just wet it down a little and re did the pony.

When she walked out he handed her a vanilla ice cream cone, "We best have one, huh?"

"Thank you Daryl." And she called Mama from the payphone. She was sure she was the only person in her school, besides Daryl, who didn't have a cell phone, Mama and Daddy wouldn't allow it until she turned 16, just a few more weeks.

Daryl rode his bike and followed them back to the farm. Of course on the way home Mama wanted to hear all about the movie and Beth was prepared. They'd watched the trailer online, they'd read all the reviews and checked Imbd. Mama was never going to watch it anyway so they figured they knew enough to fool her, and Beth did.

They'd gotten away with it and had their first big date. They couldn't wait to have another and Daddy and Mama had said they could the weekend of his birthday.

* * *

It was two weeks later and his birthday was just two days away. Beth was far more excited than he was. "17 ain't no big deal, it's 18 I'm really waitin' for."

"Well it's a big deal to me and I'm excited. Mama wants to fix whatever your favorite dinner is, so what should I tell her?"

"I liked her chicken an noodles best, with biscuits, a lotta biscuits."

That was just what Mama made that Thursday for his birthday dinner, plus a chocolate cake and homemade ice cream for dessert. "Thank ya Ma'am. This is the first time I ever had a birthday dinner an it was delicious. I appreciate it a whole lot."

Beth gave him a black leather Biker's wallet with a chain, and he was so happy he was wishing her Mama and Daddy weren't right there so he could kiss her. "Thanks Sunshine, this is perfect, I been wantin' one real bad. But ya shouldn't be spending your money on me. I got savins."

"It's a gift Daryl, for your birthday. I wanted to buy it for you." But Mama and Daddy were still looking at each other, thinking the same thought, "Sunshine?" It was the first time they'd heard him call her that.

Daddy cleared his throat and the two young people both looked over at him. "Daryl, Beth's Mama and I have a little something for you too. It's not new and shiny, and I know it needs a lot of work, I also know you can do it, you have the skill and the determination." Right then he reached it his shirt pocket, pulling out a single key, "We're giving you the old farm truck, the '56 Chevy. Happy Birthday Son."

xxxxxxxx

 **A/N They managed to sneak a date on the Bike, and now he's had his birthday I suppose they'll be going on another date soon. A lot went on this chapter and if you've read my fics before, you know most everything happens for a reason. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment or review. x gneebee**

 **Please check out the chapter photo on my tumblr bethylmethbrick, Daryl's giving Beth quite the look. Please follow me here or there or both! Thanks so much and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all so much! We had a lot going on last chapter and we'll pick this one up right where we left off, Daddy just told Daryl about the truck.  
**

xxxxx

He looked uneasy and confused, "Ya sure? I appreciate it an all, but why ya wanna just give that ta me?"

Mama put her hand over his, "Daryl when someone gives you a gift you don't question it, you try to find happiness in knowing that someone thought enough of you to give you that gift, no matter what it may be."

Mama saw his neck flush as he told her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know nuthin' about that Ma'am. No one ever give me a gift before." And Mama felt her heart break a little at his words. She was fighting back tears as she thought of this 17 year old boy who'd never had someone give him even a simple gift.

Daddy came to the rescue, "Well then that's all the more reason to enjoy this one. Come on then, let's all go out to the barn and have a look. Daryl I've set up an area where you can work on it."

He didn't mean for it to happen, but when it did and her Mama and Daddy didn't speak a word of disapproval, he was glad it did. He'd taken her hand, smiled at her and said, "C'mon Sunshine, come with me." And he'd continued to hold her hand as they walked to the old barn.

Mama and Daddy just looked at each other and gave a little shrug. Handholding was nothing they didn't expect. They knew the young couple had a serious attraction and there were a few things they had to accept.

Daddy had the spot in the barn all swept out and the truck was there, just waiting for Daryl. There were two hanging work lamps and Daddy told him, "You're welcome to use any tools I have, I trust you to take good care of everything."

"I will Sir, I promise."

They could all see the young man was overwhelmed as he looked at the truck. It wasn't new by any means, and it certainly wasn't pretty. It was 60 years old and had been used as a utility vehicle. It'd hauled equipment, animals, and crops. It had its dings and rust spots, all the obvious signs from years of hard use. And yet he walked toward it almost reverently as he lay a hand gently on the hood. He swallowed hard and turned to her Daddy, "Ya sure?"

"Yes Son we're sure."

No one wanted to embarrass him and so they all pretended not to notice the moisture in his eyes. When he'd regained his composure he asked her Daddy, "Can I work on it at night after supper?"

"Just as long as your schoolwork is completed I don't see why not. It's why I have the work lights for you."

He surprised them all when he went to her Mama, gave her a quick hug and said, "Thank ya Ma'am."

Then he shook her Daddy's hand, "Thank ya Sir I'ma try real hard ta make ya proud ya give it ta me."

Hershel Greene clapped him on the shoulder, "I already am Son."

* * *

As soon as they'd had their supper Friday night he was out in that barn working on the old truck's engine. Him being out here working, rather than them sitting at the dining table, actually gave them more time alone so Beth didn't mind at all. She sat on the milking stool watching him work, they talked a while and then he asked, "Ya lookin' forward ta tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go, that you'd rather work on your truck."

His head rose up out of the engine compartment as he locked eyes on her, "Seriously? Why ya thinkin' that? Thought ya knew by now Sunshine, I'ma always choose ya over anythin' else."

She walked over to him, putting her hand on his forearm, "I'd always choose you too Trouble."

He glanced toward the barn doors, then bent to kiss her. "Now quit it, I'm s'posed ta be workin' on this truck. When it's done I'ma takin' ya ridin' round town showin' you an it both off."

xxxxx

Their date that Saturday started off much like their first. Mama dropped her off at the movie where he'd been pacing the sidewalk waiting for her. And again, as soon as Mama was out of sight he had her in the back alley where she changed into the boots, jacket and helmet.

What was different this time was he also had his crossbow with him. "I thought maybe ya might wanna try an shoot it Beth. I ain't never let no one else near it, but I sure would like seein' ya give it a try."

"I'll try, if I can even lift it. It looks really heavy."

"Don't worry I'ma be helpin' ya Sunshine. We'll shoot it together 'til ya get a feel for it."

They made the ride to his spot, and as they got off the Bike and held each other close they were consumed by a heady feeling. They felt just a little bit of power and freedom asserting their independence this way. Slipping off together. They saw themselves as all grown up, making their own decisions and doing things the way they wanted to do them. They knew how to take care of themselves, they were practically adults. That's how they felt in that moment, he was 17 now and she'd be 16 in just three and a half weeks.

He loaded and cocked it first. He didn't expect her to even try this first time. He just wanted it to be fun for her, that's what would make it fun for him. He could do his serious shooting in the morning when he was hunting rabbit.

He put the crossbow in her hands but he kept hold of it, knowing she wouldn't be accustomed to the weight of the weapon. "Okay? Ya feel like ya got it?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I can lift it up and hold it steady on my own."

"That's okay, I'ma help ya til ya can." He stood behind her and stretched his arms to help her lift the bow into shooting position. It felt like his body couldn't get any closer to hers. Holding her that way, smelling the delicate fragrance of her as his face lay right against hers, it was making it nearly impossible for him to keep his concentration. He wondered if she was having the same difficulty.

With him standing there behind her and feeling his body so near to her, and his cheek on her cheek, so close she could feel him breathing, all of it excited her. She felt the warmth in her lower body and she knew it was desire. The warmth spread through her and she didn't know if she'd be able to concentrate at all on shooting the big bow. All she could think about was Trouble.

They managed to keep it together long enough to get the bow raised, "Just try an take aim at that tree Sunshine, and when ya do, keep both eyes open. That's the way it's done with a crossbow. When ya think you're ready lemme know, we'll pull the trigger together."

"I think I have it in the sightline, let's try." He helped her shoot and when the bolt flew it actually skimmed the side of the old tree's trunk.

"Damn Sunshine you're gonna be good at this." But as he was saying it he was already taking the bow from her hands and setting it on the ground. And then he was laying her down on the sleeping bag.

They were feeling intoxicated with longing, each desiring to feel the others body next to theirs. His hand went to her bottom as he lightly rubbed and caressed it. Soon the hand had moved up, and this time it was inside her thin t-shirt and feeling the warm skin of her back. The sensation of it made him feel an even a greater need. Soon his hand had moved to the front of her body, although it was over her bra he was touching her breast, moving his palm along it and caressing it gently in his hand, fearful he might hurt her. At the same time he'd let his mouth travel to her tummy and abdomen, kissing and sucking at the delicate white skin.

When they'd become almost lost in their need he remembered himself. As badly as he wanted her, as much as he knew she was having all the same cravings he was experiencing, he was overcome with the feeling he needed to protect her. She wasn't quite 16, should they be doing this stuff? He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was he wasn't taking any chances of doing wrong by her.

"Sorry Sunshine, I got myself all carried away. I ain't gonna push ya, I promise."

She rested a palm on his cheek, "It felt good Trouble, and I was liking it. That's why I didn't ask you to stop."

He buried his face in her neck, holding her close to him, "I know I didn't wanna stop, I just thought we should. I love ya Sunshine an I gotta do the right thing, take care of ya. I promised ya I always would."

xxxxxx

The following Saturday he left right from work for the prison in Atlanta. He missed his brother and was anxious to see him and share what little time they could together. He often imagined how different his life would be if Merle hadn't gone to prison. He could live with him instead of his Dad. Everything would be so much better.

Sure, Merle could be the world's biggest asshole, there was no doubt about that. His brother was one rough son of a bitch, and to Daryl's mind the world's biggest hard ass. He was certain there was no one meaner or tougher. But the fact remained, no matter how much shit Merle gave him, no matter how loud he yelled at Daryl or how much he cussed, Merle would never lay hands on him, never hurt him like his Dad did. What Daryl knew to be the truth was Merle would never let anyone else, including his Dad, ever hurt him either.

"How ya doin' there Little Brother?" Merle always felt the bile rise in his throat when he saw those bruises on his brother's face. It was the hardest thing he'd ever dealt with, being trapped behind those prison walls, not being able to rescue his brother from the hell Merle knew he was living. He'd rather detox off the crystal a thousand times than see Daryl hurt even once more.

"I'm doin' real good Merle, everythin' okay for you?"

"Ya know it kid ain't none a these punks gonna give your Big Brother no shit."

Daryl just grinned that small half smile, there was no doubt in his mind about that. Nobody messed with Merle if they didn't want their ass beaten.

His brother had that wall to wall grin when he asked, "So ya ready ta tell me yet or ya still holdin' out?"

Genuinely confused he simply replied, "Tell ya what?"

Merle laughed hard enough that the guard trained his eyes on the man. "Thought ya knew by now kid, ya can't hide nuthin' from ol' Merle. You're gettin' a little sugar. I can see that look a love all over ya."

Daryl hated that he felt his neck turn hot and he knew it was red. And what his brother said was true. He never could hide anything from Merle. "Shit. Okay, yeah I got me a girl. A real nice girl. An I ain't just playin' Merle, me an her, we're serious n all."

"Ain't that nice. Tell Big Brother about her. She all sweet an pretty is she?"

And that neck wasn't getting any cooler but he was feeling a little cocky, hell he knew something about girls now. "Yeah she's real sweet an she's the prettiest girl I ever seen. Even her family's been treatin' me real nice. Her name's Beth."

"Well now that does sound sweet n pretty. But Little Brother ya gotta be careful with this young love stuff, ya can't forget the things your brother told ya, ya know 'bout makin' sure you an her don't have no babies ya ain't ready ta raise."

Now Daryl felt that color go all the way up to the top of his head. "We ain't doin' nuthin' like that Merle, ain't gonna be makin' no babies."

His brother did it again, let out that laugh that seemed to come up all the way from his toes, "Yeah well boy it's only a matter a time til neither one a ya can hold out no more. That's a time ya gotta be ready for. Ya get them things like I told ya before an ya keep a couple with ya all the time. Ya keep em in your pocket an ya keep a couple with ya on the Bike."

Daryl was chewing hard on that lip and looking down, too embarrassed to look in his brother's eyes, but he knew the man was right. He gave a nod of his head.

"That's a good man there, a man who looks out for himself an his girl. An ya make sure she says 'yes.' Once they say 'no', even if they said 'yes' at first an no matter how disappointed ya are, ya gotta stop. Ya get it?"

Again Daryl had his eyes down, now chewing hard on the side of that thumb, but he nodded his head and spoke softly, "I already told her ain't makin' her do nuthin' she don't wanna do."

"There ya go then. As long as everyone's agreeable then when it happens, well kid it's pretty much the best thing goin'. Have ya some fun."

When he left the prison Daryl did stop at a store and he bought a box of those things. It was the most embarrassing purchase he'd ever made and he was grateful no one in Atlanta knew him.

xxxxx

Sunday morning he was at the farm before Beth and her family even got back from church, working on his truck. They all walked in the barn to say "hello," and Beth walked right over close, smiling at him as he looked up, "Hey you."

When they did that thing where they looked at each other like that it was a little bit hard on Mama and Daddy. It wasn't that it didn't make them happy to see the young couple were so happy, or that they had this connection, this bond. But there was no getting around the fact it made them nervous. Those kids had a lot of life in front of them and Mama and Daddy wanted them to have a real good start on that. They didn't want them to find themselves in any "adult situations" at such a young age.

Daryl interrupted their worry, at least for the time being. "I hope ya don't mind Ma'am, I got some rabbit this mornin' an I put em in your kitchen sink. They're all clean, I done all that out in the woods."

"Thank you Daryl that's wonderful. Tomorrow I'll make you some rabbit and dumplings how does that sound?"

"Sounds just right, thank ya Ma'am."

Daddy reminded them, "Y'all be at the table and washed up for Sunday dinner in an hour."

"Yes Daddy."

"Yessir."

xxxxx

A few days later Beth celebrated her 16th birthday and Mama made her just what she'd asked for, fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. The cake was cherry chip and the ice cream was chocolate. No one had any complaints about any of that.

He was embarrassed to give her the gift in front of her Mama and Daddy but he knew how they did things. And he'd never bought anyone a present, much less a girl that he loved. It was hard for him to tell whether he was more excited to give her the gift, or more nervous she wouldn't like it.

He handed her the little box and she smiled, but the look of that small box in their daughter's hand gave Mama and Daddy a temporary feeling of panic, surely Daryl wouldn't. They were mighty relieved when she opened it to reveal the small heart shaped locket. "Oh Trouble it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, while Mama and Daddy looked to each other, they each know what the other was thinking, "Trouble?"

"I want to wear it right now, will you help me?" She smiled at the young man.

"Sure." And Mama just looked on as he helped her. That had always been her job.

"Oh I'm sorry, I almost forgot, I got so excited seeing your new necklace. Let me get your gift." Mama disappeared into her room and got the package. "Here you go daughter."

She quickly tore the paper off, hoping it was what she thought it was. "Yay, finally my own phone!" It wasn't a fancy phone, not one of those smart phones. This phone could not have been more basic. But it would call and it would text and it was hers. Her very first phone. "Thank you so much Mama and Daddy, I'm so happy to _finally_ have my own phone."

Later she and Trouble would talk about that and they decided he'd get one of those phones where you just add minutes when you need them. The thing was they were together most all the time, they really didn't need this method of communication. It was just the idea of it. It was another little step toward their independence. Now they felt just a little bit more like adults.

xxxxx

Saturday they got to have another "movie date," to celebrate her birthday. This time he didn't bring the crossbow, thinking maybe that would be safer, they wouldn't be so tempted. Instead he planned to show her how to find a rabbit warren. She'd picked up on it real fast and he was proud. "You're a regular outdoor woman Sunshine."

But later, when they lay back down on that sleeping bag, it didn't seem to matter one bit that they hadn't shot the crossbow.

This time he didn't stop himself when his hand slid up the back of her t-shirt. He fumbled around and it took him a minute, but he'd soon popped open the clasp of her bra. He expected her to ask him to stop as he slowly moved his hand to her bare breast, but she didn't. And she didn't stop him when he pulled her t-shirt up a little and moved his mouth down on her tummy. She knew he was looking at her and she was surprised she didn't mind, that she didn't feel embarrassed.

But then his mouth went to her small breast and he let out a moan as his lips went to her nipple, at that same moment she let out a gasp. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Stop?"

"Not yet but soon. Okay?"

"Okay." And he did.

xxxxxx

Later that night when he'd gotten back to his spot he was still too keyed up to sleep. He got the drawing pad and the color pencils and by the light of the small propane lamp, he began. It was like these emotions he was feeling, his desire for her, went to his hand and that hand put those feelings on the paper.

He didn't even have to think about it really, it all just seemed to flow right from him as he completed the drawing.

When he finally slept he dreamed of her, like he did most every night, and like most every night he ended up with one of "those" dreams. He woke early, cleaned himself up and then walked around for just an hour or so before getting on his Bike and heading for the farm. He wanted to work on his truck, and mostly he wanted to see her.

After Sunday dinner and helping with the dishes they went to the barn and he worked while they visited. Soon he stopped. He'd taken to keeping a red shop rag in his hip pocket and he pulled it out to wipe his hands.

"I got sumthin' for ya Sunshine, sumthin' I done for you. Well I guess it's kinda for the both of us. I hope ya won't be mad, I hope ya like it."

He went to his backpack and pulled the drawing out. When he gave it to her, her hand immediately went to her mouth and she let out a little gasp. Her cheeks were rosy as she tried to find her words, "Trouble, I, I, I…I don't know what to say."

"Are ya mad? Did I do wrong?" He had that anxious tone in his voice.

Her face was red but she told him, "No, no. I'm not mad, it's beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm going to take it in my room right now. I'll hurry back." He looked around and they shared a romantic kiss before she ran toward the farmhouse, holding the drawing close to her chest.

Daddy was dozing in his chair and Mama was doing needlepoint when she ran in the house, "Just getting my iPod she softly called, before running quickly up the stairs to her room. She got a spiral notebook from her desk, and then looked at the picture again. She lightly rubbed her fingers over it, and just looking at it gave her that warm sensation.

She slipped it between the pages of the notebook and carefully slid the notebook between her mattress and box spring. She grabbed the iPod and quickly ran back to the barn, to him.

"I love it Trouble, thank you and you know I love you."

Again he stopped and wiped his hands on the rag before pulling her close, "I love ya Sunshine. I want ya ta know that. You're bout all I ever think about anymore. You're damn sure in all my dreams."

"I dream about you all the time too Trouble."

They looked in each others eyes, smiled and then he kissed her. They were taking their chances but they just didn't want to stop.

 **10 Weeks Later**

Saturday afternoon the smile on his face could not have been any bigger and brighter as he washed up in the utility sink. He had the old truck running and it was running smooth, as smooth as a '56 Chevy truck was ever meant to run. He was so proud and he asked her Daddy, "Can I take Beth for a little ride, please Sir? I promise I won't go far an we'll be real careful."

Daddy clapped him on the back, "Alright Daryl but now stay off the main highway this first time out. Make sure it'll stay running good and that you feel comfortable driving it, these old rigs aren't quite the same as a newer one."

"Yessir, I think that's maybe why I like it so much. And I will be real careful, I'll take it real slow. I'd never take a chance a hurtin' Beth."

As much as Daddy didn't care for the idea of his baby girl having a boyfriend, if she had to have someone he was grateful it was Daryl. He just wished the young man didn't have such a rough go at home. That and he prayed hard daily that the two would not get themselves into "trouble."

"Be back in an hour or so, alright?"

"Yessir I'll have her back safe."

As soon as they were out of sight of the driveway she unbuckled that seat belt Daddy had made him install, and slid all the way over next to Trouble. "Gosh Daryl, finally. We're finally getting to drive around in your truck. It feels good."

"Yeah it does Sunshine. An just wait'll I get the body work done. I think I can do that part myself, and by the time it's done I'ma try an have enough money ta get it painted. Then later new upholstery. By the time I graduate next year it's gonna be lookin' real sharp girl, real sharp. You're gonna be proud ta be seen with me."

"Trouble you know I'm always proud to be seen with you. And does this mean you've decided for sure you're going to stay in school and graduate?"

"Yeah I sure am gonna try. I gotta do it for ya Sunshine, an I gotta do it for my job, an ta make your Mama an Daddy happy."

"What about for you Daryl? To prove to yourself that you're just as good and just as smart as everyone else." She knew she'd embarrassed him, just like she knew he needed to hear it.

"Yeah Beth thanks. I learned a lotta things just bein' around ya. An damn Sunshine, we'll be done with this school year in just a week. It went by faster'n I thought it would. Must be cuz I had ya ta look at every day."

After they'd driven for twenty minutes or so, he pulled off the road just far enough he hoped they wouldn't be seen. And not so far that they might get the old truck stuck in the red earth. "We got twenty minutes ta get close." She smiled her approval and they did what they'd been wanting to do in the old truck for what seemed like forever. They made out like a couple of teenagers.

When they pulled in the driveway of the old farm she was back in her spot, seat belt on. She smiled over at him, "I hope we get to go driving regular now."

"Yeah I's hopin' that too Sunshine."

They walked in the house and her Mama and Daddy both look nervous, pale, and not at all happy. Immediately Beth and Daryl thought they were in some kind of big trouble. Beth barely got it out in a whisper, "Mama is something wrong? What's wrong Mama?"

Mama took in a deep breath, "I heard from Rosita's Mother, Maria. We're all invited to a wedding at their home next Saturday afternoon"

"A wedding? Whose wedding?"

"Caesar and Rosita. Her Mother didn't try to hide it, she came right out and said there's a little one on the way."

xxxxx

 **A/N I think we all knew things were looking that way for Caesar and Rosita. We'll attend the wedding next week, and Daryl and Beth's first summer as a couple will be upon us. I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, and that you'll leave a review / comment. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is on my tumblr bethylmethbrick, as always they're adorable! I'm going to be posting a bonus Christmas chapter for Love's Highway Monday, and I hope to have some other Christmas stories for you next week. We'll see how my times goes. I hope you all have a wonderful week and I'll see you for more Trouble next Saturday, Christmas Eve! I appreciate you all so much and you know I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N As always I thank you all so much for reviews, follows. faves and heck, just for reading. We pick up right where we left off, when Hershel and Annette tell Daryl and Beth about Rosita.**

 **Warning: This chapter gets a little rough.**

ooo00ooo

As seemed to be the case so often he didn't think about it, it just happened, he took her hand as he muttered, "Shit." He quickly turned to her Mama, "Sorry Ma'am, sorry Beth, I just, well I guess I's too shocked ta think. Sorry."

"I'm not angry Daryl." Truth was Mama had nearly said the same thing when Rosita's mother had told her the news.

Beth's mouth was still agape, she regained her composure just a little and asked, "Mama, Daddy please can I go see her? Please?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked to her parents.

Mama looked concerned, "You two go in the kitchen and get yourselves some sweet tea, me and Daddy need to talk."

"Yes Mama."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mama and Daddy went in his office and shut the door. "I guess they didn't know; they sure seemed shocked enough. I suppose you have to expect these things can happen when teenagers fancy themselves all grownup and in love, but when it strikes so close to home it's frightening."

"I know Annette. This is the very thing I've worried about since the first time Daryl showed up at our door. I knew then I was seeing Trouble right before my eyes. It's not Daryl, I know he's a fine young man, it's them. It's the way they look at each other, the way they are together, like they just found their destiny and can't possibly survive without each other. I saw it between them immediately. I guess that's why I've been scared all along."

"Hershel Greene that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard you say, and I agree. I can't believe how they are, but they do seem mostly innocent. I just hope to God I'm right about that, that they're not moving too fast. I can't imagine Daryl ever pushing Beth to do anything she doesn't want to do, but she's in love with him and, well I don't have to explain these things to you."

"I know. I'm willing to let him take her to see Rosita, it might be a good thing. At least it might be a temporary deterrent, but I don't want him to take the old farm truck, not quite yet. We're going to have to make sure he's got a little insurance and all before he takes it on the highway. He doesn't need any more trouble than he has. I'll let him take the Chevy and we'll give them a couple of hours. Any objections?"

"No, no objections. Rosita is her best friend and I'm sure the girl needs someone her own age to talk to. And like you said, hopefully this will shock Daryl and Beth both into thinking very carefully before they decide to let things go too far."

"Alright well I don't think it would be a bad idea if I spoke to Daryl and maybe you'd better have another talk with Beth."

"Oh I just hate 'the talk' Hershel." Mama shuddered at the thought.

"I know wife, I hate it too. Being a parent is not for the faint of heart. Could you please ask Daryl to come in here and visit with me?"

* * *

When Mama opened the kitchen door she saw how quickly Daryl tried to move his arm from around her daughter's shoulder. All she could think was, "please Lord watch over these two."

"Daryl, Beth's Daddy would like to see you in his office for just a minute."

The look of doom and gloom that came over Daryl's face at her words had Mama feeling bad. "He's not going to bite you Son, I promise."

"Yes Ma'am." He and Beth looked at one another as he left the room and Mama thought it could possibly be the most pitiful look she'd ever seen.

What Beth hadn't expected was Mama was going to 'talk' to her. "Beth sweetie I know how uncomfortable it is for you to talk about this stuff, and believe me it's every bit as uncomfortable for me, but I'd be negligent if I didn't."

"Oh Mama please let's just not. I know where babies come from and I promise Daryl and me aren't doing anything like that at all."

Mama had to smile, "I know daughter I sure wasn't thinking you two were. But I know how it is to be young and in love and I just pray that you'll wait. But Bethie if it ever happens you have to be careful, you have to take precautions."

She couldn't believe her Mama had said that, she'd always just talked abstinence. "No Mama don't say it please."

"Beth, I'm your Mother I'm just trying to protect you is all. I do want you to wait for marriage, but if you don't then Daryl has to know what to do to make sure nothing happens, or you have to take pills."

"Mama I am not taking any pills because we're not doing that! I swear Mama that's the truth."

"I believe you but if it gets to that point then I want you to come to me. I'd rather have that than what's happening with Caesar and Rosita. I hope to God this all somehow works out for them, but they're way too young for marriage and babies. So are you and Daryl."

"Yes Mama I know. I promise."

"The good news is Daddy's going to let Daryl take the Chevy and drive you to Rosita's for a visit. I'm sure she could use a kind heart and maybe a shoulder to cry on."

With that Beth wrapped her arms around her Mama, "Thank you Mama I'll call right now, and please don't worry."

* * *

Daryl was fidgeting like Daddy had never seen, he truly felt sorry for the young man. They needed to have this talk though, for both their good. "Have a seat Son, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yessir." Daddy was afraid the boy might bite right through his own lip the way he was chewing it.

"I know this is uncomfortable but you have to understand my position Daryl, Beth is my child, my youngest child. As her Father it's my job to do my best to protect her."

Daryl couldn't believe he interrupted her Daddy, but he did, "It's my job too an I ain't ever gonna let nuthin' bad happen ta Beth, ever."

"I'm sure that's the way you feel and I'm grateful you're so protective of her. But you're a young man Daryl, Beth's a young woman, and you're in love. I see it with both of you. Youth and love can sometimes lead right to experimenting and things happen, just like with Caesar and Rosita." Hershel saw the boy's neck turn bright red.

"It ain't like that Sir, we ain't, it ain't. Nah, just nah..."

"Well I know those urges are probably there and I'd like to think you and Beth can control that. It's something a man should be willing to wait for, for marriage." Right then Daryl wished her Daddy would just kill him and get it over with.

"I ain't pushin' Beth for none a that. I told her I wouldn't an I ain't. I keep my word Sir."

"I know that Daryl, I've told you before I know you're a good person. I'm just trying to make sure for all our sake that nothing unplanned happens. Do you know anything about birth control?"

He realized he'd only _thought_ he wanted the man to kill him before, now he knew for sure. But he sucked in a breath and he sucked it up, "Yeah I know 'bout all that stuff, my brother told me. Ya know I got a older brother, an yeah he covered all that."

"Alright then, I won't torture you anymore Daryl, I just wanted us to have an understanding. Here are the keys to the Chevy. You take Beth over to see her friend Rosita. Drive slow and have her home in two hours, alright?"

"Yessir, an thanks I'd never let no harm come ta Beth."

Daddy clapped him on the shoulder knowing the boy was sincere, "Thank you Daryl."

* * *

Never were two people any happier to leave a house than Daryl and Beth. He opened her door and like the good girl she was she got in and put her seat belt on. As soon as they were out of sight of the house she'd slid over next to him, sitting on the console with her arm draped around him and her head on his shoulder.

"Shit Sunshine I didn't plan on ever havin' ta listen ta another one a them talks. I sure as hell didn't wanna hear it comin' from your Daddy."

"I know Trouble, I had to listen to it from Mama and it's just the most embarrassing thing ever."

"Damn I felt all kinds a guilty an we ain't even done nuthin' like that." His neck heated up at his own words, maybe because he knew he'd thought about all of those things, plenty.

They pulled up to Rosita's and he put his hand on her cheek, "I ain't goin' in Sunshine, ya go on in an see your friend an take your time. I'll wait right here."

"Really?"

"Yeah it ain't me she's gonna wanna talk to any how."

"Thank you Trouble." And the kiss she gave him let him know he'd done good.

He stood leaning against the car and smoking a cigarette, just waiting patiently, watching the house and thinking about her and all she meant to him.

Rosita's Mother opened the door, saw Beth standing there and started to cry. "Oh Beth I just can't believe what's happened. You go back in her room now, I'm sure she needs you."

And Rosita cried hard, "He told me it wouldn't happen if he just, oh you know, pulled, oh you know I can't even say it. It doesn't matter anyway, it didn't work. Now I'm going to have a baby and I'm only 16. I don't know if I'm ready. He doesn't have job and he needs to finish school so we have to live here with my Mom and Dad."

"What about you Rosita? Don't you get to finish school?"

"I'm going to try, I hope I can. I'm just so confused Beth. I love Caesar and I know he loves me. It's just I hadn't planned on all of this yet. I thought we'd finish high school, he'd go to trade school, get a job and then we'd talk about getting married. Everything has changed."

The friends talked, and cried and hugged each other, and Beth felt guilty when she left. Guilty for thinking how glad she was not to be in Rosita's shoes.

They still had time before they had to be back at the farm and Daryl pulled off on a side road. She told him about her talk with Rosita and how sad it all was, he nodded his head, "I ain't ever gonna let nuthin' like that happen with us Beth, I promise. When we have our children I want ya ta be happy with the idea."

Just his words made her feel that familiar warmth, and they did make out parked in her Daddy's Chevy on that dark and quiet country road. But they didn't let it go any further.

* * *

The Thursday before Caesar and Rosita's wedding was also the last day of Beth's sophomore year, and Daryl's junior year of high school. Report cards were handed out and as was always expected of her, Beth's was almost straight A's. There was just the B in physical education. She was sure the teacher hated her.

Daryl the boy who usually got all D's, had pulled off a major victory. He'd earned almost all C's, except for B's in both math and history. He couldn't wait to show both Mr. Horvath and Beth's folks.

* * *

Dale Horvath was certain that was the first time he'd ever seen a smile like that on Daryl Dixon. "What's got you so happy Son?"

Daryl just kept smiling as he handed his boss the report card. Horvath looked at it and then smiled just as broadly as the boy while extending his hand. As he and the young man shook hands he said those words Daryl had hoped for, "You held up your end of the bargain and I'm holding up mine. Beginning Monday you're on the CNC full time. You'll need a little more training but I have a feeling within a couple of weeks you'll be working on your own. And no more janitorial duties for you. You keep your own work area clean and your tools clean and put away, that's all the cleaning you're responsible for. Someone else will be doing the other janitorial. And there's a nice raise that comes with this increased responsibility Daryl. Your summer hours are 8 to 4:30 Monday through Friday, just a half hour for lunch. How does all that sound?"

"Sounds real good Sir, thank ya so much. I'ma show ya I can do the job, make ya happy ya give me this chance."

"I'm counting on it Son."

The Greene's were just as proud as Mr. Horvath. Her Daddy told him, "I knew you could bring those grades up Son and I'm proud that you wanted to. I'll tell you what, now that you've done so well and you've gotten the insurance, you're welcome to use your truck freely. And when you and Beth go to your movies you can drive her. You just promise me you'll mind the speed limit and you'll both wear your seats belts."

"Thanks Sir, I promise I'll be careful."

ooo00ooo

Daryl didn't want to go to Caesar and Rosita's wedding, why would he? He barely knew them, and he wasn't comfortable in most social situations anyway. He was having the feeling this was going to seem more like a funeral than a wedding. From what Beth had told him no one was particularly happy about the "celebration."

Daryl didn't understand any of it and he didn't want to be a part of it. But Beth was going for her friend, for Rosita. Daryl was going for Beth.

Everyone tried to put on a happy face, the few guests that had been invited all acted like it was a happy occasion, but there was a definite undercurrent of what felt more like sadness.

Beth just prayed hard that somehow it would work out, that Rosita, Caesar and their baby could become a happy family.

ooo00ooo

Their summer was going so well, it was better than they'd ever dared to hope for.

With his new position at work running high tech and very expensive machinery, and being trusted to produce quality parts that met critical specifications, Daryl's self-confidence had been given a boost. He was happier. With every paycheck he cashed he was feeling more and more like a responsible and capable adult.

Her farm chores were much more demanding of her time during the busy summer months, so Beth had taken only a part time job. She was working at a fabric store in town from one to five. She and Daryl were saving as much money as they could. They had a plan; they were going to build a house someday. Their own home.

Daryl waited for her to get off work every afternoon then they'd drive to the farm and do chores until supper. It stayed light so much later on those summer evenings and they were enjoying "walks" almost every night after supper. Daddy had even started letting them go for drives more and more often. Life was good for the young couple and they were enjoying this extra time alone, but they were still being careful, still taking it slow. What happened with Caesar and Rosita had put some fear in them, but more than that, they knew they weren't quite ready. Beth wasn't ready.

She worried and she shared that worry with him, "I hope you're not mad or disappointed Trouble, you know how much I love you, and I do think about that and that someday I'd like that with you. It's just that I'm not ready yet."

"Sunshine ya know I ain't mad an I ain't disappointed. I'd wait for ya forever. I told ya I ain't pushin' ya for nuthin' an I ain't. Please don't talk like that no more, I love ya an it ain't cuz I want that."

* * *

Not everything had changed with the young couple. The thing that hadn't changed, the thing they just couldn't seem to stop doing, no matter how much time they got to spend together was sneak around. They never did get to a Saturday matinee, they had something else they'd much rather do on those Saturdays. What that meant was getting on the motorcycle and riding to his spot in the woods. It was now _their_ spot. It was the place they just had to be.

There were a few things in their pattern that had changed. Now that he wasn't working on Saturdays he'd drive to the farm and pick her up in the old truck. They'd leave with a wave and a smile to her folks, and go right to the alley behind the movie theater. He'd park the truck and they'd put on their boots, their leather jackets and helmets, get on that Bike and ride.

They didn't even worry about getting caught anymore. They'd been sneaking off for months now and everything had always been so seamless, so problem free. They'd get to their spot and practice with the bow, maybe do some tracking or a little fishing and there was always a lot of kissing. And holding on, and maybe just a little experimenting. But no matter how tempted they were, they didn't go "there."

* * *

They'd been looking forward to the long 4th of July weekend. They'd both have the holiday, Monday, off work. Mama was going to pack a picnic dinner and they'd all be going to the big park in town. There would be local bands playing music and booths selling lemonade, hot dogs, ice cream and cotton candy. It was always fun and everyone seemed to be in such a happy and festive mood. They'd spread a blanket on the ground and have their dinner, and when it got dark the fire department would be putting on the annual fireworks show. They were excited to watch that together.

The Sunday before Daryl arrived just as they got home from church, he wanted to help Beth with her chores because they had some place to go. Daddy had agreed the two of them could go fishing after Sunday dinner and they were feeling anxious to be on their own for the afternoon. Daddy had even said they didn't have to be home until dark.

What Daddy didn't know was they'd be going on the Bike to "their" spot to do that fishing.

They drove to the movie theater, just like they'd done so many times, they got themselves ready and they were gone on that Bike. They really did do some fishing when they got there. It would be good to have fish to take home, to show her folks that fishing really was what they'd been doing.

They even had pretty good luck. Daryl had the fish on a stringer, still in the cool water to keep them from spoiling, as they rewarded themselves for their success with some time on the sleeping bag.

When they knew they'd better get going Daryl put the fish in the small canvas bag, they cleaned up the campsite and got themselves ready to go.

There were two problems, the Bike's rear tire had gone almost completely flat, and the Bike wouldn't start. Daryl tried every trick he could think of. Part of the problem was he didn't have his full set of tools with him. He kept those at the shop.

Maybe it was the dimming light, maybe it was the pressure of being a teenager and worrying about getting his girl home before they got in some really big trouble. Whatever it was, nothing seemed to be going his way.

"I'm sorry Sunshine. All I can do is wait an try an get myself ta town, get my tools or get the truck. Shit I'm so sorry."

She was scared, real scared. It wasn't that she thought anything would happen to them at the camp. Daryl practically lived there and he knew how to take care of everything, and she knew he'd take care of her. What she was scared of was by the time they did get home Daddy would kill them both. There was just no way she could see this ending well.

He tried and tried again but he still wasn't having any success and it just kept getting darker and darker. She could see how exhausted and frustrated he'd become. He was cussing the Bike, but most of all he was cussing himself. As scared as she was she was more concerned for him. "It's okay Daryl you need to take a break. I know you're tired and hungry. Let's have our fish and rest. When it's daylight you can try some more."

Finally they decided they'd call, they'd be in terrible trouble but it was better than not going home at all. The problem was there was no cell signal.

* * *

When they weren't home at dark Daddy was just aggravated, thinking they'd disobeyed and he'd be giving them both a talking to. But with each passing hour he and Mama got more anxious, more concerned, more fearful.

They'd been grasping at straws; they'd called Rosita and even Dale Horvath. No one had seen the young couple. Finally at 10:30 Daddy called the sheriff's office. He could tell by his tone the young deputy didn't take the matter seriously. Hershel Greene was right, the deputy just assumed they were a couple of kids probably out doing what teenagers do, drinking beer and messing around.

But by one a.m Daddy had been calling him every half hour and the deputy had gotten to the point he just wanted to shut Hershel Greene up. He got in his patrol car and took a ride around town. He found the truck in the alley behind the movie theater. Maybe there was trouble with the vehicle, maybe they'd called the boys' father for a ride. He tried to find a number but apparently Will Dixon didn't have a phone, so the deputy just headed to the boys' home to see if the kid was there and to chat with the young mans' father.

He didn't know Will Dixon, the deputy was fairly new to the area and hadn't run into the man yet. He was appalled by the look of the place from the outside, but not nearly as appalled as he was when the man answered his knock. He could see from the doorway the place was a sty. There was a terrible stench of body odor mixed with alcohol and the distinctive smell of pot.

It was obvious the man was drunk, high and pissed off at the intrusion and the world in general. He was particularly incensed that an officer of the law had interrupted his drinking and doping. When the deputy asked, "Is your son Daryl home sir?" The man had thrown his empty beer bottle to the floor and yelled, "What the fuck did that worthless little piece a shit do now?"

The deputy could see why the kid hadn't come home, who would? Still the officer pursued his duty, "He's not being accused of any sort of crime sir, its just that he's late getting his girlfriend home."

"Shit, ya kiddin' me?" The man let out a loud humorless laugh. "She must be as worthless as him, hangin' out with a loser like that little bastard."

The deputy had only been on the job three months, and in this mostly peaceful town he'd never encountered anyone or anything even remotely like Will Dixon. "Well sir let me give you my card. If your son should come home please have him give me a call. The girl's parents are quite concerned."

Will Dixon looked at the deputy, threw his card on the floor, just like he had the beer bottle and hollered, "Fuck you officer," and slammed the door.

The deputy was just glad to get the hell out of there.

* * *

They were grateful they'd caught those fish, Sunday dinner had worn off long ago. Daryl started a small fire and cooked them in an old fry pan on a grate he'd rigged up. They held hands by the fire and talked about how worried they were, how sure they were they were in the worst trouble of their lives, a kind of trouble they may never get out of. She kept trying to assure him she wasn't angry and that she didn't blame him. But she knew Daryl, he always felt responsible for everything when it came to her.

Finally they lay down in the sleeping bag, holding on tight to one another, knowing once they got home it would likely be a very long time before they were even allowed to see each other again.

* * *

Mama and Daddy were frantic, they didn't know what in the world to do or think. When the deputy said the truck was parked behind the movie theater they were really baffled. The couple had said they were going fishing. Had they changed plans, and if so, why? And why was the truck still there? They both had phones, if there was trouble surely one of them would call.

Mama was desperate and desperate people take desperate action, she went to search Beth's room. She didn't believe in spying but maybe there would be some hint, some clue as to where the young couple may be. She checked in the drawers, the closet, the jewelry box. Nothing. Finally she checked the place everyone thought to hide their biggest secrets, whether it may be a stash of money or a diary.

She pulled the notebook out from under the mattress, took a deep breath and flipped through the pages. When she saw the drawing she had to sit down, before she fell down. She'd recognize Daryl's work anywhere and the drawing itself was beautiful, but the subject matter was so upsetting, it was something Mama never wanted to see.

And there was a dilemma, should she show her husband? It wasn't her nature to hide things from him but she had serious concern about how he'd react. It wouldn't help their search and would only serve to upset him more. And sadly, she still had found nothing that would lead them to their daughter and Daryl.

She decided they didn't need the added anxiety right then, and she slipped the notebook back under the mattress.

* * *

They hadn't slept well and at first light he started out. "Ya stay right here in camp Beth, no matter how long I'm gone. The worst thing ya could do is wander off, that's how people get lost for good. I'll be back for ya as soon as I can get ta town an get the truck. Wait k?"

"Yes Daryl, I promise." They shared one more long hard kiss and he was gone.

He managed to hitch a ride with a delivery truck and he made it to the theater by six a.m. He'd expected the truck to start and yet was surprised when it did, things hadn't been going that well. Grateful something was going right, he drove to her.

They were both so nervous they were on the verge of throwing up when they pulled into the old farm's driveway. Mama and Daddy were standing there on the big porch. "I'm sorry Sunshine, so fuckin' sorry. I love ya so much."

"I'm sorry too Trouble and no matter what just remember I love you more than anything."

Daryl didn't get a chance to open her door, the minute he'd stopped the vehicle her Daddy had pulled it open. Daryl was trying to be and to act like a man as he hurriedly walked around the truck to speak to Hershel Greene.

The Greenes had been up all night. They'd feared the worst, they were on edge. Hershel Greene was not a cruel man, but he was an angry man and in the heat of anger words are often spoken that a person wishes they had never said. Everyone knows words can cut deeper than the sharpest knife, and the thing about words is they can never be unheard.

Daryl started to speak, "Sir lemme…" And Daddy's reaction was nothing but hateful.

"I don't want to hear a word from you Daryl Dixon. I don't think I'd believe or trust anything you said. I don't know why I ever did. I knew the first time I laid eyes on you you were going to be nothing but trouble for my family. I want you out of here now and don't come back. Go on, get."

Beth was crying, "Daddy please let us explain."

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to try and explain young lady."

It was easy to forget how things really were for Daryl, what with all the big changes these past few months. Because now, at least on the surface, things were mostly good for the young man, he'd become more self-confident, he'd become a better student, moved up in his job, and he'd behaved in a mature and reasonable manner. Daryl may have been doing the work of a man, he may be able to survive on his own without a parent. But the truth of the matter was Daryl Dixon was still just a boy. A 17 year old boy who'd been beaten down and told he was worthless for all of his young life.

He looked at her Daddy, he was a boy fighting hard to be every bit a man, to keep his voice strong and steady and not let tears fall, "I'ma go just like ya want me to, just don't hurt Beth, it ain't her fault, it's mine, you're right. I'm nuthin' but trouble. A worthless piece a shit, it's all I ever have been. I already knew that. Sorry."

He didn't get in the truck – he just threw the keys in the open window and ran down the driveway.

Daddy was already wishing he could take back his own harsh words.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Geez, I ruined my own day with that. I'm sorry, when I laid this story out I didn't realize this chapter would come up on Christmas Eve. If you're so inclined, please leave a comment / review. Thank you and I do wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Day in General. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is a collage and yes, they're on the Bike. It's posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick. If you have a chance please check out my new Bethyl story, _One Cold Night_. I hope to see you back next Saturday for more Trouble. Thanks so much and remember, I love ya large xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know the last chapter was a rough one, and really bad timing, so I thank you for coming back for more. This chapter is also going to be hard on us, but we'll see some light and some resolution, and then we'll be moving forward. I thank you all again for the follows, favorites and comments. And to those "silent readers" I appreciate you too.**

 **Trigger Warning : Child Abuse and Description of Resulting Injuries.**

ooo00ooo

He just kept running as hard and as fast as he could, but it wasn't working. He couldn't get away from it. Two things owned his mind, fear that he'd never see her again, and the knowledge that he was worthless. Both of those things were causing this pain and he knew no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get away from it.

Eventually he could run no more, he was beyond exhaustion as he fell to the ground. Almost numb but not quite numb enough. He could still feel and he didn't want to feel.

He had nowhere to go and only two people he knew that truly cared for him. One was in prison and the other? He was sure after what her Dad said they'd keep her away from him, probably lock her up and throw away the key.

He couldn't go to his "home" in the woods. His Bike was there and broken and he'd left the truck at the farm. When her Dad said those words Daryl knew he couldn't keep the truck. He'd loved that truck but now he didn't want it, now that he knew what her Dad really thought of him.

He could have hitchhiked to the woods and stayed there but he couldn't risk missing work in the morning. He needed his job, it was all he really had left. He wished she was with him, he wished Merle was there. He wished he wasn't so alone. He was glad no one was there to see him cry.

Once he'd caught his breath and the tears had quit falling he got to his feet and got to the highway. He caught a ride with a guy who dropped him off not far from his old man's place, just another half mile to go. Hopefully his Dad would be passed out and he could get a night's sleep, before he hitched into town for work in the morning.

ooo00ooo

The young couple had talked about it plenty when they were stuck in the woods. They'd sat by the campfire holding hands and deciding what was best. As much as they hated the idea they knew they couldn't keep their secret any longer. They also knew they were going to be in big trouble, there was just no way around that reality. Her parents would place a lot of restrictions on them, and probably for a very long time. But they agreed it was time to just own up to the truth. They'd tell her Mama and Daddy how they'd disobeyed the rules and taken those motorcycle rides, and about the place in the woods. They'd be adults about it and accept the responsibility and their punishment.

They planned to be both mature and contrite, and they'd make a point of assuring her folks they hadn't done any of those things they'd had all those "talks" about.

But when her Daddy yelled at Trouble that way, when he'd spoken those cruel words, all of those plans they'd made that seemed so good and so solid were quickly forgotten.

As protective as Daryl Dixon was of Beth Greene, Beth Greene was just as protective of Daryl Dixon. The perfect daughter was filled with anger and she hurt so badly, not for herself but for Daryl. She was firm in her rage. No one would ever be mean to him that way again, ever. He'd had to endure too much meanness and cruelty in his life.

She was in fighting mode, fighting for him and fighting for them. And sweet little Beth Greene was fully committed to do whatever she had to do to ensure she would not be kept away from him. She'd been prepared to be on restriction, thinking they would be kept apart for a couple of weeks. But she wouldn't accept that now, she'd run before she'd accept that. When her Daddy had yelled those words at Trouble the girl had made a choice, a choice named Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Mama was not nearly as surprised by her daughter's level of anger, or the voice she was giving that anger, as was her husband. That was because Mama could see herself in Beth. It was so easy to misjudge women like them, most people did. They were the quiet ones, the sweet ones, the ones who tried hard to keep the peace, to get along. They were perceived as being weak, that was a mistake. When it came to fighting for the people and the things they believed in, they were unwavering.

Beth's raised voice exuded every bit of the anger she felt, "How could you say those things to Daryl? He's proved himself to you over and over! You've never liked him, you had your mind made up against him the first time he showed up here. We were so ready to apologize to you, to explain everything, to be adults and to accept whatever punishment you decided on. Well guess what? That's all changed now. I don't care what you say, there's nothing you can do to keep me from seeing Daryl! Nothing!"

With that she turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

His wife just looked at the devastated man. She knew him well enough to know he already felt enormous guilt over the words he'd said to Daryl. She knew he hadn't meant them, but that didn't seem to matter now. And his baby girl, his pride and joy had let him know in no uncertain terms, she would chose that young man over him.

So Annette Greene didn't bother to say those things to him, or to tell him all of this was happening because he had let his anger and emotions guide him. That he hadn't acted in a mature manner. She knew she didn't need to tell him, just like she knew no one could ever punish him like he was already punishing himself.

"I'm going to give Beth 15 minutes to calm down a little, then I'm going up to talk to her. In the meantime maybe reading some of your meditations will help you."

He just looked at his wife, "I wish it was that easy."

* * *

She knocked softly on her daughter's door, "Bethie its Mama, I just want to talk."

"Come in." As soon as her mother entered the room and closed the door her daughter declared in no uncertain terms, "I meant what I said Mama, you can't change my mind."

"I'm not here to change your mind I'm here to find out where you were. I was worried sick and I knew you wouldn't just let me be that scared. So tell me now."

And Beth did tell her, just like she and Daryl had planned. She admitted to Mama how they'd sneaked around every Saturday they'd been allowed to go to a movie. How they'd taken the motorcycle up into the woods. She told her Mama about the fishing and the crossbow and the tracking. And she told the woman that Daryl lived there much of the time. She told Mama the conditions Daryl lived in, that he slept under an old blue tarp to stay warm and dry. How he hunted for small game and fished, and cooked the foods he harvested over a fire and an old grate.

She told Mama how his bath was cold creek water and how all of that was better than going home to his father's house. But still she didn't tell Mama why he wouldn't go there except when he had to, she didn't share with Mama about the way Daryl's Dad was. She'd promised not to tell and she would never betray him, ever.

She told Mama how she had ended up falling in love with the beauty of the spot, and how the way he was living had broken her heart. And she admitted to Mama that they'd talked about getting married and having children and that they wanted to live there or in a place just like it.

Finally she made every effort to reassure her Mother. "Mama even though we were up there alone so often, and just last night for a whole night alone, nothing happened. Daryl and I did sleep together, and we did hold each other all night long. But we never did what you've been so worried about us doing. I wasn't ready and Daryl never pushed that with me. It was always going to be my choice, my decision. I don't care what Daddy thinks Daryl's an honorable man. And he is a man Mama, he's a man because that's what he's had to be to survive."

Mama hadn't spoken a word she'd just listened to her daughter's story. Parts of it made her angry, the parts about sneaky behavior and lying. Parts of it broke her heart, she hated to think of the young man she'd grown to love believing he had no options but to hideout in the woods and try to survive. Parts of it made her feel relieved, there would be no unexpected baby.

"Bethie, when I was so scared worrying for you and Daryl I did something I would never do otherwise. I was just looking for a clue, anything to help find you. I searched your room and I found the notebook and the picture under your mattress." Her Mother just looked at her expectantly, waiting for her daughter to speak.

Beth felt her face warm; she treasured that beautiful picture of them Daryl had drawn, but it sure wasn't the kind of thing a girl wants her Mama to see. They were there in their spot; behind them in the distance was a small cabin. They stood in each other's arms, holding on tightly and kissing deeply, and they were naked from the waist up.

She'd gone this far, she might as well just tell it, "Mama it didn't happen, it was a dream Daryl had. We've both had a lot of dreams Mama, dreams about what everyone seems to be the most afraid of. But that was all it was. I was embarrassed when he gave it to me, he was more embarrassed. But it's what we both want someday, to be married and to have a small place of our own in the woods and to just be together. That's what he drew, what he wanted it to be. Mama me and Daryl love each other. That's all I can tell you."

Mama was without words. This was all just so much, way too much to think about. There were so many things going on and they were coming at her all at once. She'd spent the whole night worried sick. She'd witnessed her husband yelling at a boy she knew the man loved and respected, and she'd watched her daughter yell at her husband. Now she'd come face to face with a new reality. Her daughter was no longer a child. She was a woman feeling the things women felt when they loved a man.

"I love you Beth and I think you know I love Daryl, and I hope Daryl knows that. I can't say its' okay that you lied, that you deliberately disobeyed me and Daddy. It's not okay. But what am I to do? I'm sorry his motorcycle is broken and I'm so sad he has to live the life he does. And I was horrified when I saw the picture, and yet I understand about love and desire. I just need some time to think Beth."

"I know Mama I'm so sorry I lied to you, and I'm really sorry you worried. We tried to call and Daryl left for town as soon as it was safe to go. But I know if we hadn't been there in the first place none of it would have happened. I can't give Daryl up Mama, I won't."

"I know that too." They did hug but Mama's heart was heavy, she was scared about so many things. Mostly she didn't want her family torn apart.

Her husband was in his office and she didn't disturb him, she had a mind that was full of her own worries. She took two aspirin and then went to her room. Maybe if she just laid down in the quiet and gave herself some time to think and pray answers would come to her.

It was about a half hour later that the call came in on Hershel Greene's private line. He was more devastated than ever, "Yes, yes, I'll take responsibility. Yes. Do what you have to do for him. I'm leaving now, I'll be there shortly."

He called up the stairs for his wife and daughter, "We have to go now, it's an emergency."

ooo00ooo

The town was getting ready for the big 4th of July festivities and folks were already filling the park. Jim, a volunteer fireman who lived out passed the Dixon place was heading to town. He'd be part of the crew that set off the fireworks display later that evening.

He hadn't gone far when he spotted something just off the highway. At first he thought it was a pile of old clothes someone had just dumped, but something made him slow down and pull over. That's when he saw it was a body. It was just a boy, he thought he looked like Will Dixon's son but his face was so battered Jim couldn't tell. He checked for signs of life and found a pulse, but the boy was so badly beaten he was afraid to move him. He got on his radio and called dispatch to send paramedics, and to make it fast.

They got him to the ER and cut his clothes off as the doctors and nurses began trying to stabilize the young man. One of the nurses checked his pants pocket and found a wallet that had been cleaned out, everything gone. But the nurse noticed an almost invisible slit had been made in the lining, probably with a razor. There were three things hidden between the lining and the leather, a 100 dollar bill folded into an impossibly small square, his driver's license and the card Hershel Greene had given him with his private number.

* * *

Beth was insolent at first, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

All Daddy had to respond was, "It's Daryl, he's hurt." Mama wasn't sure her daughters' feet had even touched the stairs, she moved down them so quickly.

When they arrived at the hospital they were directed to the ER. A nurse explained that the doctor was still with the young man, and that he'd be out to speak to Mr. Greene just as soon as they had Daryl stable. Daddy asked, "What happened? Was he in a wreck?"

She looked at the chart making certain she could speak freely to this man, and it appeared to her he was indeed the emergency contact. "No it wasn't a wreck, he's been severely beaten. When the man that found him asked who'd hurt him he named his father. The Sheriff is looking for his father now."

Tears were flowing from his wife's and his daughter's eyes, and Hershel felt the sting of his own tears. He cried for the boy and he cried for his daughter, and he cried for himself. Because the level of guilt that Hershel Greene felt could not be measured.

Beth managed to choke out the words, "I need to see him, I need to see him right now!"

"I'm sorry Miss, the doctor is treating him now. As soon as he's stable we can check with the doctor, okay?" The family sat together waiting in silence for two hours.

When the ER's double doors opened and the doctor walked through them, the small family rose in unison. The doctor spoke to Hershel, "We've gotten him stabilized for now. He's suffered some serious injuries typical of this type of abuse case, but he's a fighter, I can see that. He has several fractured ribs, and one of his shoulder blades is fractured, his kidneys are bruised, two fingers are broken, his spleen is badly bruised but didn't rupture so I'm leaving it for now. I don't want to add the trauma of surgery if I don't have to. Most of his organs have suffered some kind of trauma. In addition to all that he has bruises over most of his body resulting from being both kicked and punched, including both sides of his face and on the upper surfaces of his hands and feet."

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing, "There are also many telltale signs of previous abuse. There's an old fracture to his left arm that looks like someone tried to splint it themselves. There are old burn scars, and his back has several scars consistent with him having been beaten with a strap, probably a belt. I'd say it's nothing short of a minor miracle this young man has survived as long as he has."

Daddy could barely speak, "You're right, he's a fighter."

When they were allowed in his room her Daddy and Mama stood back while she hurried to his side. He was nearly unrecognizable, his face so bruised and puffy. As they watched their daughter gently touch his hand and heard her whisper, "Oh Trouble I know you told me to keep your secret but I wish I hadn't. I wish I would have told everyone about your Dad. I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

His hand moved just a little at her touch, and his eyes were so puffy it was difficult to tell, but he'd opened them. He wanted to see her so badly but between the beating and the medication they'd given him, his vision was blurred. Still he'd know her anywhere. It was barely audible but she heard him say, "I love ya Sunshine."

Daddy went to his side then, "I'm so sorry son, I know I can never make this right and I'll never get over the guilt. I just want you to know I didn't mean a word of what I said. I care deeply for you and I respect the man you are and the courage and resolve you have. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"mmmm."

"I know it's never going to be okay but I'm going to do whatever I can to try and somehow make things better."

The young man just lay there quietly.

* * *

They left their daughter with him while they went to the cafeteria. Daddy called Dale Horvath and told him what had happened. While they waited to meet with Daryl's boss, Mama told her husband everything their daughter had said about what they'd been doing and where they'd been. She never told him about the drawing, she could see no point in it.

Thirty minutes after Daddy had called him, Dale Horvath was in the cafeteria having coffee with the Greenes. Hershel told him everything he knew about Daryl's injuries. They discussed a plan, some way they could all help Daryl, and they came to an agreement.

They quietly walked back in his room. Daddy had to bite his lip, he wasn't going to say a thing, he'd said too much already. But it was a little tough on the man seeing his daughter lying in bed with Trouble.

* * *

Two days later Beth went with Mr. Horvath and another man from the shop to retrieve Daryl's motorcycle from the woods. Mr. Horvath could have had the bike fixed but he knew Daryl better than that, he knew the young man would want to fix it himself and so he'd just taken it to his place and locked it in the garage.

While visiting at the hospital one day Daddy tried hard to talk Daryl into taking the truck back, "It's yours son, you earned it and I want you to have it."

"Nah it don't feel right no more. Ya keep it, I'll get sumthin' else sometime." Daddy could only hope he'd change his mind. He was grateful that at least his daughter and Daryl were speaking to him. It wasn't the same kind of relationship he'd had with either of them before, but it was something and he hoped it would eventually get better.

A week later Daryl was released, but still not able to work. The doctor said he had to wait at least another week and even then only light duty.

He wanted to see his brother. As next of kin they'd notified Merle and told him what had happened to Daryl. They even allowed Merle to call, "I'ma make this right for ya little brother. I'ma make it right."

"Nah don't Merle, don't take no chances, I want ya here, I want ya with me, that's all."

* * *

He wasn't real comfortable with the idea, but he didn't have a lot of options. It was just that he'd never lived with anyone except his bastard father, Merle, and for a very short time his Mother. The only other person he'd ever imagined himself living with was Beth.

Dale and Erma Horvath seemed to understand all of that when they'd opened their home to him. They knew the full story now; that he'd been taking care of himself, that he'd been living up in the woods most of the time. They had no inclination to put a lot of rules and restrictions on him. He was too old and had been independent for too long. He was a good kid who'd been given an almost impossibly difficult life that he'd somehow risen above. Dale Horvath knew Daryl was a responsible person. The young man knew where he had to be and when he had to be there. He wasn't afraid of work and took it more seriously than anyone his boss had ever known.

Dale and Erma's main objectives were to give him a safe and comfortable place to stay, a place where he could feel at home and know there were people that cared about him. And they wanted to make sure he had the opportunities he deserved to have.

Mrs. Horvath was sweet and he'd always liked her fine, all she'd said was, "I don't expect too much Daryl. I want you to keep doing your best in school and I want you home with us by ten on school and work nights. You've always looked so tired to me Daryl. I want you to rest. "

"Yes ma'am." With his injuries and his body trying to heal he was more tired than he'd ever been, sleeping sounded good. They were real nice folks and he did appreciate them being so kind. They didn't want much from him and he was relieved to have a place to stay. At least until he could get his own place.

Later that week Mr. and Mrs. Horvath drove Daryl and Beth to Atlanta so he could see his brother. Beth waited with the older couple while Daryl went in.

Merle was fighting it hard, the rage and the pain at seeing what had happened to his young brother. He'd never wanted to kill so badly. Even he knew it was a good thing he was locked up, because if he wasn't he knew who he'd kill and with no remorse, not an ounce of guilt. For right now though he had to be a big brother to the only person in the world he gave a fuck about. "Hey there little brother, you're a tough sumbitch ain't ya?"

"I don't feel all that tough right now Merle."

"Well ya are kid an don't ya never forget it. Now listen here ta ya your brother, ya testify against that bastard, ya hear me? Ya don't let him get away with this shit no more. If I'da done that he'd a been sent up a long time ago an ya wouldn't a had ta get hurt."

"Ain't your fault Merle, don't say that. I just want ya back, I want my brother back."

"You're gonna get him kid, just two more months and they're lettin' me go. I ain't gonna be havin' my own place right away. I gotta 'transition' they call it. I'll be spendin' three months in a group home, they're still gonna be keepin' a real close eye on me. After that, if I do right I can get a place. I'ma do right kid, I'ma try an be a good man like you are."

* * *

Things had changed so much in such a short time, two of the best ways they'd changed in Daryl's eyes were his Dad was in jail and Merle would be out in just two months. And he'd be back at work in just a few days, earning money and adding to his stash.

The biggest change had been with her parents, they'd loosened up on the reigns so much. They were treating them like they could be trusted, like they deserved to have time together. Like they were a couple in love.

It wasn't quite enough though. It was too little and too late. Trouble and Sunshine had their own ideas, they're own plan, they were going to do things their way. After all, doing things everyone elses' way hadn't worked out so great.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N We got through it, thank God. I know these last two chaps have been rough, but we're moving on now. We'll fast forward a few months and our couple will be back in school next chapter, making big decisions and big plans. I thank you for reading along. Please comment / review. Happy New Year! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick and I appreciate you "visiting" me there. If you have a chance please check out my newest Bethyl story _One Cold Night_. I wish you all a Very Happy New Year and I hope to see you back here next Saturday for more Trouble. Until then, remember I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you all so much. I know we've had a couple of very hard chapters and I appreciate you hanging in. This chapter transitions us forward as we move ahead six months, but we're also catching up on how life and situations have progressed during that time. As you'll recall things had gotten better with Beth's parents, they were allowing our couple more freedom. But all was not forgive and Daryl and Beth had made some kind of plans of their own. I hope you enjoy.**

ooo00ooo

 **Six Months Later**

It's amazing how many things can change in such a very short period of time.

And it seemed just about everything in his life had changed, except for him and Beth. They were still solid, still in love. Now more than ever. They had their plan and neither of them had a single thought of changing it.

But a lot of other things were different, very different.

He'd be turning 18 in a couple of weeks, and in just four and a half months he'd be done with school. He'd have a high school diploma and that was important to him, mostly because he knew how important it was to her. It always gave him a real special feeling when she'd say, "I'm so proud of you Daryl." So he'd worked harder than ever this school year, for her and for him, and for the future they planned.

It's pretty tough keeping a secret in a small town and the story of Daryl's beating had been big news, it had spread quickly. Things at school were much different. It had shocked many when they learned the truth about the guy most of the students, and plenty of the teachers, thought was a hood. The guy who they thought did nothing but fight and raise hell. Now they knew that guy was really having the shit beat out of him on the regular, and by his own father. Attitudes toward Daryl Dixon had quickly changed.

He saw some of them look at him with pity and he hated that shit. He didn't want anyone's pity. Mostly he still just preferred they leave him alone. They'd never been his friends before so why start being his friend now? Because they felt sorry for him? Yeah he didn't think that was any kind of good reason. But he didn't give attitude he just did what he'd always done, he tried to remain kind of inconspicuous and do what he had to do. He was just waiting to turn 18 and graduate and really start his life.

For their part most of the other students got it, they caught on. They just started treating him like he was anyone else. Nodding their head his way in the hall, or saying "hey" to him as they filed into homeroom class. So yeah, it was all different, but in a lot of ways it was the same.

* * *

He hadn't wanted to do it, he'd argued vehemently but Mr. Mamet wouldn't budge. The principal said it was important and that Daryl needed the counseling. It was Beth who finally got him to agree. She'd told him it would be a good thing, and she'd also told him she thought it was important for them. And she put her arms around him and asked him to please do it. So even though he'd always thought it was enough for him just to talk to her, tell her how he felt, he'd agreed. At the time he did truly think he was doing it just to make her happy.

But he told the principal he couldn't go to counseling after school like they wanted, because he couldn't miss work. He needed his job. They'd accommodated him and so now instead of health class, Daryl had counseling every single day for 50 minutes.

It turned out that counseling did give him a different perspective on things. He'd started to understand that all of those things that had been done to him over the years weren't his fault. He wasn't the one responsible for the abuse and neglect he'd suffered. He only discussed what went on in counseling and how he felt about it with Beth. And it turned out he was glad to be going, in his heart he knew he needed it. He noticed it, he could tell, he was feeling a lot better about himself. And now he understood he wasn't doing this for just for her. He was doing it for himself _and_ for her because he wanted to be a better man, a whole man, a good man to her.

As always, Daryl Dixon took on a lot of responsibility for a young man.

One of Daryl's best days ever had come four months earlier. That's when Merle was released from prison. His brother had finally come home. And Merle had done just like his parole officer told him, he'd moved in the halfway house and he'd kept his nose and his veins clean.

Daryl noticed several changes in his brother, he could see it in the way he behaved, how he seemed to take a little more time to think before he spoke or reacted, and how he worked hard at controlling his anger and his actions. And all of it was Merle's decision, it was what he wanted. He wanted to be on the straight and narrow. He'd even told his younger brother he wanted to be a man that Daryl was proud to call "brother."

It wasn't easy for Merle to walk that line but he was determined he could and he would do it.

Mr. Horvath had been a big help, he'd talked a businessman he knew into taking a chance on Merle, giving him a job. It wasn't much but it was a start, and Merle was grateful someone was willing to gamble on him.

Merle was now working at a big warehouse building owned by an Internet marketer, and used as a shipping center. He worked the midnight shift doing custodial chores and acting as a night watchman. The deal was if he stayed clean, kept his hours and worked hard, after six months he'd move to shipping and receiving. That would mean he'd move to the day shift and get much better wages.

When Merle was finally allowed to move out of the halfway house and get his own place, Daryl had been disappointed and angry with him. He'd thought they were going to live together, but Merle had a new reality, and a new maturity, and with it came a different idea. He explained to the young man, "I love ya Daryl, you're my baby brother. That's why I want ya ta stay where ya are. The Horvath's are good people an they can care for ya better'n I can. I need ta get my own shit together kid. I need ta figure this new life out. I want ya ta have a proper home. I'll still see ya every day anytime ya want. I'm just tryin' ta do what's best here brother, I ain't doin' it for me cuz I do want ya with me, I'm doin' what's best for you."

As much anger as Daryl felt at the time, the more he thought about it the more he realized Merle really was doing the right thing by him, and his brother had a point. The Horvath's were good people and Daryl was happy there. They didn't ask much of him and their home was cozy. He thought if he had grandparents they'd be like these folks. Mrs. Horvath even let him use her old Chevy to take Beth out, all he had to do was pay for his own gas and promise never to drink and drive. And he and Merle did see each other every day, at least for coffee in the morning or a coke in the evening. So yeah, it was all good.

And besides it wouldn't be long now he'd be getting his own place, it was part of their plan.

* * *

Three months after Daryl's last beating at the hands of his father, the beating he'd thought at the time would surely kill him, he was told he had to testify. The trial was set to start in just one week, and it seemed everyone he knew was on the witness list, from his kindergarten teacher to Beth. As much as he wanted his Dad to go to jail, and hopefully stay there forever, he was dreading this trial.

He didn't want to have to even look at the man, not ever or under any circumstance. It went beyond the fear, because it was true he still feared the man. But it was also just like a lot of things with Daryl, this embarrassed him, he wasn't sure why that was, but it did. It was humiliating. He'd talked to the counselor about it a lot. The man told him it was still those old feelings that he was somehow responsible for what had happened to him. He kept assuring Daryl that telling the truth and seeing justice done would be like a cleansing for him.

But that didn't make it any less overwhelming. If it wasn't for Beth he probably would have just run, left town altogether, anything to avoid it. But he couldn't leave her and he couldn't very well ask her to up and leave. To go where and to do what? No, he knew he had to do this.

Merle came by to see him after work one morning; they'd planned to have coffee together before Daryl went to school. "What's got ya so shook up little brother? I can always tell when sumthin's botherin' ya, yer chewin' on that lip." The older man could see the young man was fighting with himself, his hands were shaking and he was fidgety as hell.

"I'm just dreadin' it Merle, the testifyin' an all. I don't wanna have ta see him, I don't want Beth ta have ta sit up there in front a him. I know I gotta do it brother, just like ya said, I just don't wanna. I still got bruises that ain't even healed yet. Shit Merle ya seen my back, ya seen it's all fucked up an it ain't ever gonna look okay. But I know you're right an I know I gotta do this."

Merle swallowed hard. For what seemed to him to be no less than the millionth time in his life, he wanted to see that bastard dead. He didn't want his little brother to have to go through this, or that sweet young girl Daryl was so crazy about. But he didn't say any of that. "Now ya know little brother I'ma be there with ya every day a that trial. Ya ain't gotta look at him an Beth ain't gotta look at him. Y'all look at me. Ya think about that time he nearly killed me. I done the wrong thing kid, I run off an got myself in a world a trouble an hurt. You're tougher'n me son, ya always have been. Ya got this dicked, I know ya do. Ya hear me?"

"Yeah I do, thanks Brother." He didn't sound convincing and Merle knew he was still scared and still hurting.

All the trial preparation and all the worry, and all the talking, none of that mattered. Not when two days later Will Dixon was killed in the exercise yard of the county jail. They suspected another inmate was guilty of the crime, and that the knife that was used might have been sneaked in by an outside accomplice. But they never did solve it. The truth was no one really worked that hard to solve it. Most every law enforcement agent in the county was glad to see Will Dixon dead.

Merle's only disappointment was he didn't get to kill the bastard himself.

ooo00ooo

Daryl had been real nervous about Merle meeting Beth. He knew the way Merle talked to and about women, and he still said plenty of off color stuff all the time. So before he introduced them he gathered up every bit of courage he had and told him, "Brother ya know Beth is my girl an she's real important ta me. Ya gotta treat her nice an show respect. She's a good girl Merle."

Merle smiled that huge smile and clapped his brother on the back, "I know kid, I ain't gonna be nuthin' but nice ta your girl. I know ya got that lovin' feelin' little brother. If she's special ta you she's special ta me."

Beth was scared just at the thought of meeting Merle Dixon. She'd heard stories about him and just knowing he'd spent six years in prison made him frightening to her. But he was Trouble's brother and Trouble loved him, so she was determined she would give him every chance. And then she saw him. He seemed so much older than Daryl and he was definitely a lot rougher looking. And unlike Daryl he was so loud and talkative and he seemed to smile all the time.

But after spending just one Saturday afternoon fishing with Merle and Daryl, she found she felt comfortable with Trouble's big brother. There was a lot of bluster to Merle Dixon, and there was no denying he looked and sounded so rough. But she could see clearly that just like Daryl was so protective of her, Merle was protective of him. It made her feel happy to know someone was watching out for Trouble.

* * *

They'd continued to see lunch break as their special time each weekday. They'd sit and eat, talk, and then he'd lay her down and they'd kiss and cuddle, and they'd talk about their plan.

It was a simple plan really, but one they didn't expect anyone but them to think was a good idea. Of course they no longer cared what anyone else thought, they were going to do what would bring them happiness. Everyone else would just have to learn to live with it. "You don't think we're making a mistake do you Trouble?"

"Ya havin' second thoughts Sunshine? I ain't, but if ya are ya should tell me now." He may have a little more self-confidence than he'd had in the past, but he still had plenty of doubts and he always expected the worst. It had been schooled into him for a very long time.

"Now Trouble you know better, I think I've wanted to marry you since the very first time I saw you. But you'll be the one with the whole burden at first."

"Ain't a burden, it's what I want. Ya know I can't wait Sunshine, an I'ma take good care a ya, ya know I will. But I think your Mama an Daddy are gonna be wantin' ta kill us both. I feel bad 'bout your Mama, she's a real special lady."

* * *

The situation with Beth's family had remained tense. He was polite to her Father, but his attitude toward the man was changed, the friendliness that had developed between them seemed lost forever.

He would still come see Beth in the evenings but it was after dinner with the Horvaths. He no longer cared to enter the Greene home, and he certainly had no intentions of ever eating Hershel Greene's food again. He'd told Beth right after he was released from the hospital, "Tell your Mama she's always been real sweet ta me an I always have appreciated it a lot, but when school starts up again I don't want her packin' me a lunch no more. I ain't gonna eat it. Now that I know how your Daddy feels I just can't Beth, I'm sorry."

So he would come by the farm in the evening and they'd sit on the grass near the end of the driveway, or take a walk down by the water, or if he had Mrs. Horvath's Chevy they'd take a little ride. He'd visit with her an hour or so and then be on his way.

Their whole routine had changed. On the weekends he'd pick her up and they'd go to the only place they cared to go, their spot. Saturday evenings Mr. and Mrs. Horvath would have supper for Daryl and Merle and Beth. Dale and Erma loved the feel of having family around and everyone always seemed to have a pleasant time.

Still there was that undercurrent, that tension of family discord. Beth wished that somehow Trouble could see his way clear to at least talk to her Daddy. She knew he was hurt but she was also aware how badly her Daddy was hurting and so was her Mama. She knew her father had been wrong to say the things he'd said to Daryl, but she understood now he didn't mean them. She knew how filled with regret he was. Everything was just so messed up.

But Beth didn't push Daryl, she just asked him if he could try and see his way clear to talk to her Daddy. Maybe if they would talk Trouble could maybe, just maybe find a way to forgive him. "It ain't that I don't like your Dad Sunshine, I always have admired him an I tried so hard ta do things the way he wanted. But shit it just hurt an I ain't been able ta forget it. I'm tryin' though and maybe someday I can."

* * *

Trouble had told his brother the whole story leading up to his final beating. Merle was real angry when he heard the words Beth's Daddy had said to his brother. But he knew he had to be careful about reacting, that had gotten him in trouble his whole life. So first he stewed on it for a long time, then he decided to go have a talk with Hershel Greene himself.

The minute Hershel opened the door he knew who it was. He hadn't seen Merle Dixon in years, not since he was a teenager. He'd aged hard, he looked older than his years and he looked rough. Not just in the sense he looked like a tough guy, it was that you could tell just by looking at him he'd lived a real hard life.

"You're Hershel Greene ain't ya?"

"Yes sir I am and you're Merle Dixon, correct?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm wonderin' can we have us a talk?"

Mama came over then, "Hello Merle I'm Annette Greene, Beth's Mother. I'm so pleased to finally meet you and I'm so glad you're home. I know how much Daryl missed you. Please come in and have a glass of sweet tea with us."

It was just that simple, whatever had happened with Beth's Daddy, Merle was taken by Mama and her sweet nature, "Yes Ma'am I'd be pleased ta."

"Have you eaten? I could make you something real quick."

Yep Merle was thinking; she was a real woman of the south. "Thank ya Ma'am that's real kind but I ate 'fore I came."

Still when Mama brought that tea she also brought a plate of cookies. "I'll leave you two to talk. Please when you see Daryl give him my best and let him know I miss having him around."

"Yes Ma'am I surely will an thank ya again for the tea an cookies." Merle had come ready ta have a full on war with Hershel Greene. Not a physical fight, but to give the man a righteous tongue lashing for mistreating his little brother. But Annette Greene had soothed the beast within Merle Dixon, and he was ready to speak calmly and even to listen.

"I'ma just ask ya a question Greene an I appreciate if ya tell me the truth. I ain't gonna hold nuthin' against ya, I just wanna know. Ya see, I happen ta think my little brother's a fine man. I don't know a better one. I don't know no one who could beat the odds how he has. He'll be the first Dixon ever graduated high school. He's been workin' at one kinda job or another since he's eight years old. Been workin' that machine shop since he's fourteen. He speaks highly a your daughter, treats her right. Shit he even warned me I better show her respect. So I think that he's a man a man like you would be proud ta have callin' on his girl. So ya tell me, what the fuck? What ya got against the kid that you'd pretty much tell him he ain't no good for nuthin'?"

Hershel didn't try to pretend he hadn't said what he'd said. He sighed deeply, slowly shaking his head side to side, "We all have regrets Merle and what I said to Daryl is one of my biggest. I have so much respect for your brother, I admire him and all of his accomplishments. There are no excuses, all I can tell you is I'd been up all night sick with worry for both my daughter and for Daryl. I lashed out. It was wrong and he paid a terrible price. I've paid a price too but I know it's nothing compared to his. I've missed having him around so much, I never thought I would, but it's true. My wife misses him like she'd miss any of her kids. It's been hard on all of us. There's not an hour in any day that I don't think about it and wish I could take it all back."

Merle simply nodded, "I get ya. I got my own lifetime a regrets. My little brother, he's always been the sweet one. He's got a tender heart an he's had trouble gettin' over his hurt. Me I'da done it much different, I'da hollered right back at ya an we won't even talk about what I mighta said. Ya never know though, he could come around. He loves your daughter an she's a part a ya. He loves your wife like the Mama he never had. So yeah, we'll see. I appreciate ya havin' me in your home an talkin' ta me." And just that fast he stood to go.

"Thank you for coming Merle, you and Daryl are both welcome any time."

Beth's Mama was at the door and she told him, "There's always room at my table Merle, I hope you'll come see us again, and please try to get Daryl to come too."

"I will Ma'am an thank ya."

Merle had never been able to give his brother anything and he still hadn't it. Maybe he could try and help with this.

It didn't take an army, it didn't even take a village, it just took three people who cared for Daryl and cared for Beth, and cared for Hershel Greene. Three people that wanted to try and make the situation right. Because they knew, as long as there was this fissure between Hershel Greene and Daryl Dixon there would never really be happiness for anyone.

Mama had called Mrs. Horvath and they'd talked at great length. Just two days later, on a Tuesday morning when Merle stopped for coffee with his brother, Erma Horvath asked him if he could stay awhile after Daryl went to school, she said she needed some help.

As soon as Daryl left she told Merle about her conversation with Annette Greene. There were two women Merle Dixon respected and admired, Erma Horvath and Annette Greene, he agreed to participate.

Erma didn't bother asking her husband, she just told him that Wednesday afternoon she and Annette Greene and Merle Dixon would all be showing up at his office, and he'd be calling Daryl in. They'd take it from there.

His wife never asked for much and so Dale just shrugged, "Alright."

Daryl was his usual anxious self when Dale told him he wanted to see him in his office. His logical mind probably knew that he wasn't about to be fired. He knew his boss was happy with his work, and he lived with the man, surely he'd know if the man was angry with him. But still, with his customary case of the nerves he walked in Dale Horvath's office.

He was caught completely off guard, shocked by the group assembled in that office. Beth's Mama, Erma Horvath and his own brother. It was his brother that looked at him, with his own version of the Dixon squint, and he spoke, "Ya know how many times in my life I said the wrong thing cuz I's angry, or drunk, or on the junk, or just plain feelin' on the fight? I don't cuz know on accounta I can't count that high. I said plenty a mean things ta you little brother, ain't I? Things I shouldn't a said, things I didin't mean, things I regret sayin'. But you're a better man than me an ya always did forgive me. That's cuz we're family, we work it out. We cuss, we fight, we make up an we go on an we try not ta do that no more. But it happens, cuz we're people an we react ta other people an what they say an do."

"Me? I think Hershel Greene's a fine man, a hardworkin' man like you. Ya got sumthin' real big in common with the man, ya both love that sweet little Beth. So now, don't it seem you're family with him? Ya tell me Beth's the one for ya, your girl. Ya told me ya love her. That makes Hershel Greene your family son. Ya gotta find it in your heart ta get passed this, ta come ta terms. Ya do that for that little gal ya love."

Annette and Erma had tears in their eyes listening to that gruff, unpolished man speak a very plain and simple truth to his brother. They had nothing to add, Mama just squeezed his hand and said, "Please try Daryl, please."

Erma put a hand on his shoulder, "It's for the best son it truly is. There's peace in forgiveness."

Daryl had not spoken a word, he was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. They all understood that and when those ladies left Merle clapped his brother on the back and told him, "Time ta lick your wounds kid an move on, now get your ass back ta work."

After dinner Mrs. Horvath let him use her car and he drove out to the farm. This night he didn't just wait outside for Beth, he went to the door and rang the bell. Hershel answered and Daryl asked, "Can we talk?"

Her Daddy nodded, "I'd like that very much son, let's go in my office."

They did come to terms, and they did mend their fences, but that didn't alter the plan Trouble and Sunshine had in place. They had every intention of following that plan.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N We traveled a lot of territory and next chapter we get to focus more on our couple and their plan. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd appreciate if you leave a comment / review. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **There's a hot little chapter photo posted to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick I hope you'll check it out. I'd also appreciate it if you had a look at my newest Bethyl, _One Cold Night_. I'll see you next Saturday for more Trouble in Mind. Thank you all again and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Again, thank you all. I appreciate the follows, favorites and comments so much. Shall we see how things are going with Sunshine and Trouble?**

ooo00ooo

They were at their spot in the woods trying hard to figure out what to do now, now that they'd found out their plan wasn't going to work out the way they thought. They'd been working toward it since Daryl was in the hospital, they thought they had everything all figured out. But no. He held her close while she cried and he was close to tears himself, but what could they do? They didn't have a choice, they had to accept it, they had to alter their plan and move on.

"I'm so sorry Sunshine, ya know I love ya an I wanted this more'n anythin'. I don't know what ta do ta make it right."

"You don't have to apologize it's not your fault Trouble, we're both just sorry and sad. I thought we had it so well planned and now I'm just so disappointed, I wanted it so much. But you didn't do anything wrong, it's just all the stupid rules."

The most important part of their plan, the part they'd been looking forward to the most, had to be postponed until her 18th birthday.

It was Merle who'd pointed out the problem. Not that they would have ever talked to Merle or anyone else about it, but he'd overheard their conversation. The plan was supposed to happen as soon as Daryl graduated, in fact the day after graduation was the day they were going to do it. They were going to the courthouse and get married. They'd been so careful, they checked everything. According to Georgia law he had to be 18 but she could get married as young as 16 without parental permission, IF she was pregnant. And anyway she was already 17 years old, they thought that ought to be old enough.

She wasn't really pregnant, they still hadn't done what they wanted so much to do, so they were sure of that. But that didn't mean she couldn't fib about it. The clerk would never know right? What was the clerk going to do? Follow Beth around to make sure she had a baby?

But then stupid reality had ruined everything. They'd been at Merle's little place where they'd hang out from time to time. Merle was working nights and sleeping afternoons until evening. He was a sound sleeper and it didn't bother him having them there. They'd have the living room to themselves and they could sit close on the couch and watch TV or just talk, or make out a little, whatever. The important thing was that unlike her house or the Horvath's home it felt private.

But that day it wasn't so private. Merle had awakened from a crazy and disturbing dream about his drug days. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands just thinking about how glad he was it was it was only a dream. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping, he just happened to be awake ahead of schedule. He couldn't help overhearing them discussing the details of their plan. He quickly forgot that dream while he tried to think fast about what he should do.

He knew they were in love and he didn't even necessarily think it was the worst idea in the world. Hell people used to get married a whole lot younger than they were. But he saw their plan as one that could go wrong in so many ways, especially in the way her folks would undoubtedly react. He felt he had to intervene.

They straightened right up as he walked in from his bedroom. It was then he proceeded to tell them the hard facts about their plan, facts he had no idea the legitimacy of, but the facts really didn't matter to Merle, as long as they believed him.

"I wasn't listenin' in on purpose but I couldn't help hearin' ya'll talkin' out here." It was then the young couple kind of froze. "Now I ain't no lawyer, but ain't no one ever does a stretch in the pen that don't start readin' them law books. We all become what they call jailhouse lawyers, mostly just tryin' ta figure a way ta get our own asses outta the joint. So I spent alotta time with them law books."

"Thing is girl, if ya go ta lyin' like that so's ya can get married ya just lied to a officer a the court. An even if ya was ta get away with it, the marriage probably ain't even gonna count, cuz ya committed a fraud an all. Ya don't really want that do ya? Don't get me wrong, I sure as hell ain't tellin' ya ta do the other an get yourselves in the family way. Ya don't want that neither, not right yet. Let's all just think about this for a minute, ya only got one more year, hell not even quite that long, then you'll be 18 darlin'. Your Mama n Daddy are probably gonna be a whole lot more acceptin' at that time. Ya don't really want more trouble with them fine folks do ya? Either one of ya?"

They couldn't argue with a thing he said. Whether he was full of shit or not they didn't know it and it didn't really matter. Merle had a way of making a point, he was convincing. That's just what he'd been counting on. Still he hated to see the young couple be so disappointed so he tried to smooth it over just a little, in true Merle style, "'Sides little brother soon you'll be gettin' ya a place a your own, why the two a ya are gonna be playin' house 'fore ya know it."

"Shut the fuck up Merle." Was all Trouble had to say to that.

Merle just laughed that belly laugh, "Don't cuss me little brother I sure ain't the man who writes the laws." He was cackling as he walked in the kitchen hunting for a snack.

So now here they were, trying to come up with a new version of their plan. There was no sense trying to talk Mama and Daddy into giving consent, they knew there was just no way that was going to happen. And as much as they wanted to practice making babies they knew having one right now wasn't a good idea. Beth still had school to finish, and they knew what a tough time Rosita was having trying to raise a baby and go to high school. And Rosita had her Mama's help.

It seemed Merle was right, the only alternative to getting pregnant was waiting for her next birthday. It seemed like decades away.

 **Two Weeks Before Graduation**

It was time to start looking for a place. At first it would just be him living there but as soon as they could make the marriage happen it would be theirs. Their home. They knew it wouldn't be fancy, it would be just what they needed to get by. They didn't plan to spend any more on rent than they had to, all they needed was something small. A little place to call their own.

They wanted something cheap because they were trying to save as much money as they could. They had a big dream, a dream they'd shared for a long time. It was the second most important thing right after the getting married part. Their dream was to own that piece of land in the woods, their place, or one just like it. A place just for them and the family they'd have someday. They still had the picture he'd drawn of them in the woods with the cabin in the background. That was their dream and everything they wanted, just what was in that picture.

They were just young enough and in love enough they had no trouble at all believing they could make it happen.

* * *

It was Caesar who found out about the rental. He'd gone to the floral shop to get Rosita a bouquet for her birthday and there was a sign at the counter, "One Bedroom Furnished Apartment for Rent." He told his wife about it and Rosita immediately texted the details to Beth.

Sunshine and Trouble were over at the floral shop just as quick as they could get there.

The lady who owned the shop was very nice and didn't seem a bit concerned about renting to Daryl. They'd worried about it because he was so young, they thought a landlord might balk at renting to him. But when he told the woman how long he'd had his job she smiled and said, "Shall we have a look at the apartment?"

The three of them walked up the wooden stairs at the back of the building leading to the upstairs apartment. There was a small landing at the top of the stairs, and they waited there while the landlady unlocked the door. There was no foyer, it was a very simple layout and they entered right into the living room. It was quite small and so far it was perfect. The room's furnishings included a sofa you could tell was old just by the floral upholstery, but it was in good condition and looked comfortable enough. There was a matching chair, a coffee table and a TV stand with no TV. But the stand had shelves and Beth was thinking that would be perfect for what little storage they'd need.

The kitchen was tiny too but everything seemed fresh and clean, and even though they looked old the landlady said the appliances all worked just fine. In one corner there was a small wooden dinette table with four chairs, that was plenty.

The bathroom was like everything else, tiny. But it was efficient and had what they needed, a tub and shower combination and a sink and toilet. The bedroom had a double bed and they were both thinking that was large enough for them, they didn't plan on ever sleeping very far apart. There was a nice double dresser with three drawers on each side, and two night tables.

Beth had noticed everything in the place, the walls, the kitchen cabinets, all of it was white. She had to ask, "Would it be alright if a person wanted to paint?"

The landlady smiled, "That's not a problem at all, you can see the previous tenant liked white. As long as you're careful, I don't mind."

Trouble was looking quite serious and she could tell by the way he was chewing on that lip he was thinking hard. He wasn't sure what to say to the landlady, he knew he liked the place a lot, but then he also felt he could live pretty much anywhere. He wanted Beth to be happy, "Whaddya think Sunshine?"

"I think it's yes, it's just right for us."

Daryl signed the rental agreement right on the spot and handed the landlady his first month's rent and the security deposit. And it was done, their very first home.

They were off, immediately starting to furnish the little apartment with the things they'd need, they hadn't realized everything that would mean. They went to the local thrift store and found some mismatched dishes and flatware, drinking glasses and a couple of pots and pans. They were even lucky enough to find a brand new set of towels, someone must have gotten them for a gift and didn't like the color. They liked it just fine. They found kitchen linens and even a coverlet that would work on the floral couch.

But when she found some sheets for the bed he said "no." He put his arms around her right there in the thrift shop, "Nah Sunshine, I ain't lettin' ya sleep on someone's old sheets. C'mon, we'll go get us some new ones an new pillows an whatnot like that. Ain't like we don't have no money at all, an ya deserve ta have some nice things."

"You deserve it too Trouble, you always have deserved so much more and so much better."

They went to the general store and got what they needed for the bed. From there they went right to the laundromat, washed all those towels and linens and went back to their new home. They washed the dishes and flatware, the pots and pans and put things away. The more they did the more excited they got.

Finally they made the bed, and she couldn't help blushing. Someday this would be the bed they shared every night, but sadly that had been postponed for a few more months.

They couldn't completely resist though. They did lie together on their new quilt, and they began to hold and kiss each other and it wasn't long before things between them got hot. She let him take her shirt and bra off, and then he removed his own shirt. They touched with their hands and with their mouths and they held each other. As he lay on top of her she felt the result of his excitement press into her, and it always made her own desire escalate. Still they kept their pants on. They knew once one of them removed those all caution, all thoughts of waiting, all of it would be forgotten until they finally satisfied their hunger. For now they settled for other ways of pleasing each other in that way.

ooo00ooo

When the young couple told Mama and Daddy all about the new apartment and everything they'd bought and done to fix it up, her parents just couldn't say enough about how happy they were for Daryl. They commented on how nice everything sounded, how they couldn't wait to see it, and how quickly it seemed that Daryl had become a man, a man on his own.

Privately they talked about how nervous they were. This was a big step and they knew it. And what scared them was it would add to Beth and Daryl's temptation. Sure if the young couple wanted to get intimate they'd find a way no matter what, but this just seemed like added temptation for them to take that step.

That wasn't all of their concern though, Daryl and Beth may have spoken of the place as Daryl's, but Hershel and Annette Greene knew better. They'd seen it coming for a very long time, the young couple would be sharing that apartment one way or the other and it wouldn't be long.

Daddy had started, "Annette do you think it would…"

She didn't let him finish, "No Hershel I don't think it would do a bit of good for me to have another talk with Beth. I'm talked out and she's tired of listening. All we can do is trust and do a lot of hoping and praying that she graduates from high school, and there are no unplanned babies in our near future. I do take comfort in the knowledge that Daryl is a fine young man and I know how much he loves Beth."

ooo00ooo

On his very last day of high school his counselor had a serious talk with him, "We've seen a lot of each other over the past few months and I feel good about the progress we've made. But we're not done yet and I want you to have the help you deserve, so I have proposition for you. I'd like to continue treating you and if you'd agree to that, we could meet a couple of days a week, either before you go to work or after."

As much as he'd resisted counseling in the beginning, he knew how much better he felt about himself and his life since he'd begun the therapy. He knew he was better but he knew there were still things bothering him, maybe they always would. He just wanted to get to a place where he felt like the past no longer owned him. And so they made their plan.

ooo00ooo

 **Graduation Day**

Everyone was feeling excited but not everyone was excited about the same thing. Not exactly.

Well everyone was excited about Daryl graduating, that was universal.

Hershel and Annette were proud and they'd done plenty of reflecting back, especially Hershel. In just under two years so many things had changed. They'd all been through so much. No one more so than Daryl. He'd earned this moment and he deserved it. That first night Trouble had showed up at his door Hershel never thought he'd see this day. He certainly hadn't thought Daryl would be such an important part of their lives, but he'd become family.

Mama was every bit as proud of him as she'd be of one of her own children. And she was happy for her daughter too. Although she gave him all the credit, she knew how much this meant to Beth and how much her girl had encouraged Daryl from the start. It filled her with a special sense of pride knowing Beth had played some part in Daryl's achievement. They'd all had their moments since Daryl had come into their lives, some much rougher than others. But everything lead to this and Mama was focusing on the positive. She believed in moving on and thinking about what was good, what was right. This was good and right.

For their part the Horvath's felt a mix of happiness, pride and sadness. They were happy for this boy they'd come to love like their own, and they were happy for his success. Dale couldn't have been more proud of the "A" in math Daryl had earned. But with this graduation they knew they'd lose him. He was bound and determined to be his own man, to have his own place. They couldn't fault him for wanting to strike out on his own, he'd taken care of himself so much in his young life. It was what came natural for him. But they'd miss him so much. Daryl felt bad too, he'd come to love his substitute parents. He promised them he and Beth would still come for dinner on Saturday nights, and that he'd drop in and visit them during the week.

Merle was in awe of his brother, he'd only made it through ninth grade himself. He'd jokingly told Daryl it didn't matter for him, that he'd always have more street and prison smarts than little brother ever did. Daryl was happy to agree. He knew Merle felt pride in him, and that his brother was relieved and grateful Daryl hadn't followed in his footsteps, that he'd chosen a different path, gone his own way.

Daryl remembered how he used to feel about school before Beth came into his life. It was a hiding place, somewhere safe to go during the day. But she'd changed how he saw things, most important she made him believe he could do it, that he could catch up and do what Mr. Horvath wanted him to and graduate.

Beth may have been the only one who'd never doubted this moment would come. She was just so happy that he was having his special time. She knew how he used to feel, that he hadn't believed he could do it, that he didn't think he was smart enough and he didn't realize he was more than capable. But she knew better, she'd always believed Daryl could accomplish anything he set his mind to.

The Horvath's held a "family" graduation celebration party at their home, light snacks, and punch and cookies. Daryl was grateful but also embarrassed, he'd never been one that cared to be the center of attention. And now that they'd come this far he and Beth were busy focusing on the next step of their plan. They had business to take care of, they were earning and saving for their dream.

Daddy took him aside, "We've had our good times and our very tough struggles son. I hope you know I consider you part of my family, an important part. I'd like to think we started fresh, that we were able to hash it out between us and move on. I want you to take the truck son. I'm never going to feel right until you do. It'll just go to waste if you don't because I won't drive it and I won't sell it. I'll always consider it yours. Please Daryl, let me give it to you as a graduation gift."

He looked down chewing his lip hard and rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. His pride was telling him, "don't take it," but his heart wanted it. He'd put so much time, work and effort into that truck and he'd loved every bit of making it his own. And there was a practical aspect to consider. If he took the truck back he wouldn't have to buy a vehicle. The move to his apartment meant he wouldn't have access to Mrs. Horvath's Chevy, and just having Merle's bike wasn't going to work. But more important than all those things was he knew Beth wanted him to have that truck.

She'd asked him a couple of times to please take it back. She was always real sweet about it, never pushy. But he was stubborn and a little prideful, even though he knew how much it meant to her. So with her in mind he stood tall and looked her Daddy right in the eye, he reached his hand out and shook Hershel Greene's hand, "Thank ya Sir, I appreciate it a lot. I always did love that truck an I'm happy ta have it back."

Daddy handed him the keys and it was done.

He couldn't believe when Mr. and Mrs. Horvath gave him a small TV for his new apartment as a graduation gift. He kept asking, "Are ya sure, that seems like too much, ya don't need ta." Finally his "other" Dad had to tell him to just be gracious and accept the gift. "It's your graduation Daryl and we're proud of you, let us decide what we'd like to give you."

Merle gave him what he could afford to, a very nice clock radio. On the sly he handed him a small paper sack, saying, "This is for later an don't ya ever forget 'em." That's when Daryl knew, and sure enough when he opened the bag later it held a box of condoms.

* * *

He was now a full time employee at Precision Parts and Fabrication, and because of his diligence both at school and at work he was making a good wage, a wage he was spending very little of. Most of his money and nearly all of hers went in the bank. He and Beth had agreed they'd use some of those savings to finish the work on the truck, he'd nearly completed the body work before the big falling out with her dad. He just needed a couple more Saturdays at the farm working on it and he'd be done. Then he could take it in for a new paint job. All that would be left to do was the upholstery.

Beth wasn't working at the fabric shop this summer, she'd taken a job at the dry cleaners. They stayed open a little later than the fabric shop so she was able to work more hours. Between the farm chores in the morning and the job until 6:30 at night it was a long day.

They were both working as many hours as they could, and they'd even managed to get the apartment painted. They hadn't gone crazy, just a little something to brighten it up. They'd used here favorite color, a very pale yellow in the living room and kitchen. She thought it looked so nice with the coverlet they'd gotten for the couch, and she'd made yellow gingham placements for their dinette table. They'd left the bathroom white, mostly because neither of them felt like having to paint it, and in the bedroom they went with his favorite color a very, very light blue. They were sure it was the nicest apartment in town, and the best part was it was theirs.

ooo00ooo

Everything was going so well, perfect really, except for two things. They hadn't been able to get married like they planned, and it was getting more and more difficult to fend off their desire. They just tried to keep reminding themselves the time was close. It wouldn't be long now and school would start back up, then the holidays would come, and then his 19th birthday, followed closely by her 18th birthday. It they could just be patient the time would pass quickly and they'd be married.

Like he always did he tried to assure her, "I ain't pushin' ya Sunshine. I know ya said ya always thought you'd be married for ya done that. I'll wait, I told ya before I'd wait for ya forever."

"I know that Trouble, and that's just one of the things I love about you. But I don't know, I'm not so sure I want to keep waiting. I don't even know _why_ I'm waiting anymore. I love you and I trust you to take care of me, all of me."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Things changed pretty dramatically for our couple in this chapter. Daryl is a legal adult now, he graduated from high school and he has his truck back. And there's the apartment, their first home. We found out what the plan was, and so did Merle, which may have saved them a lot more problems. I hope you liked it, please leave a review / comment. Thanks so much! X gneebee**

 **A/N The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick, please check it out. If you haven't yet please consider reading my newest Bethyl** ** _One Cold Night_** **. Thanks so much to all of you, I love ya large! Xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you all so much, you guys make me smile. When we left Trouble and Sunshine their wedding plans had been foiled, but they did come up with a new plan _and_ a new apartment. They'll take a couple of big steps this chapter.**

ooo00ooo

She dreaded the start of the school year. She didn't even want to think about going every day without Trouble. She'd miss him being there waiting for her as she got off the bus, carrying her backpack and walking her to homeroom, holding her hand and sneaking a quick kiss. And lunch, she'd really miss having lunch with him every day behind the maintenance building. Especially the very best part of lunch, when he'd lay her down on the grass after they'd eaten and kiss her until the bell rang.

It was all going to be just so miserable and lonely.

Once school did start it wasn't quite as bad as she'd worried it would be. She did miss him badly, just like she knew she would, but there was a bright spot; she and Rosita had grown close again. They'd always been best friends but when Rosita and Caesar got serious, and then Beth and Daryl got serious, they'd drifted apart a little.

In this new school year the best friends had rekindled that bond, and they had something new in common, they were girls who no longer felt like they fit in with the rest of the students. Beth had never been one of the popular girls anyway, and Rosita had found that since becoming a teenage Mother many of the girls shied away from her, like her situation was contagious or something.

They told themselves they didn't care what anyone thought anyway, they were just there to finish high school so they could move on with their lives. They had each other on the bus ride to and from school, and a couple of classes together, and they'd meet in the quad every day at lunch and go off to a corner by themselves.

One day at lunch, during the first week back at school, Rosita confided in Beth, "Gosh I hate leaving the baby in the morning. I know my Mom takes good care of him and all but I want it to be me taking care of Jose. The worst time is in the evening when I'm home and Caesar's home, we don't really get to have family time. You know where it's just me, him and the baby. My Mom and Dad are always there, and my Mom's always telling us what to do with the baby, how to take care of him, what we're doing wrong. I know she's not really trying to be mean or bossy, I know she thinks she's helping, and I really am grateful for all she does. But it just feels like she treats Caesar, Jose and me like we're all her little kids. Jose is just the littlest one. I can't wait until I graduate so we can move into our own place."

"Gosh Beth I know I sound like I don't appreciate Mom, I do, I just want us to be our own family. I know that's what Caesar really wants too. But I think he's going to miss my Mom's cooking when we finally do move." The girls had laughed but Beth understood.

"I get it Rosita, I mean obviously not all of it, Daryl and I aren't even married and we don't have a baby. But I understand about just wanting to be together, to be your own family in your own home. When I'm at the apartment it's just so hard to leave, to go back to the farm and Mama and Daddy. I can't wait until we get married and I can just stay with him." They were all just so ready to be grown up, to live their own lives.

Beth had shared their secret with her friend, and Rosita questioned her, "Are you still secretly planning to get married the day after your birthday?"

"Yes, it's what we want so bad, it's what we've wanted for a long time."

"I don't want to sound like my Mom Beth, like I'm telling you what to do or anything, but I think you should tell your Mama. I mean it's not like you have to tell her right now, but maybe you should tell her before you actually get married. Even if they raise a big fuss and don't want you to, you can still decide to just go on and get married. You'll be 18 and all. But Beth I know your Mama, I've known her almost as long as you have. If she doesn't get to see you on your wedding day it will break her heart. Now that I'm a Mom I understand these things a little better."

Beth studied her friends' face and thought about what she said. She couldn't stand it if she broke her Mama's heart; her Mother was always so good to her. And she was so good to Daryl too, "Maybe I will Rosita, maybe when the time gets closer. I'll talk to Daryl about it and see what he thinks."

Later when she mentioned it to Daryl, he told her, "It's your call Sunshine, but I think she's right. We don't wanna be startin' right out by pissin' everyone off."

ooo00ooo

Three weeks after school started she had a little talk with her Mother, "Mama do you think it would be okay if I used your car for school a couple of days a week, you know instead of the bus? I could pick Rosita up in the morning and we could ride together, and then I'd drive her home after. We could do our homework together and I could play with the baby. When Daryl gets off work I can have dinner with him. Please Mama."

It was a big step for Annette. Not the part about letting Beth use the car. Mama wouldn't even miss the car. She tried never to go to town more than once a week anyway, she had more than enough to do right there on the farm. If she absolutely had to go somewhere she could always use her husband's car. And she thought it would be nice for the girls to spend more time together. That wasn't it either. It was the part about putting her stamp of approval on Beth going to Daryl's apartment, the two of them being there alone.

It wasn't that she thought for even one minute Beth and Daryl had never spent time alone in the apartment, but she felt like she'd be saying she was okay with that. Maybe she should be. She knew she was old fashioned but it was hard to give those old ideas up.

She had very strong feelings about their relationship. In her heart she'd always had that sense about the two of them, that they would be together forever. She'd felt it the first day Daryl had come to the farm. She saw the way he looked at Beth and the way Beth looked at him. Ever since that first night they'd been so devoted to each other, and so protective of one another no matter what. It seemed to Mama they'd been destined to meet and spend their lives together.

Letting go can be very hard for a parent but Mama knew at some point she had to let go at least a little, "Alright two days a week, I just don't want you out too late Bethie. I worry about you driving alone at night. I'd want you home no later than nine and with every bit of your school work done. If your grades start slipping even a little bit then I'll take away the privilege. Do we have an understanding?"

Beth wrapped her arms around her Mama's neck, "Thank you Mama. I promise I'll do all my schoolwork and I'll get my chores done in the morning before I leave for school. And Mama, just so you know, Daryl and me are still being good."

Mama smiled just a little at Beth's words, "I appreciate you letting me know that daughter."

* * *

That first time she got to drive the car to school she was shaking she was so excited. She was at Rosita's early playing with Jose while her friend finished getting ready for school. As for the school day, it seemed to drag on forever until that last bell rang.

Luckily she'd managed to get a lot of her homework done at school, and as soon as they got to Rosita's she hurried to do the rest of it first thing. She wasn't taking any chances of losing her privileges. As soon as 4:30 rolled around she was telling Rosita, Jose and Rosita's Mom goodbye. She had somewhere else she needed to be.

Beth and Daryl arrived at the apartment at the same time, both of them excited as they ran up the stairs together. As soon as they were in the door they were in each other's arms and kissing like they'd been separated for months. "I missed ya so bad today Sunshine. It was like the day was just draggin' til I knew I's comin' home ta ya."

With his words she melted into him a little more, "Oh Trouble I missed you too. I hate it when we're apart." But when she heard his stomach growl she smiled, "You go clean up, I'll start dinner."

Saturday afternoon they'd done his grocery shopping for the week and they had the big dinner all planned out. Hamburgers, potato chips and corn on the cob. The first thing she did was make the instant pudding for dessert, chocolate. By the time she had that in the bowl he was coming in from the shower.

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as he told her, "I'm smellin' much better now Sunshine but nuthin's ever gonna smell as good as you."

That called for some more kissing, then she heard his stomach growl again. "We'd better get these burgers cooking before you faint from hunger."

The burgers were frying, the corn was in the pot, and the chips were in a bowl on the table. "Are we having cokes?" She smiled.

"Yeah I'll get 'em."

It was a feast fit for a couple of teenagers in love and they enjoyed every bit of it.

After dinner and as quick as they could get those dishes done they were on the couch. The TV was on but they had no idea what the program was, and they couldn't have cared any less. Once the kissing started it didn't take long before they were horizontal on that flowered couch with the pretty little coverlet. Soon his hand was in her blouse and her hand was in his t-shirt, and it got to the point where even the room felt hot. And this night something new happened, his hand went up her skirt and in her panties. He whispered, "Alright?"

She was feeling the heat every bit as much as he was and in a breathless whisper she told him, "Yes but not all the way. Not tonight Trouble but soon, I promise."

He simply responded, "K" as their exploring continued and he unbuckled his own belt and pants. He took her hand and guided it inside those pants, and she didn't object or try to stop him. They were curious and they were hungry for each other's touch, and they let things go so much further than they ever had.

But Beth had told him not all the way and he didn't try to force her. He just let her know, "I wanna have ya Sunshine, but only when you're ready."

Before she left she went in the bathroom and got a washcloth cold under the water, trying to cool down the redness of her face and neck, and the puffiness of her lips before going home. She didn't know if she'd ever cool down again.

* * *

And so it continued until one Saturday night in early December. They'd gone to the Horvath's to have dinner with the older couple and Merle, and although they put on a pretty good show, their hearts and minds weren't really there. They'd made a decision that this night would be _the_ night.

They talked about it the day before and she told him, "Trouble I don't want to wait anymore but there's something I'm kind of worried about."

He'd taken her hand, put it to his lips and kissed it, "Ya know I ain't makin' ya. I'll wait Sunshine I swear I ain't mad."

"No it's not that Trouble. You never pushed and that meant a lot to me these past couple of years. I know you want this and I do too. It's getting pregnant I worry about. I know how hard it is for Caesar and Rosita and I don't want us to be like that. Are you sure those things will work? Caesar told Rosita what he was doin' would work too."

"Shit I coulda told him what he was doin' wasn't gonna do the job. Merle warned me 'bout that stuff by the time I's 12. But them other things, Merle says if ya use em right an ya never take a chance an decide not ta use one, they do work. That's all I know Sunshine. I ain't never done this either."

But they both knew one thing for sure, they wanted very much to do that thing with each other, they'd been good for a very long time.

Since it was Saturday night and he was driving she got to stay out until eleven. They just kept reminding themselves that soon she'd never have to leave.

They got back from the Horvath's and as much as they were excited to do what they'd waited for, they were nervous. "I think I'ma have a beer Sunshine, ya want one?"

"No I'll just have a sip of yours if that's okay." Once they sat on that couch together, holding hands and legs touching, their level of desire quickly surpassed their level of nervousness.

He stood and held his hand out to her, "Will ya come with me now?"

She took his hand and simply and shyly replied, "Yes."

As much as they'd touched and experimented over the past two years this was different, they knew what was going to happen. That seemed to change things. Instead of just laying down on the bed together with their clothes on, as they'd done many times, they thought this night maybe they should take some of those clothes off first.

He turned the covers down on the bed and then he turned to her. He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped his hands inside the fabric, lightly resting his palms on her shoulders while they looked in each-other's eyes, "I love ya Sunshine, you're my whole world." And with those words he gently slid the garment first off her shoulders and then off of her.

He cupped his hands to either side of her face, fingers in her hair and smiled that little half smile of his, "I got me the prettiest, sweetest girl." And with that his lips were on hers and they began kissing, slowly at first, almost tentatively. But as his hands began to wander to her breasts and her bottom, the intensity of those kisses increased.

He stopped just long enough to pull his own shirt off and as his lips went to her breast he unclasped her bra, and his mouth moved to her tight little nipple. She moaned at the sensation and the sounds she made heightened his desire. "Let's lay on the bed."

She was unsure, "I think I should take my jeans off first, I mean I guess. Should I?"

He didn't answer, he just undid the button and carefully moved her zipper down. His hands slid inside her waistband and he left them on her hips, clasping tightly and pulling her body into his. All the while he was kissing her mouth and whispering how good it felt and how much he loved her. Her hands were in his hair and she was responding with her own words of love for him. Soon her pants were on the floor and his lay there next to hers.

They were shy at first, uncertain, maybe a little awkward. In his excitement he fumbled with the small package and with putting the condom on. She took her hand to help him and with that they both felt added excitement.

Finally Trouble and Sunshine did what they'd waited so long to do and neither one regretted the decision.

ooo000ooo

Her sister and her sister's husband were coming home for Christmas. It was the first time they'd visited in three years and there was big excitement on the farm.

Daryl had heard all the stories from Beth about how Maggie had always been a little bit more wild than her, a lot more outgoing and daring. Then her sister met Glenn Rhee and everything changed. Maggie settled down and she and Glenn got married. Glenn was from Michigan and they lived there now. He'd started out as a pizza delivery boy in college, but now he owned his own Italian restaurant.

As nervous as Daryl was about meeting new people he found he was looking forward to meeting Beth's sister and her husband. These people were part of Beth's family and Beth was going to be his family, he wanted to have that feeling with them, all of them. He'd never felt it until he'd met the Greenes and the Horvaths and now he'd learned he liked being part of a group.

So that Sunday before Christmas he met Maggie and Glenn, it was Sunday dinner. Merle went too and Daryl felt good about having someone from his "side" there.

It turned out everything Beth told him about Maggie was true, she was different than his Sunshine in most every way, from the color of her hair to her louder more outgoing personality. She and Merle exchanged quite a few playful comments and even a couple of verbal jabs, but it was all in good fun. And Daryl liked Glenn real well. Unlike his wife, he was quiet and he seemed to give everything a lot of thought. What made Daryl think he and Glenn had something in common, that underneath it all they may be the same kind of people, was how the man was so protective of his wife.

Maggie seemed like a woman who could do a perfectly good job of taking care of herself, not like she needed any kind of protection. But he could tell just by studying the way Glenn behaved around his wife, he'd always put her first, that he'd risk himself for her.

With Christmas quickly approaching there was a lot of excitement in the Greene home. Daryl remembered when all of this had been new to him, this big deal over Christmas. Before Beth it had mostly just been another day of the year for him. But not anymore because now he knew how much it meant to Beth, it was her favorite holiday. So since they'd been together he did everything he could to make it special for her.

He felt real good about the fact that Merle was always invited to Sunday dinners and holiday dinners. Merle would never tell it, but Daryl knew how much it meant to his brother to be accepted, and to know he wasn't being judged on his past. And the Horvaths would be at the Greenes for Christmas dinner too. Daryl had worried about that. If they hadn't been invited he wasn't sure he'd be able to go. He couldn't see leaving them alone on a holiday. They'd done too much for him and they were an important part of his life.

* * *

He had her Christmas present, he'd had it for over a week. He was excited to give it to her but he didn't want to give it to her in front of everyone Christmas morning. He wanted it to be special for them, just the two of them. He asked her, "Sunshine, would it be okay if we went ta our spot on Christmas Eve, durin' the day? I wanna give ya your present in private, just us. After that ya can decide if ya wanna show it ta everyone. Whaddya think?"

"Alright, sure if that's what you want Trouble. Mama is planning a real simple Christmas Eve dinner, her and Maggie and Glenn are making pizzas. We do have to be at the farm by 4:30, because I have to help too."

"A'ight sounds good. Won't be long now Sunshine and we'll get ta be together a lot more. Shit we might even do some sleepin' in that bed once in a while."

He embarrassed them both but they laughed and kissed, and yes it was true they'd yet to actually sleep together in that double bed.

* * *

Late Christmas Eve morning they drove the pickup to their spot, he parked as close as he could. He got the sleeping bag from under the tarp and lay it down near the water. They sat there quietly taking in the serenity of the peaceful water and the beauty of the place.

He took her hand in his and looked in those big blue eyes, smiling that little smile she loved so much, "Ya know before I met ya I never really did have happy days. I had days that were better than others, days that were okay, days where I didn't have no trouble with anyone or anythin'. But I never really did feel like I's happy, like other people would say they were. The closest I ever got ta that was just ta feel relieved I'd lived through the day. I'd come out here and I'd feel okay about stuff, and I got excited if I got a rabbit or a squirrel or got some fish, it made me feel pretty good. But it wasn't like happiness."

"I never really knew what happiness was until you Sunshine. When ya came into my life ya brought happiness with ya. I been happy every day since the first day I knew ya. I love ya, I want ya ta marry me." And with that he took out the little box, opened it and showed her the ring.

Tears ran silently down her cheeks belying the smile on her lips, as she looked first at him and then at the ring. Finally she was able to speak, "Oh Trouble, I love you more than anything in this world. You're everything I want, all I'll ever need to make me happy is you. Yes, of course you know I will. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I can't wait."

Right there at the water's edge he slipped the ring on her finger, and they smiled happily as they both admired the tiny diamond on her finger.

He asked her if she wanted to show it Christmas morning, "I'm leavin' it up ta you Sunshine. If ya do wanna show everyone, then maybe that's the time for us ta tell 'em all we're gettin' married day after your birthday, whaddya think?"

"I think yes, I'm going to be so proud to show everyone my beautiful ring and even more proud to tell them we're getting married."

And they made love there by the water.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Aw, it's official now, he gave her the ring and it seems they sealed the deal. For myself, I was happy to pay a little homage to Glenn. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review / comment. Thanks! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blog, bethylmethbrick, please have a look. If you haven't already, I'd appreciate you checking out my other current Bethyl _One Cold Night_. I'll see you back here next Saturday for more Trouble. I hope you have a wonderful week and remember; I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N You guys! I've been so pleasantly surprised by the reception this story received. When I first posted it I wasn't sure how well a high school romance between a sweet young girl, and a troubled young man would go. I appreciate all of you so much for giving it a chance and reading along. xo**

ooo00oo

He'd been up since 5:30, stopping at the Horvath's first for an early Christmas morning together. They'd given him the gift of a new pair of work boots and he was grateful, he'd been needing a good pair and he hated spending the money. He gave them a set of wheel covers for their new RV.

They had coffee at the small kitchen table and enjoyed some idle chit chat. He appreciated that about Dale, the man had the chatting covered and Daryl never had to worry about keeping up his end of the conversation. He felt a little guilty going and before he left he gave Mrs. Horvath a hug, shook Dale's hand and told them, "I'll see y'all 'bout noon, k?"

"Yes Daryl, stop worrying about us and go see your girl. We know you're anxious. We'll you soon."

He was supposed to be at the farm by 7:30 Christmas morning, he arrived just after seven. He'd planned to wait in his truck and maybe sneak a cigarette until it was time. That was what he thought until Beth came out on the big front porch. She looked so happy hurrying out the door in her robe and slippers and smiling her best smile, "Merry Christmas Trouble!"

He could see the excitement all over her face and it made him smile seeing her so happy. "Merry Christmas Sunshine! Ya gonna give me a Christmas mornin' kiss or anythin'?"

"I think you know I am. Come on, Mama's got the coffee ready." She didn't have to tell him twice. He was looking forward to her Mama's coffee and cinnamon rolls, and dinner a little later in the day.

She walked over toward him and the first thing he did was put his arms around her, she put hers around him and they shared a very serious kiss. They thought they were alone, they were alone, except Maggie and Mama were watching out the kitchen window.

Mama was just a little uncomfortable with the display of affection but Maggie was laughing, "Holy cow that was hot! No wonder she calls him Trouble."

"Margaret Greene you watch your mouth now."

"It's Rhee Mama, Maggie Rhee."

"Don't be a smarty pants Maggie Rhee."

Maggie laughed and put her arms around her mother, "You know I love you best Mama."

"Oh you quit that, I hear you tell Daddy you love him best all the time." The two women laughed and hugged, and then Mama instructed, "Hurry and get those cinnamon rolls iced now Miz Maggie Rhee, when Daryl's done kissing your sister he's going to be hungry."

* * *

Promptly at 7:30 Merle arrived and they all gathered in the living room near the big Christmas tree. Daryl and Beth sat together cross legged on the floor and holding hands. She had the little box safely tucked away in the pocket of her robe. Like most everything else in the lives of the young couple, they had a plan. She'd wait until everyone else had opened their presents and then she'd show off the ring.

The group was in a happy and festive mood. Everyone was drinking coffee or hot cocoa, nibbling on cinnamon rolls, cranberry muffins and Christmas cookies, and exchanging gifts. That's when Beth said, "You should all go first, Daryl and me want to open our gifts last." No one thought a thing of it.

Daddy got the usual array of practical gifts, socks, suspenders, a new shirt and a new pair of irrigation boots. Mama got her expected assortment of gifts, well mostly. She got some new embroidery hoops, patterns and thread, a bottle of perfume she'd never wear but pretended to love, Beth made her a decorative cover for her bible, but then there was that gift from Maggie. No one knew what to say when Mama opened the box to see it contained a fancy nightie. There was definitely an awkward silence in the room. But Merle did notice that big smile on Daddy's face. Mama turned a little pink as she said to her daughter, "Well this is certainly a surprise and very lovely, thank you Maggie."

Maggie just smiled, "Everyone needs a little spice in their life Mama." Mama didn't say anything, she just tucked that gown away for later.

When everyone else had opened their gifts, Daryl and Beth took their turn. She made a show of insisting Daryl go first. He got a new plaid flannel shirt and three new work t-shirts from Mama and Daddy. Maggie and Glenn gave him bow strings, fletching, and a trucker cap. Although Merle and Daryl did not exchange gifts, the look that passed between them seemed to hold a lot of meaning. No one missed it. The brothers were steel-eyed and their lips were pursed as they simply looked at one another for a long moment, and then gave a slight nod of their heads.

Beth gave Trouble a beautiful fileting knife with his name carved on the handle, and a leather sheath to carry it in. Merle smiled at his brother then, "Now that's a thing a beauty little brother. We better get out an catch us some fish so's ya can put it ta use."

Finally it was Beth's turn and she began to open her gifts. There was a new robe and slippers, a gift card for music downloads, two new blouses, and Maggie and Glenn really surprised her with a pair of boots she'd been hoping for.

What everyone was anxious to see was what Daryl would come up with for a gift. He and Beth both smiled, her maybe a bit more widely and with eyes sparkling, he was more shy and a little embarrassed to have so many eyes focused on him. She pulled the small box out of the pocket of her robe and handed it to him, he took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She looked to the group and announced, "Daryl gave me this beautiful ring and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes and we're getting married the day after I turn 18."

Thank God Merle was there, besides the young couple he may have been the only one present who thought this was a happy occasion. He exclaimed in his loud "fill up the room" voice, "Well now ain't that nice?! Congratulations ta the two a ya. Little brother I had no idea ya was so romantic, but then ya always have been the sweet one." And he laughed that boisterous laugh, but no one joined in.

Maggie was just waiting to see what Mama and Daddy would do now. Glenn was sure his best bet was to keep quiet and let Maggie lead the way. Mama had a stunned look. It wasn't something she hadn't expected to have happen eventually, but not this Christmas morning and not with an announcement of the wedding plan.

Daddy looked stunned as well and none too happy. He stood from his chair, walked to his wife and said, "Come on Annette, we should have a talk." He gave her his hand and they walked in his office, shutting the door behind them.

Daryl was chewing his bottom lip and squeezing Beth's hand. They hadn't wanted to run away and do this, but if that was the only choice they were left with they would. Beth had just a hint of tears in her eyes but she was determined not to cry. Glenn and Merle just shrugged shoulders at one another and Maggie was on her feet. "I'll handle this one." No one in the room tried to stop her.

She walked in the office and Daddy told her, "Margaret this is a private conversation between your Mother and I."

"Oh Daddy come on you two have to know if you try and tell them they can't do this, they're just going to run away and do it on their own. Either way this is going to happen and you know it. Maybe the best thing is to just try and accept it, and pray for the best. Who are we to say it won't work?"

A knock came to the door, "It's Merle, can I speak a minute?"

"Come in Merle," Daddy had given up the idea of having a private conversation with his wife.

Merle tipped his head in respect to Mama, "Ma'am," and then Daddy, "Sir I'll be clear, I ain't speakin' for my brother, he can speak for himself. As far as I'm concerned the boy's been a man for years. Now he's comin' on 19 an your daughter's comin' on 18. When that happens they'll both be old enough ta do as they please. They didn't just run off an do sumthin' behind your back, did they? Nah, they faced ya. Seems like they wanna share their happiness with the rest of us, an they're givin' us a chance at that. We can either be happy with 'em, or they're gonna do it anyway an be happy without us. For me, Daryl's my only blood an I'ma be proud ta stand with him when he marries your girl. Thanks for hearin' me out." He turned and left the room.

Maggie smiled at her parents, "He's more eloquent than he looks, isn't he?"

Daddy shook his head, "Go on now daughter and let me speak with your Mama a minute."

In the meantime the group in the front room was a touch uncomfortable, especially the young couple. Daryl was still holding her hand, and she was scooted just as close to him as she could get. He whispered, "It's gonna be okay Sunshine, we're gonna get married, one way or the other."

She squeezed his hand, "I'm going to marry you Trouble, no matter what, just like I've always wanted to."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than Maggie walked in from Hershel's office, "Merle and me did our best for you two lovebirds, now it's up to Mama and Daddy whether we have a nice wedding or you two elope."

Back in the office Annette was telling her husband how she saw things, "Hershel we've known from the start this day was coming. As surprised as I am about the announcement, I'm equally as surprised it took this long. I've been waiting every day for two years for them to either ask us to sign permission, or make us grandparents. I think Merle and Maggie are right, we can make up our minds to share our daughter's and Daryl's wedding day, or we can spend the rest of our lives wishing we had. I know which I prefer."

Daddy took in a deep breath, "Just like usual Annette, you're probably right. I guess we're putting on a wedding."

Daddy and Mama came out of the office and sat back down with the group. Daddy looked to Daryl, "Son you forgot to come see me first, ask for my daughter's hand."

Daryl gave him a rare smile, "I's afraid you'd say no." His unexpected response help to lighten the air in the room. Even Daddy chuckled.

"And how about you Bethie, just what is this wedding plan you and Daryl have?"

She swallowed hard and tried to sound calm and confident, "Well it's not some big plan Daddy, we were just going to go to the courthouse."

"Do you think your Mama would be happy with that? Her baby girl getting married in some civil ceremony, without her there?"

"I do want her to be there, if she wants to be."

"I think you know your Mother well enough to know she wants to be there, but not in some cold courthouse. She'd want to have a real wedding. She'd want all of us there and all of our family and friends."

Beth was praying Daddy was as agreeable as he sounded. Daryl had taken her hand again and they were both hanging on tight, "That sounds nice Daddy." It wasn't the way she wanted it to be, but she wasn't going to risk losing what she hoped was her Daddy's okay.

Mama spoke then, "I've known this day was coming ever since the first time I saw you Daryl. I know you love my daughter and I know she loves you. I just wish you two were older. You're so young to be making the commitment of a lifetime. But I also think if anyone can make it last it's the two of you. I'd like to help make your wedding day special, but I do wish you'd wait until Beth graduates in June."

They didn't get a chance to respond because it was then that for the first time Glenn spoke up, "I know I'd like to be at the wedding of my sister in law and my new brother in law. I'm here now and I don't know when I'd be able to close down the restaurant again to come back."

Beth and Daryl weren't quite sure what he was getting at but Maggie squealed, "Yes, yes, we have to do it now. We can do it this Saturday Mama, Glenn and I will be here until Sunday morning."

Now Mama knew for sure the situation was out of her hands and a little bit out of control. "Well my gosh that would mean going to the clerk with Beth and signing the permission, we'd have to get the preacher and I just don't know if I can get it all done."

And then came Merle, "Ma'am if there's anyone that can get it done it's you an I'm lookin' forward to it. I ain't ever been ta a weddin'."

* * *

Daryl and Glenn took care of cleaning up the Christmas wrap, the leftover snacks and the dishes, while Mama and her girls got dressed and ready. Daddy and Merle took care of feeding the chickens and the stock. They were done with chores when the Horvaths arrived at noon.

Over a delicious Christmas dinner of country ham and a goose Daryl had provided, the group started making the plans for Trouble and Sunshine's big day.

It seemed like everyone was talking, batting around ideas and making decisions, while Daryl and Beth weren't speaking a word. Beth was feeling overwhelmed and Daryl could have sworn his head was spinning. Their original plan to just slip down to the courthouse the day after she turned 18 was sounding better and better.

Dale was sitting across from the young couple and he saw what was going on, they looked dazed and he spoke up, "Maybe we ought try asking the bride and groom what they've got in mind for this happy occasion."

The room went quiet and all eyes turned to them. Daryl put his arm around Beth's shoulders, he knew what she wanted and he was going to speak up for her. "We don't really want a big group, we just want y'all there an Rosita an Caesar an their family. No one else. Beth wants ta do the weddin' right here at the farm, maybe have lunch or sumthin' after. If ya was ta ask me what I wanna eat I'd say Mama Greene's chicken an noodles, that's always been my favorite. But I want Beth ta be happy an she likes fried chicken, I'd sure eat that too. That's it, we just want it simple."

It was decided the bride and groom should have things their way, but it was all happening so quickly it was like it hadn't quite sunk in with any of them.

* * *

The next morning Mama, Daddy, Daryl and Beth were at the courthouse first thing. Beth wasn't going to believe any of it was happening until her parents had really given their permission. And when they did indeed sign that paper, Sunshine and Trouble hurried to get their license before any minds changed.

Everything was moving along at a breakneck pace with Mama, Maggie, Erma and Rosita's Mom Maria, all working on the details. Beth felt like even after Daryl said what they wanted, the other women were taking the helm and doing it their way. She got a little emotional, had a kind of mini breakdown over it all.

That's when Daryl brought her back with a smile and a big dose of their new reality, he whispered, "Won't matter next week Sunshine. You'll be sleepin' with me in our home, ain't no one gonna be in that bed but you n me." He'd made her blush and laugh and all she could say in response was, "It can't be soon enough."

The night before the wedding was when the reality suddenly hit Mama. Beth had slowly been packing up the things in her room all week, but Mama had been so busy she hadn't even noticed. When Daryl came after work that night and started carrying the three boxes down to his truck, Mama began to cry. Her little girl really was leaving and in a way it was like Daryl was leaving too. She was used to seeing him nearly every day.

He'd heard her take in the ragged breath as he walked by with the third box, and when he saw those tears in her eye's it hurt him nearly as bad as when Beth cried. He quickly set the box on the floor, "Ya okay Mama Greene?"

She sniffled, "It's really happening isn't it Daryl? You're taking my little girl away and you'll be gone too. My life will be never be the same."

He did something then he'd never done before. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and tried to assure her. It was then his own strong feelings for this woman surfaced, "Ma'am ya know we won't be far an ya know you're always welcome in our home. I'ma be bringin' Beth around here real often. I'ma miss your nice smile an the kindness in your eyes. I want ya ta know Ma'am, I always have loved an appreciated ya."

That made the tears really come, but maybe she needed a good cry just to relieve the tension the week had brought and to give voice to her emotions. "I hope you know I love you too Daryl. I'm going to be very proud to call you my son."

He pulled away then, almost overcome himself. "Thank ya Ma'am. I better get back ta my work here."

* * *

Beth rode to the apartment with him and together they put her clothes and other little things away. That's when he came across the pink book with the gold colored lock. "What's this here Sunshine?"

She quickly took it from him, "You're never allowed to read that Daryl, it's private."

He frowned a bit at her words, "We ain't s'pose ta have secrets if we're gonna be married, are we?"

"Well this is different Daryl, these are my private thoughts and feelings I've written down."

"Oh yeah, what kinda thoughts an feelin's?" He was feeling a little prickly about these secret thoughts.

"Well Trouble, if you think you need to know, and you're going to get all moody the night before our wedding, I'll tell you. You're not allowed to laugh though. It's a diary, I started keeping it at the beginning of my sophomore year in high school, the first time I saw you. I've written at least a little something, sometimes only a sentence, every day since then. All of those things I wrote are about you and my feelings for you."

He couldn't believe it. "That whole book is how ya feel about me? Can I just hold it a minute, I won't open it. Please."

She handed it to him, he looked at the thickness and felt the weight of it, looked at the bright pink and purple hearts on the cover, and he looked at her. "I can't believe ya thought about me so much. That's almost as much as I think about you Sunshine."

She put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "I never stop thinking about you Trouble."

* * *

The big day arrived and the old farmhouse was buzzing. Mama, Maggie and Erma had set the dining room table with a fancy lace tablecloth that had belonged to Erma's grandma, along with Mama's good china and the real silver flatware Maggie could not remember them ever using. Maria had made some pretty floral arrangements with flowers from her greenhouse, and she used them to decorate the table and the breakfront.

Mama and Maggie had made pretty pink napkins, and Maggie attached a big tissue paper wedding bell to the chandelier that hung over the dining room table. She ran pink and white streamers from the light to the corners of the room.

It was the kitchen duty that had kept them all real busy. Erma was in charge of the wedding cake and she'd picked chocolate cake for Daryl, with a strawberry filling and strawberry frosting for Beth. Maria made a winter fruit salad and the potato salad. Mama and Maggie made the chicken and noodles, fried chicken and biscuits. Merle Dixon himself brought the big relish tray.

Maggie elbowed him, "You're just full of surprises redneck."

He smiled that ear to ear grin, "I gotta lotta hidden talents Yankee."

Daddy had asked Mama to come in the office with him for just a moment. He shut the door behind her, turned and gave her a panicked look, "Have we completely lost our minds Annette? Beth is 17 years old. Way too young to marry. Neither one of them are ready for this. They're like lambs to the slaughter and we're sending them there with a party."

She lay her hand on her husband's cheek, "Hershel we are most definitely crazy. Who in their right minds would agree to such a thing? Allow it to happen? Make a special trip to the courthouse to sign a slip to make sure it could happen? No one. But Husband I tell myself this situation is unique. Daryl's not anything like an 18 year old boy. Merle was right, he's a man and he's been a man for a long time. And he was right about him being a hard worker and a good person. Maggie hit the nail on the head when she told us no one would ever love our daughter more."

"As for our daughter, it's like she can hardly breathe when he's not around. I don't want her to leave our home, not now or ever. But I do believe in my heart of hearts these two were made for each other, and that somehow this is the right thing."

Daddy just nodded and put his arms around her, "I pray it's like it always is Annette, and you're right."

* * *

They'd wanted it casual and that included their attire. Daryl wore a crisp white shirt, black pants, and he'd taken his black motorcycle boots to the shoe repair to have them professionally polished, they looked almost new. Merle as best man was dressed in a similar fashion.

Even though it was winter Beth wanted to wear her favorite, and more importantly Daryl's favorite, pink sundress. She and Maggie had gone shopping one afternoon and she got a pretty beaded white sweater to wear with it.

Maggie as the matron of honor wanted to keep her look similar to Beth's. But she had limited wardrobe since she'd packed for a winter stay with her parents. She called her dear friend since middle school, Karen, and asked if she might have something she could borrow. It turned out she had a pink skirt and a white blouse she was happy to lend.

That's when the idea struck Maggie. She called Merle that afternoon and asked if he could possibly give her a ride to pick up her outfit for the wedding. He didn't think a thing of it, "You bet Yankee, I'll be over ta get ya right after work." Just like Maggie thought they might, it seemed Merle and Karen had a little attraction. She hoped her attempt at matchmaking worked out.

* * *

The pastor came to the farm and they all stood in the living room for the brief ceremony. Daryl watched as Maggie and then Beth came walking down that staircase. Just like always, when he saw her he was struck by just how pretty and how sweet she looked. When she got to where he stood waiting, it was all he could do not to take her in his arms.

They didn't want to speak their own vows, they just wanted to keep it simple with the traditional wedding service. He was surprised he wasn't nervous, he decided he was too happy to be nervous. He felt like he'd waited for this moment forever.

She was having very similar thoughts. She kept waiting for her nerves to get the best of her but it never happened. All she'd wanted for so long was to be his wife.

They just looked at each other with love in their hearts, love in their eyes and smiles on their lips as the preacher spoke the words, and they each responded with their, "I do."

He slipped the ring on her finger, the preacher introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon, and then said, "You may kiss the bride." That's when the young groom smiled and the young bride smiled, and they shared a kiss that left no doubt there was passion between them.

They had their lunch and opened a few gifts but all the young bride and groom could think about was getting home. When the time came to leave Mama cried, even Daddy looked emotional. Erma didn't know why but she had tears in her eyes too, as did Maggie. They were all thinking of the couple who were just getting started in life, they looked so young. They all just hoped and prayed for the best.

Before he left Merle took Maggie aside, "So Yankee, if ya was wantin' ta change your clothes, I could return those borrowed ones for ya. I got me a date with the pretty brunette who owns 'em."

Maggie laughed and pretended to punch his arm, "I knew I couldn't trust some big old redneck around my friend."

ooo00ooo

He scooped her up and carried her across the threshold of the small apartment, they were both smiling and giggling. "I's scared I might not do that right, that I might drop ya."

"You did just right Trouble."

He was feeling so confident he picked her up again and carried her to their bed. He turned and lit the candles she'd put on the dresser, and set the Ipod to her easy listening library. When he turned back around she was sitting in the middle of the bed, just waiting for him.

She'd removed her clothes except for tiny panties with pink flowers and a matching bra. He shrugged at her, "Were ya thinkin' I needed help, that I couldn't get them other clothes offa ya?" He was smiling now.

"I was just being helpful, if you'd come here to me I might be able to help you with your things."

"Ya changed since we got married Mrs. Dixon, you're not so shy."

"I'm just trying to be a good helpmate to my husband Mr. Dixon."

It wasn't long before they were both without their clothes. He was nuzzling his face into her neck while his hand ran through her hair, but as he moved his mouth to her ear, then her lips and finally to the delicate and sensitive skin of her throat, his hand moved to her breast, teasing the small nipple and bringing it to attention. Their arousal increased with each kiss, each little nibble, each little touch of skin on skin. His mouth found her breast and he was sucking and lightly nipping at it, while his hand had slipped between her legs and his fingers found their way inside her. The fire they felt was burning hot as she moved her hand to touch him in that way she knew he liked. And it was feeling the hardness of him that sent another, stronger thrill through her. The feeling of her stroking him in that way brought his arousal to fever level.

He grabbed the little package from the night table and she helped him slip it on, and then he slipped into her. At first he kept the motion slow and rhythmic as they fully enjoyed the feel and the touch of each other, and the sensation of two being one as they moved together. As their excitement grew his strokes quickened, soon they'd both reached that place where their bodies seemed to shake until it seemed they'd shake apart.

"I love ya Sunshine."

"I love you more Trouble."

"Ain't possible."

They curled up together and for the very first time they actually slept in that bed.

ooo00ooo

Monday morning she was back in school. She was driving the truck and he'd taken the bike. She picked up Rosita and they laughed all the way there, joking about how they were going to start an old married ladies club, with them being the only members. But before they got out of the vehicle Beth took her friends' hand, "Thank you so much Rosita, if not for you I never would have told Mama and Daddy our plans, and things wouldn't be good like they are now."

When he got to work Mr. Horvath had a little deal for him, "You know son, Mrs. Horvath never really drives that Chevy, she makes me drive her where she wants to go, or she uses my car. She and I talked about it and we thought you might want to buy it for Beth."

"I dunno Sir, I don't think I can afford it. We're trying real hard ta save money, got a mind ta buy our own place."

But the price the man told him was too hard not to accept, less than half of what Daryl was sure that car was worth. "I'll finance it for you myself and I won't charge interest. I have no desire to make money off of you. I'll take a little money out of your check each week and it'll be paid off before you know it."

He almost said yes right there on the spot, but he caught himself, "Lemme talk ta my wife when I get home, see what she thinks."

Dale clapped him on the back and smiled, "I knew you'd make a good husband Daryl."

They bought the little car and they felt kind of rich, they had a truck, a car and a motorcycle. But aside from the car they didn't buy "extras." They spent money only on what they needed to, rent, utilities, groceries and other necessities. They were fortunate to save a lot of money on food. Dale and Erma had them to dinner twice a week, Saturday and Tuesday nights. Mama and Daddy had them over every Thursday night and always for Sunday dinner. Aside from the meals themselves they were always sent home with leftovers. It help so much and they were grateful to have the extra money for their savings.

* * *

When she graduated in June he was the first one in the auditorium, saving places for the Horvath's and Greenes. He wanted to sit in the front row; he wanted her to see the love he had for her, and his pride in her when she gave her speech as class Valedictorian.

She could have gone to college but she didn't care, she thought maybe someday she would, when they were older. For right now her plan was different, she had a goal in mind. So she went right back to work at the dry cleaner, and now she was working full time.

They decided to live on her paycheck and save all of his. It was tight but their dream made it all seem so worth it, they didn't mind the little bit of scrimping.

ooo00ooo

It was five years after they married that they found it, it was an accident really. They'd just been out for a Saturday afternoon ride on the bike, breathing fresh air and enjoying one another. He'd gone off the highway a bit, but the cut-in road was firm packed and they weren't worried. Then they saw the for sale sign nailed to the tree with an arrow that pointed down a smaller off-shoot path. He rode them down the little path and soon they came to it. It was small, wood construction with a nice little front porch. There were some overgrown shrubs around it and tall Georgia pines, and they smiled at each other. It was perfect.

There was a sign on the door and he called the number. The guy who answered said he could show it to them the next afternoon and arrangements were made.

Merle and his wife Karen were at Sunday dinner and Daryl wanted to talk to his brother about it, even have him take a look. But first he'd wait and make sure it was even a possibility.

And Beth wanted to tell her folks so badly, but like Daryl she first wanted to see if it was even possible this could happen.

When they left the farm they headed right back out to the little house. The fellow was waiting on the porch and he explained it had belonged to his father but the man had passed a few years before, now the family just wanted to sell.

They walked through it slowly, Daryl carefully checking everything. It was a basic floor plan, kitchen and eating off to one side of the front door, the living room the other direction. Beyond that were two bedrooms, a bathroom and an enclosed back porch. It was in some disrepair, there was no question of that, particularly the kitchen where the upper cabinets had all but fallen down, the appliances were missing and the plastic on the countertops was dry and cracked.

They bought it on the spot.

It took a full year working on it every spare moment. Merle helped when he could, but for the most part they did the work themselves. It didn't cost a great deal of money, just lots of time. But the day they moved in was the day they knew it had been worth every penny and every minute of work. It was theirs and it was perfect.

Now they could do something else they'd waited a very long time for. The day they moved in was the day Daryl put those little packets away in the drawer of the night table by the bed, and they worked on another dream.

Seven years after their wedding was the day it happened. He was just shy of his twenty-sixth birthday, she was just shy of her twenty-fifth birthday when she told him early that morning, "Trouble, it's time."

He jumped up and then thought better of it, crawled back in bed for just a moment and held her, "I love ya so much Sunshine I promise I'ma do my best ta be a good Daddy ta our baby."

"You will be, I know that."

He didn't leave her side and at four o'clock that afternoon their baby was born, a little boy.

The baby was swaddled and she lay there cuddling her tiny son close to her. Her husband lay next to her, his arm light across her and his hand resting softly on the baby's back.

She smiled at her husband, and then at her baby boy, "Someday some young girl is going to look at that face and know right away, he's her kind of Trouble."

 _The End and A New Beginning_

ooo00ooo

 **A/N We'll leave Sunshine, Trouble and that little bit of Trouble to live their lives together. Thank you all so much for reading this story. It was fun to write and a quite a challenge. It's been a while since I was in high school :) I'd appreciate so much if you'd leave a comment / review. Thank you, x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick, please visit there if you get a chance. I'm proud to say some of my stories have been nominated for Moonshine Awards on UltimateBethylFicList please visit her web site and check them out, and vote if you feel inspired to. My other current Bethyl multi chapter, One Cold Night is still ongoing and posts on Wednesdays. I thank you all again. Bethyl on my friends and remember, I love ya** **large! xo gneebee**


End file.
